Petites péripéties d'un blond et d'une brunette
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Recueil d'OS dramione écrits pour les nuits du fof. Le 8/06/14 : Ajout de 3 nouveaux OS.
1. Guirlande

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: guirlande** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note **: J'attendais un thème de ce genre et je suis donc satisfaite. Et voici donc la première apparition de mon couple fétiche.

* * *

« J'ai dit NON ! »

« Et moi j'ai dit OUI. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide. »

« C'est moi l'homme alors excuse moi ma Chérie mais si quelqu'un doit décider ici c'est moi. »

Drago sut qu'il avait fait une erreur à peine les mots eurent-ils passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Il essaya d'adopter une expression repentante mais dejà, le visage d'Hermione se colorait d'une délicieuse couleur rouge. Il s'agissait du rouge numéro trois : le rouge de colère. Quand il la vit saisir un bouquet de houx artificiel, il recula d'un pas mais c'était trop tard et il ne put éviter le coup qui s'abattit sur lui…suivit de quelques autres.

« Tu. N'est. Qu'un. CRÉTIN ! Drago Malefoy. Non mais pour qui tu te prends avec tes phrases macho à deux noises. Sous pretexte que tu es un homme tu crois que tu va pouvoir tout décider ! Et puis quoi encore. Bientôt il faudra que je te demande la permission avant de parler c'est ça ? »

« Hermione… »

« Tais-toi espèce d'abruti décoloré ! »

« Laisse mes cheveux tranquille épouvantail. »

« Tu. N'est. Qu'un. CRÉTIN ! Drago Malefoy. »

« Je plaisantais, ma chérie ! » Dit-il en se baissant pour éviter la figurine en forme de père-noël qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. »

« Tu m'énerves. Franchement tu m'énerves. Tu vois, j'avais raison. J'aurais mieux fait de venir tout seule ! »

« Humph, pour que tu choisisses aussi toute seule. Certainement pas. »

« Sauf qu'il me semble que tu as du mal à comprendre que cette fois-ci c'est MOI qui décide. »

« Tu as déjà choisi les boules et les décorations ! »

« Et il me semble que tu étais d'accord avec moi. »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Drago. »

« Je veux juste… »

« J'ai dit NON ! »

« Excusez-moi madame, mais avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« C'est mademoiselle, et non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Merci de vous en inquiéter. »

Le vendeur s'éloigna d'un pas raide et Hermione remarqua à ce moment là que de nombreux clients les regardaient tout les deux. Elle fusilla Drago du regard et reprit d'un ton plus bas.

« Tu es content. Tout le monde nous regarde maintenant et tu sais très bien que je déteste me donner en spectacle. »

« C'est toi qui a crié Hermione. Pas moi. Maintenant on prend ces guirlandes et on s'en va ! »

« Non, non, non. On ne prend pas CES guirlandes. On prend les rouges et les dorée.

« Et les vertes, et les argentées. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin Drago pose ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te jettes un sort qui te ferait perdre tes cheveux si précieux. »

« Mais Hermione ! Pour une fois que j'essaye de faire un compromis. On peut prendre les quatre couleurs. »

« Tu as déjà vu un sapin de Noël avec des guirlandes de quatre couleurs différentes ? J'ai dit non un point c'est tout. Il est hors de question que mon sapin ai des guirlandes au couleurs de Serpentard ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste. »

« C'est comme ça. C'est moi la _femme _et c'est moi qui décide. De toute façon le sapin est déjà vert. Il est donc inutile d'avoir des guirlandes vertes. Point. Final » Dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la caisse, le menton levé.

Drago envisagea pendant un moment de prendre les guirlandes vertes et argent. Mais Hermione risquait de le voir et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire humilier par un sortilège, en plein milieu d'un magasin.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione, un bonnet de père Noël vissé sur la tête, terminait d'accrocher les boules multicolores et les différents décorations sur le sapin de Noël. Elle était joyeuse. L'ambiance de Noël la faisait retomber en enfance. Elle adorait cette période. Le pain d'épice, les biscuits de Molly Weasley, la neige, les chants de Noël qui résonnaient en ce moment même dans son salon alors qu'elle chantonnait distraitement. Le seul point négatif était son cher et tendre qui boudait depuis la veille au soir et qui, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger un petit doigt pour l'aider.

« Drago… »

« Non. »

« Mais le sapin on est censé le faire ensemble. »

« Je ne cautionne pas les sapins Gryffondor. »

« Mais les guirlandes rouges et dorées c'est beaucoup plus joli. Et puis c'est assorti avec le tapis. »

« Oui bien sur. Et ton avis est totalement objectif. » Ronchonna-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans le silence.

Hermione soupira et commença à accrocher ses guirlandes. Mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas que Drago ne l'aide pas parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre le haut du sapin. Elle lança plusieurs regards au blond qui fit semblant de regarder ailleurs, puis elle se décida à aller chercher un tabouret dans la cuisine.

Derrière elle, Drago se dérida un peu et un sourire en coin vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il sortit sa baguette et deux sortilèges plus tard. Il se réinstallait dans son fauteuil, satisfait.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans la cuisine, Drago baissa les yeux, s'attendant à l'explosion. Quatre…trois…deux…un…

« MALEFOY ! »

La tête de son Hermione lorsqu'elle avait vu que les guirlandes avaient changé de couleur était magnifique. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour changer le vert et argent en rouge et or mais rien ne se passa. Hermione essaya plusieurs sorts complexe mais rien ne semblait marcher et son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Rouge numéro quatre : la rage.

Drago riait sous cape mais il se calma rapidement lorsqu'Hermione lui jeta sa baguette à la figure en hurlant.

« JE TE DÉTESTE »

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer, il se sentit un peu coupable de l'avoir contrariée. Mais quand au bout d'une demie-heure, elle n'était toujours pas revenue, il commença vraiement à s'inquiéter.

Il rentra dans leur chambre et se sentit vraiment mal lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Il n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer.

« Hermione… »

« Laisse-moi, tu gâches tout. Je voulais un beau sapin qui me rappelle celui qu'il y avait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à Poudlard et toi tu gâches toujours tout. Tu ne veux jamais me faire plaisir. »

« Ma Chérie…je ne savais pas que c'était si important pour toi. »

« Eh bien tu devrais le savoir. »

« Je suis désolé d'accord. Je vais remettre les guirlandes à la bonne couleur et tu vas arrêter de pleurer d'accord ? »

« … »

« … »

« D'accord. »

Drago l'embrassa sur le front et redescendit au salon. Cette fille aurait sa peau.

Deux semaines plus tard, le jour du réveillon, Drago regarda le sapin d'un air dépité. Décidément, une touche de vert et argent n'aurait pas fait de mal à ce sapin. Mais lorsqu'il s'installa à table, une large sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : la vaisselle était verte et argent.

* * *

Et voilà. Elle est gentille en fin de compte cette Hermione ^^ Pour une review vous aurez le droit de passer le réveillon de Noël avec Drago (ou Hermione) so...reviewez


	2. Métro

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: métro**, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je me pose la même question. » Renchérit Théo

« Vous savez qu'on peut toujours partir. » Intervint Pansy

« Certainement pas non. Vous êtes là pour me soutenir. »

« Excuse-moi Drago mais je ne comprend pas vraiment le but dans cette histoire. »

« Je t'ai expliqué le but Zabini. »

« Je crois que ce que Blaise veut dire c'est que ça le dépasse que tu consentes à faire une telle chose, pour Granger de surcroit. »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre alors. »

« Non mais Drago tu te rends compte qu'elle te fait passer des _épreuves_ pour savoir si tu es digne de sortir avec elle et que toi tu acceptes de le faire. Tu devrais l'attraper, la plaquer contre un mur l'embrasser et on en parle plus. »

Drago regarda Blaise d'un air offensé tandis que Pansy se frappait le front à l'aide de la paume de sa main. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient tous là ?

« Pour qu'elle me gifle et que je ruines toutes mes chances avec elle ? »

« Mais… »

« Laisse tomber Blaise » Soupira Pansy « On ne peut pas discuter avec lui quand il est comme ça. L'idéal aurait été que Monsieur ne s'amuse pas à tomber amoureux de Granger. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Granger. »

« Mais bien sur. Vivre dans le déni c'est pas bon pour la santé mentale tu sais ! »

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on a accepté de venir avec lui ? » Demanda Théo comme si Drago n'était pas là.

« Personnellement je suis venue parce qu'il m'a offert une robe de haute couture à quinze mille gallions avec le sac et les chaussures assorties. Après pour vous, je n'en sais rien. »

« Pourquoi on a rien eu nous ? » Interrogea Blaise.

« Parce que vous, vous êtes des vrais amis qui n'avez pas besoin d'un appât pour me venir en aide. »

.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant. »

« On attend. »

Les quatre anciens Serpentard, tirés à quatre épingle attendaient nerveusement sur le quai du métro Londonien. C'était l'épreuve du jour. Pour être digne de sortir avec elle, Drago devait prendre le métro d'un point donné à un autre point donné. Mais il ne connaissait rien aux moyens de transports moldus. Le balai, le transplanage ou la cheminette oui, mais le métro ? Il espérait bien obtenir un baiser en récompense.

.

« Une ptite pièce pour manger siouplait m'sieur, dame ? »

Les quatre amis reculèrent simultanément de trois pas. Le moldu empestait l'alcool et ne semblait vraiment pas net.

« Une ptite pièce…c'est pour manger. »

« Drago fait quelque chose ! Il me fait peur. »

Le blond farfouilla dans sa poche et en retira une mornille qu'il balança à l'homme. L'ivrogne récupéra la pièce, la regarda sur toute les coutures et s retourna vers Drago, un air mauvais vissé sur le visage.

« C'pas une vraie pièce ça. T'a voulu t'foutre de moi, le bourgeois. Hypocrite, FASCHISTE…

Pansy s'était cachée derrière ses trois amis qui n'en menaient vraiment pas large. Les relans de l'haleine de l'ivrogne les incommodaient et les autres voyageurs ne semblaient pas dérangés par la scène.

Il furent sauvés par l'arrivée du métro qui entra dans la station dans un grincement de ferraille. Les quatre amis s'étaient placés au bord du quai et le souffle de la rame décoiffa Drago qui se mit à pester alors que Théo et Blaise ricanaient.

Et enfin, ils montèrent dans la rame.

Le quai n'avait été qu'un avant gout de l'horreur que représentait un métro londonien, un vendredi à dix-huit heures. La rame était bondée et les gens étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Théo semblaient écœurés de cette proximité avec des inconnus et les trois derniers maudissaient le blond. Ils auraient du le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Lorsque le métro redémarra, Drago manqua de tomber et il se rattrapa à un poteau auquel d'autres personnes se tenaient déjà. Le blond retint un gémissement d'horreur lorsque sa main rentra en contact avec le métal. Il était tout poisseux et il n'osait penser au nombre de mains qui étaient passées ici avant, répandant leur germes partout.

Drago se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et inconfortable. La rame de métro puait la sueur et il en avait presque des hauts le cœur. Il faisait trop chaud et il y avait trop de monde. Les moldus était décidement stupide. Jamais il ne le dirait devant Hermione mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

A la station suivante, une dame monta et se colla presque contre Drago. Elle empestait et le blond eut vraiment envie de vomir. La robe d'une propeté douteuse de la dame touchait son costume et il serra les dents devant l'écœurement qui s'emparait de lui.

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Il fallait qu'il pense à elle. Il faisait pour elle. Une fois qu'il aurait réussi cette épreuve elle allait l'embrasser et elle serait enfin à lui. Cette épreuve était la dernière, il en était sur. C'était pour cela qu'elle était aussi horrible. Le métro était horrible. Sous terre il se sentait à moitié claustrophobe. Le Ministère de la Magie était lui aussi sous terre mais ils avaient le bons sens l'illusionner les fenêtres pour qu'on ai justement l'impression de ne pas être sous terre. Les moldus étaient stupides, le métro était stupide, il y faisait trop chaud, les gens puaient et étaient entassés les uns contre les autres.

« Prochaine station Hampstead. Hampsead »

« C'est là qu'on descend » Chuchota Drago aux autres dans un soupir de soulagement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et Drago put s'extirper de la fournaise infecte. Et là, devant lui, se trouvait la seule, l'unique, la magnifique Hermione Granger qui lui souriait tendrement. Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ca y était : elle allait…

« Félicitation Drago. Mais la journée n'est pas finie. Je veux maintenant que tu ailles dans un supermarché et que tu me rapportes tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette liste. »

* * *

Il y a un peu de vécu la dedans. Les transports en commun et ce que ça m'inspire je pourrais en parler pendant des heures. Quoi que le métro Londonien ça va, le seul truc vrai qu'on retrouve dans cet OS c'est la chaleur assez insupportable. Mais le reste c'est vrai aussi mais ce n'est pas un truc caractéristique du métro de Londres mais des transports en commun de ma ville so charming ! Les gens qui puent, les collent sales qui se collent à toi, les gens qui puent qui s'assoient comme par hasard à côté de toi alors qu'il y a de la place partout, les barres pour se tenir tellement dégoutantes, grasses, poisseuses et tout ce qu'on veut qu'on ne veut même pas penser à qui a posé ses mains dessus avant. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'a-do-re les transports en commun et je pourrais disserter pendant longtemps dessus au vu de toutes les péripéties qui me sont arrivées ^^

Bref, vous avez eu pitié de Drago j'espère xD

Les bénéfices des reviews seront reversés à la S.A.L.E so...reviewez


	3. Cigarette

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Cigarette ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait toujours dénigré les moldus. Sans raison particulière. C'était juste que depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, son père n'avait cessé de lui répéter que les moldus étaient faibles, inutiles, dangereux, qu'ils ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à être méprisés.

Lorsque Drago entra à Poudlard, il déversa tout naturellement sa haine sur les sang-de-bourbe. Selon son Père, les sangs-de-bourbe étaient pires que les moldus, puisqu'ils volaient les pouvoirs de sorciers respectables, les transformant en malheureux Cracmols.

Drago avait une cible en particulier. Une sang-de-bourbe qu'il aimait torturer, mépriser, insulter : Hermione Granger. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait eu l'idée stupide de devenir amie avec Potter, Harry Potter ! Un stupide gamin arrogant qui avait refusé de lui serrer la main dans le train. Et pour couronner le tout, cette stupide sang-de-bourbe aux dents de lapin était également amie avec Ronald Weasley ! Weasley. Et tout le monde savait bien que les Weasley et les Malefoy se détestaient. Et Hermione Granger méritait donc les insultes de Drago Malefoy non seulement parce qu'elle était moldue mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait pas choisir ses amis. Potter et Weasley ! Sincèrement.

Et puis les années avaient passées. Drago avait apprit à ne plus écouter aveuglement tout ce que lui disait son père. Il avait commencé à refléchir par lui-même et à remettre certains acquis en cause. Et bien sur, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Granger n'avait plus de dents de lapin et qu'elle avait apparemment découvert comment se servir d'une brosse à cheveux.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, Drago dénigrait toujours les moldus, mais avec moi de vigueur. Et il avait finit par reconnaitre que les Nés-Moldus (qui étaient justement devenus des Nés-Moldus et non plus des Sangs-de-Bourbes) étaient vraiment des Sorciers et qu'ils n'avaient volés leurs pouvoirs à personne.

Et le temps passa encore, Drago alla à l'université sorcière et se rapprocha considérablement d'Hermione Granger. Il était loin le temps des insultes et des larmes. A présent Drago en était plutôt aux mots doux et aux baisers.

Granger était devenue sa petite-amie mais malgré l'immense affection (un Malefoy n'utilise pas le mot amour voyons !) qu'il lui portait, il ne supportait toujours pas ce qui se rapportait au monde moldu.

Hermione avait tout essayé avec lui. La voiture, le cinéma, le fast food, le télévision, les photos qui ne bougeaient pas. Mais rien. Monsieur ne voulait pas s'y faire. Ca ne servait à rien, les moldus étaient bêtes et pas du tout créatifs. Leurs inventions étaient moyenâgeuses.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, les disputes avaient été sans fin. Entre lui qui voulait une maison entièrement sorcière et elle qui tenait à certains objets moldus comme le micro-onde ou le lecteur de dvd.

Oui, si Drago n'avait à présent plus rien contre les moldus en tant que tels, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec leurs objets, leur nourriture ou quoi que ce soit. Il détestait tout.

Tout…sauf une chose. Drago avait cedé à un des vices de la société moldue. Il avait cedé à cette petite chose cylindrique qui le faisait aller dans le Londres Moldu une fois par semaine.

Hermione avait cru halluciner le jour ou elle l'avait découvert.

Ce jour là, elle était rentrée chez elle après une longue journée de travail et l'odeur l'avait agressée à peine le pied posé dans son hall d'entrée. Elle avait reniflé, reniflé, et encore reniflé avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe.

« Mais…par Merlin…je rêve ou ça sent la cigarette ? »

Elle s'était avancée dans le salon et avait ouvert la bouche de stupeur en surprenant Drago en pleine activitée purement moldue. Adossé au rebord de la fenêtre, il avait les yeux fermés et laissait la légère brise d'été rafraichir son visage. Entre son index et son majeur droit, se tenait la criminelle : la cigarette bicolore donc le bout se consumait lentement. Des volutes bleutées s'en échappaient et d'une pichenette experte, Drago fit tomber la cendre qui commençait à être conséquente. Les yeux toujours fermés, il n'avait pas vu Hermione l'observer et il porta une nouvelle fois la cigarette à sa bouche. Il pinça délicatement le filtre entre ses lèvres et inspira une longue bouffée. Sous le regard toujours héberlué d'Hermione, il retira ensuite la cigarette de sa bouche, laissa la fumée emplir ses poumons et finit par la recracher en un souffle. Hermione regarda la fumée se disperser dans l'air et l'odeur désagréable revint titiller ses narines.

Ses yeux se retrécirent. Comment cela était arrivé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais senti l'odeur ? Elle aurait du remarquer. Sur ses vêtements. En l'embrassant ! Il clamait à tort et à travers qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec les « stupidités » moldues et la première chose qu'il trouvait à faire était de se mettre à fumer. Mais est-ce qu'il était _crétin._

Les yeux toujours plissés et les mains sur les hanches, Hermione attendit – en s'efforçant de contrôler son impatience – que Drago finisse sa cigarette. Il semblait la savourer et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une manière de fumer assez sensuelle, même si elle ne voyait que son profil.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il écrasa le bout de la cigarette dans un cendrier avant de la faire disparaitre d'un coup de baguette.

Et puis il se retourna.

« Hermione ? »

« Explications ! »

« Hermione…je… »

« Tu quoi ? Tu veux avoir les dents jaunes, le teint vert et mourir d'un cancer du poumon ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Non mais je ne le crois pas. Je croyais que les inventions moldues étaient toute plus stupides les unes que les autres ? Pourquoi tu fumes ? Depuis quand tu fumes ? CRETIN. »

« C'est pas ma faute Hermione. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Enfin si…non…mais comprend moi enfin ! Ca me détend. Pour une fois que les moldus font quelque chose de bien. Ce truc est génial. »

« Ce truc c'est la mort enfermée dans un bâton ! Je te préviens Drago Malefoy. Tu as intérêt à cesser immédiatement la cigarette. Sinon… »

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte et Drago haussa les épaules, avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son paquet de Camel.

Les mois passèrent et malgré les hurlements d'Hermione, et les privations multiples qu'elle lui infligeait – le sexe en premier lieu – Drago n'arrêtait pas de fumer.

Jusqu'au jour ou elle arriva chez eux avec un sourire insupportable et qu'elle lui tendit un paquet de Camel.

Drago la regarda d'un air soupçonneux et s'empara du paquet en s'attendant à ce qu'il lui explose à la figure.

Cela n'arriva pas et il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, avant d'en tirer une cigarette. Hermione sourit encore plus et elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser lorsqu'il tira sa baguette pour l'allumer…

« Mais qu'est ce que ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce _truc ? »_

« Ce truc mon cher, c'est un paquet de cigarrette en chocolat ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu arrêtes de fumer aujourd'hui ! »

« Ah oui ? Et tu crois que me donner des cigarettes en chocolat me fera arrêter de fumer ? »

« Non, mais je crois que quand je vais t'annoncer que je suis enceinte et que je refuse que tu mettes la vie de notre enfant en danger et que tu indisposes sa mère, tu vas arrêter de fumer. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu essayes de me dire que tu es enceinte ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« …. »

« Oh…Par Salazar. »

Le soir même, Drago jeta ses paquets à la poubelle. Après tout, il allait être papa et il se devait de montrer le bon exemple.

* * *

J'ai encore eu un problème avec ma fin...je sais xD

Une review et vous aurez le droit de fumer une cigarette avec Drago (pour les fumeurs) et manger une cigarette en chocolat avec lui (pour les autres)


	4. Instrument

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Instrument ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

**L'instrument des Malefoy ?**

.

« Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Je le maudit ! Je le… »

« Calme toi Chérie. »

« Toi la ferme ! Toi aussi je te déteste ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai accepté ! Je ne peux pas y croire. »

« Je suis désolée. Mais vois le bon côté des choses. On s'aime maintenant. »

« Je t'ai aimé dès le début MOI ! Espèce de manipulateur, escroc ! Je te déteste, toi et ton travelo de père. »

« Trave quoi ? »

« Rien Malefoy ! Rien du tout. »

« Hermione… »

« Non. Je te faisais confiance. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me déçois. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore avec toi. Je ne sais plus. »

« Mais je t'aime moi ! » S'écria Drago.

« Tu en es sur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Drago et parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le blond soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, plusieurs fois. Lui aussi il maudissait son père. Si il avait su que ce déjeuner dominical se passerait aussi mal, il n'y serait pas allé.

Le déjeuner dominical était devenu une tradition chez les Malefoy. Chaque premier et dernier dimanche du mois, ils recevaient Drago et Hermione à déjeuner. Déjeuner parfois suivit d'une partie de bridge ou de discussions assez houleuses sur la politique.

Mais ce dimanche-ci, tout était allé de travers. Lucius avait retrouvé une bouteille de Whisky de 20ans d'âge dans sa cave et il avait décidé que la venue de son fils était une bonne occasion pour ouvrir la fameuse bouteille de whisky. Sauf que la boisson ambrée, après avoir fermenté pendant des années dans la cave était devenu beaucoup plus forte qu'elle aurait du l'être et le taux d'alcool avait rapidement augmenté dans les veines de Malefoy Senior, augmentant en même temps son débit de parole. La langue de l'ancien mangemort s'était considérablement déliée. A son plus grand malheur…

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux et se leva. Il se planta devant la porte de la salle de bain et frappa doucement. Il entendit renifler derrière et pria pour qu'elle ne pleure pas. Parce que tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ca n'avait jamais eu d'importance.

« Hermione ? Tu pleures ? »

« … »

« S'il te plait ouvre-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon père est un tralevo même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Il n'aurait jamais du te dire ça et… »

Il fut coupé par le bruit de verrou et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le visage d'une Hermione furieuse.

« Il n'aurait jamais du me le dire ? Pour que je reste dans l'ignorance et que je ne sache jamais que tu m'as tout bonnement et simplement utilisée ? »

« Mais… »

« Non Drago. Il n'y a pas de mais. Si tu savais comme ça m'a fait mal de me rendre compte que je n'ai été qu'un simple instrument. Que tu m'as utilisée comme un objet. »

« Je ne… »

« Papa donne un ordre et Monsieur obéis. Mais oui bien sur, papa suggère que sortir avec Hermione Granger serait une bonne idée pour se redorer le blason après la débâcle de la guerre et bien sur Monsieur obéis. Quelle bonne idée si papa le dit. Un instrument ! Je n'ai été qu'un instrument entre vos sales pattes de putain de sang-pur ! »

« Non Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« SI ! C'est ce que je crois. Ton père a été bien clair. Je cite « si il n'avait pas fini par tomber amoureux de vous, vous ne seriez plus ensemble depuis longtemps » alors je veux bien croire qu'à présent tu m'aimes, mais au début, tu m'as menti ! Tu me faisais croire que tu m'avais attendue depuis longtemps ! Et tous ces mots doux n'étaient que du vent ! Du mensonge. Et ça, ça fait plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre ! Je te déteste Malefoy ! »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et voulu refermer la porte mais Drago la bloqua et l'attrapa ensuite par les avant bras. Hermione était butée quand elle le voulait, et encore plus quand elle était blessée mais il était déterminé à s'expliquer.

« Tu m'écoutes maintenant Hermione ! Presque tout ce qu'à dit mon père est vrai. Oui, il voulait que je me serve de toi. Oui tu étais l'instrument idéal pour que le nom de Malefoy retrouve sa gloire d'antan. Je ne nie pas tout ça. Mais ce que mon père ne savait pas en me proposant cela c'était qu'il me libérait d'une contrainte énorme. Parce que j'étais _déjà_ amoureux de toi avant cela ! Seulement je n'osais pas te l'avouer parce que je pensais que mon père ne le supporterais pas. J'avais peur de lui tu comprends ? Il m'a donné une occasion en or. Ses intentions à lui n'étaient en rien honorables mais les miennes l'étaient. Je te le jure. »

« Comme est-ce que je pourrais te croire ? Je ne sais plus à présent. »

« Je te jure que c'est la vérité Hermione. Jamais je ne pourrais me servir de toi. J'ai toujours été sincère. »

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant mais quand il la serra dans ses bras, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Elle le croyait, et elle était soulagée. Soulagée de savoir que si aux yeux de Lucius elle avait été un instrument, elle n'en avait pas été un aux yeux de celui qu'elle aimait.

Lucius…elle détestait cet homme.

« Drago…tu veux que je te dise ce qu'est un travelo ? »

* * *

Bon, je vais être claire, celui là je ne l'aime pas. Quand j'ai pas d'inspiration, ça se voit je crois. -_-

Les bénéfices des review sont reversés à Sainte-Mangouste so...reviewez !


	5. Lampe

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: lampe ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Cadeaux de mariage**

.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a autant ? »

« Parce que j'ai pleins d'admiratrice, évidemment. »

Drago croisa le regard de sa toute nouvelle femme et décida de ne pas s'enfoncer plus. Le fait qu'il soit nouvellement marié semblait exciter encore plus les femmes et Hermione était très sensible sur le sujet.

« Parce que nous avons pleins d'amis et que ma famille est très connue. Mes parents ont invité des gens que je ne connais même pas. »

« Oui…on est obligé de le faire ? On pourrait demander à un elfe non ? »

« Pardon ? C'est le fait de t'appeler Malefoy qui te fait cet effet ou quoi ? »

« Un elfe payé ! »

« Non…on doit le faire. »

« Mais tu ne vois pas tout ce qu'il y a. Ca va nous prendre la journée. »

« On doit passer par là Madame Malefoy. »

Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé passer sa première journée en tant que femme mariée. Dans sa tête, elle passait la journée à prolonger sa nuit de noces et à profiter de son mari tout neuf, dans un lit de préférence, avec un passage par la baignoire et la cuisine parce que le sport ça creuse.

Mais au lieu de sa première journée rêvée en tant que Lady Hermione Malefoy, la brunette et son mari allaient s'adonner à une toute autre sorte de sport : l'ouverture des cadeaux de mariage.

Et des cadeaux de mariage, il y en avait un paquet.

A vu d'œil, il y en avait une bonne centaine. Peut-être même plus. Hermione ne savait même pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant de cadeau et penser à toutes les cartes de remerciements qu'elle allait devoir écrire lui donnait de l'ezcéma.

Et puis sincèrement, un elfe aurait pu ouvrir tout ces trucs. Pour une fois que Drago avait envie de faire un truc lui-même…ça tombait très très mal.

Finalement, elle se décida à ouvrir le premier paquet et tomba sur un service à vaisselle. Moui, pas mal.

« Ca vient de qui ? » Demanda Drago.

« Ma tante Janice. » Répondit Hermione après avoir jeté un œil à la carte. « Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. »

« A moi maintenant. » S'exclama Drago.

Il attrapa un autre paquet et découvrir un immense tableau. Une nature morte. Noble selon Drago. Moche selon Hermione.

Chacun à leur tour, ils continuèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Drago découvrir un robot ménager de la part d'une cousine d'Hermione. Puis il y eu des bijoux, deux parures de draps, l'une verte et l'autre rouge, qui venait de la marraine de Drago qui était selon lui « diplomate. Le professeur McGonnagall leur avait offert des livres, au grand ravissement d'Hermione et au grand désespoir de Drago.

Et ça continua comme ça. Ils ouvraient des choses intéressantes. D'autre beaucoup moins. La tête d'elf empaillée ne fit pas rire Hermione du tout, de même que la tenture aux représentant un troll, un géant et une sirène. Drago quant-à lui apprécia moyennement la machine à faire du pop corn et des barbapapas.

Le blond venait juste d'aller se chercher un jus de citrouille lorsqu'un cri d'effroi retentit. Reposant son verre, il se précipita dans le salon, et trouva Hermione, figée dans une expression d'horreur.

« Madame Malefoy ? »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc immonde ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant le paquet qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Il s'agissait d'une lampe. Une lampe en verre en forme de serpent, d'un camaieu de vert avec quelques touches d'argent. L'interrupteur – inutile car la lampe s'allumait d'un coup de baguette – représentait les armoiries des Malefoy.

« Mia ! Ne critique pas la lampe de ma mère ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'elle vient de ta mère. »

« Parce que cette lampe est un héritage. Elle passe de Black en Black. Elle appartenait à ma mère et maintenant que nous sommes mariés, elle est à nous. »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ce truc ne sera jamais à moi. »

« Elle se mariera parfaitement avec le chêne de notre table de nuit. »

« Non, non, non. Tu as besoin de lunette ou quoi ? Cette lampe est tellement moche qu'elle ferait pleurer un aveugle ! Il est hors de question que je tombe nez à nez avec tout les matins en me réveillant. »

« Mais…c'est mon héritage. C'est une lampe familiale. »

« Elle est affreuse Drago. Ce serpent me fait peur. »

« C'est le cadeau de mariage de ma mère. Cette lampe compte beaucoup pour la famille. »

« Tu parles ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ils se la passent de Black en Black ? C'est parce qu'ils ne supportent pas cette lampe. Elle me donne des boutons. Non mais regarde ce serpent. On dirait qu'il a une maladie génétique. »

« Ne critique pas mon héritage. »

« Je le critique si je veux ! Il est hors de question que cette lampe aille dans ma chambre. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

« Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot. »

« J'ai toujours le dernier mot Malefoy. »

« Toi aussi tu es une Malefoy maintenant. »

« Je sais. » Fit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

Drago la regarda avec u sourire en coin et lui vola un baiser avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« Je crois qu'on vient d'avoir notre première dispute de mariés. »

« Je crois aussi. »

« Il va falloir qu'on fête ça Madame Malefoy. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord Monsieur Malefoy. » Répondit-elle avant de lui sauter dessus.

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et Drago l'attrapa par la taille pour la déposer sur la table des cadeaux. Plusieurs d'entre eux tombèrent à terre mais les jeunes mariés ne s'en souciaient pas, trop occuper à s'embrasser.

Bientôt, les vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir et Drago se décida à allonger sa femme sur la table. Dans l'effusion, celle-ci donna un coup de pied par inadvertance et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

« Oups…je crois que c'était la lampe. »

* * *

Oui je sais que le réparo ça existe mais bon, on va dire que la magie est déconseillée sur la lampe parce que ça l'abime hihi

Une review et vous aurez le droit de vous marier pendant une semaine avec Drago hihi

Bisous


	6. Arme

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: arme ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note **: Cet OS n'est pas un OS "Humor", c'est même plutôt le contraire.

* * *

Elle avait toujours su que le risque était là. En ayant une liaison avec un mangemort, elle s'exposait au risque de souffrir, d'avoir des regrets, d'avoir mal.

Elle l'avait toujours su mais cela restait une pensée abstraite. Ce n'était qu'une probabilité, un risque, un danger. Personne ne disait que cela arriverait réellement.

Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle redevait une petite fille. Une amoureuse. Une princesse avec son prince charmant. Dans ses bras, elle oubliait tout. Elle ne voyait pas la lueur sombre dans ses yeux gris. Elle ne voyait même pas la marque sur son bras. Elle ne voyait que la tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui apportait. Même si il ne lui disait pas, elle savait interpréter ses mots et ses gestes…

Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle ne pensait plus au risque, au danger… Et Pourtant, aujourd'hui ils étaient tout les deux et elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Tout les deux. Seuls au monde alors que la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux. Des sorts, des cris, des morts. Et eux. Seuls.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et sa main tremblait. Sa main droite. Cette qui tenait sa baguette. Sa baguette qu'elle avait envie de jeter au loin. Sa baguette qui était pointée sur sa poitrine à lui.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle ne voulait pas être une sorcière. Parce que si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière tout aurait été plus facile.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et flancha…sa baguette s'abaissa légèrement.

« Ne fais pas ça… Ne soit pas faible. » Murmura-t-il.

Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait la balancer. Enterrer ce fichu bout de bois dans la terre. Elle avait peur. Peur de cette baguette. Cet objet qui avait été la clé de son entrée dans le monde de la magie était à présent devenu une arme. Une arme redoutable qui avait le pouvoir d'oter la vie de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle devait le tuer. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait. Pas lui. Tout le monde mais pas lui. Sa baguette lui faisait peur. Savoir qu'un rayon vert pouvait sortir de l'extrémité et venir tuer Drago la terrorisait. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« Drago… »

« Non. Tu le savais. Tu dois le faire. C'est toi ou moi. Si ce n'est pas toi qui le fait, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. »

« Je ne peux pas te tuer. »

« Si tu le peux. Il te suffit de pointer ta baguette un peu plus haut. Juste sur ma poitrine et de prononcer deux mots. »

« NON. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Ma baguette n'est pas un instrument de mort. »

« Tu m'avais promis. »

« Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je ne te tuerai pas. »

Elle voit sa mâchoire se crisper et elle sait qu'il et sur le point d'exploser. Et elle ne peut pas croire qu'ils vont encore se disputer. Ici. Sur un champ de bataille alors que la mort flotte au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Granger… »

Sa diatribe est étouffée dans l'œuf. Des clameurs retentissent dans le parc de Poudlard. Harry Potter vient de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago la regarde. Il lui sourit. Elle n'a plus besoin de le tuer. Mais cette pensée est loin de la réjouir. C'est un mangemort, il a la marque tatouée sur le bras et il va aller en prison. Elle ne le verra plus jamais et pour elle, s'était presque pire que la mort. Alors prise d'une impulsion, elle abandonne tout. Elle lui saute dessus, l'enlace, et transplane. Loin. Là ou elle pourra Vivre. Avec lui.

* * *

Vous avez cru que j'allais faire un truc triste ? xD Et puis quoi encore ! Ceux qui me connaissent savent bien que je n'aime pas les trucs qui finissent mal. Alors à vous d'imaginer ce qui va se passer pour eux. Si on va retrouver Drago et le mettre en prison. Si Hermione va regretter d'avoir tout abandonné etc.

Une review et vous pourrez partir sur une île paradisiaque avec Drago (ou Hermione ^^)


	7. Couverture

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: couverture ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Les weeks-ends avec Drago**

.

Je que je préfère avec Drago, ce sont les week-ends. Avant j'étais toujours une lève-tôt. Ça a posé problème au début, avec Drago. Moi lève-tôt, lui couche tard. On se croisait au lit plus qu'autre chose. Et puis nous avons tout les deux apprit à faire des concessions. Il se couchait plus tôt en semaine, et moi je le levais plus tard le week-end.

Et puis j'y ai prit goût et à présent, j'attends les week-ends avec impatience.

J'aime me réveiller en sentant les baiser de Drago sur ma peau. Il fait toujours le même chemin : il commence par mon épaule, puis mon cou, ma mâchoire, mes joues et enfin, lorsque je me met à remuer, mes lèvres. Et puis il s'amuse à discipliner mes cheveux et à repousser toutes les mèches qui me tombent sur le visage.

Une fois que je suis bien réveillée, il me laisse quelques instant et part chercher un plateau dans la cuisine. Puis il revient dans notre chambre et se glisse de nouveau sous les couvertures, avec moi. On prend notre petit déjeuner au lit, ensemble. C'est une activité de paresseux mais j'aime, c'est fou ce que j'aime ces moments avec lui.

Quand le petit déjeuner est terminé, Drago repose le plateau par terre et puis on se fait une petit séance de câlin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi tendre avec moi mais c'est pourtant le cas. Drago est l'homme le plus attentionné et le plus tendre que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Une fois la séance câlin terminé nos activités varient. On reste au lit bien sur, au chaud sous les couvertures, mais nous ne faisons pas toujours la même chose. Parfois nous lisons, chacun de notre côté. Soit nous faisons des mots croisés. Tout les deux. Faire les mots croisés au lit, le week-end, avec mon petit ami, je trouve ça très intime. Drago est de mauvaise fois, souvent. Quand il pense avoir trouvé un mot et qu'en fait, c'est moi qui ai la bonne combinaison. Alors il s'énerve, je me moque de lui, je l'embrasse et il se radoucit d'un seul coup.

La lecture et les mots croisés, c'est un peu fatiguant. Alors vers onze heures, nous finissons toujours par nous rendormir, nos jambes entrelacées, ses bras autour de moi et ma tête sur son torse. C'est dans ses bras que je dors le mieux. Drago rabat la couverture sur nos têtes et je sais que je peux me laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

C'est une manière assez oisive d'occuper mon samedi mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Drago m'a fait découvrir des plaisirs simples, comme la grasse matinée. Et Merlin sait à quel point j'aime ces moments. Je me sens tellement proche de lui, encore plus que d'habitude.

Le reste du week-end se déroule de la même façon. Dans le lit, sous les couvertures, nous faisons des milliers de choses. On se chuchote des secrets, on fait l'amour, on parle de notre futur…

Notre lit devient notre bulle, notre jardin secret ou toutes les folies sont autorisées et c'est grâce à lui que je peux passer une bonne semaine. Parce que je sais qu'au bout des longues heures de travail, je pourrais passer deux jours entiers avec lui. Sous les couvertures.

C'est sous les couvertures que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser.

C'est sous les couvertures que nous sommes aimés physiquement.

C'est sous les couvertures qu'il m'a dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait.

C'est sous les couvertures que nous dessinons les plans de notre maison, quand nous aurons assez d'argent pour la faire construire.

C'est sous les couvertures que nous décidons des prénoms de nos futurs enfants.

C'est sous les couvertures que nous partageons des secrets

C'est sous les couvertures que j'aime passer mes week-end avec lui.

* * *

Ahem...oui, c'est un peu (beaucoup !) niais et un peu débile mais il est 01h34 et je suis un peu beaucoup crevée.

En plus ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit à la première personne...j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dedans et ça se voit je crois ^^

Bref, une review et vous pourrez passer un w-e avec Drago (ou Hermione)

Have fun


	8. Concombre

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Concombre ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Lève-toi ! »

« Mmmm »

« Allez lève-toi ! »

« Nan, j'ai pas envie. »

Ralliant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme se retourna dans le lit et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Puisque la manière forte ne marchait pas, elle allait passer à la manière douce. Elle avança sa main et caressa doucement les cheveux blonds qui dépassaient du drap. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle l'entendit soupirer de satisfaction. Elle abaissa légèrement le drap afin de pouvoir caresser sa joue, elle se pencha ensuite et effleura cette même joue de ses lèvres.

« Debout mon amour » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille

Quand elle le vit se tourner vers elle, elle pensa avoir réussi. Elle avait visiblement oublié son côté rusé : sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'avait attirée à lui.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je me lève ? Tu ne préfère pas rester toute la journée au lit avec moi. Penses à tout ce qu'on pourrait faire »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui donna un long baiser. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et il comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. Effectivement, elle se recula très vite avant de se remettre debout.

« Ton petit numéro de charme ne fonctionnera pas. Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas y aller mais tu-n'as-pas-le-choix. »

« Je te déteste, répliqua-t-il

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

Elle se dirigea en ricanant vers la cuisine et entama sans attendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle l'entendit faire un vacarme pas possible dans la salle de bain et quelques instants plus tard il pénétra dans la cuisine. Il s'installa à table sans la regarder et mordit rageusement dans un toast.

« Cette pauvre tranche de pain ne t'a rien fait » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« ... »

« Oh arrête de bouder Drago ! »

« ... »

« Ce que tu peux être puéril quand tu t'y mets. Mes parents ne sont pas si horribles que ça. »

« Ah oui ? : 'Je me demande ce que ma fille vous trouve' 'Je vais vous offrir un miroir pour noël puisque vous aimez tant vous regardez' » Cracha Drago dans une parfaite imitation de Mr Granger.

« Mais tu sais très bien qu'il plaisante. Il fait ça pour t'embêter voila tout. »

« C'est tellement hilarant. »

« Drago moi je ne dis rien quand on va chez _tes_ parents alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. »

« Mes parents t'adorent ! »

« Menteur. »

« De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. C'est de tes parents qu'on parle et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. La dernière fois ta mère a utilisé un balai pour nettoyer le sol. Tu te rends compte. C'est un blasphème. »

« Drago… » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « Je t'ai déjà expliqué. »

« Que les balais moldus servent à ça. Je sais. Plus j'apprends sur leur vie et plus je les trouve stupides. »

« DRAGO ! »

Une heure plus, et une bonne dizaine de tentatives de négociations plus tard, Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago et les fit transplaner toute les deux.

« Tu sais que je pourrais retransplaner à la maison » Fit remarquer Drago.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

« … »

Hermione s'avança sur le perron et sonna deux fois à la porte, alors que Drago restait derrière elle, le visage fermé.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclama la mère d'Hermione en ouvrant la porte « Aller, entrez. Donnez-moi vos manteaux. »

Drago suivit ensuite Hermione dans le salon et serra la main à son beau-père qui lui écrasa à moitié les doigts.

« Eh bien qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ? C'est quoi cette tête ? Le pot de gel pour cheveux était vide ce matin ? »

Drago serra les dents et jeta un regard noir à Hermione qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse en retour. Il ne décrocha pas un mot pendant tout l'apéritif, laissant Hermione faire la conversation avec ses parents. Il se dérida légèrement lorsqu'Hermione se mit à faire des petits cercles sur sa main, à l'aide de son index et il consentit même à aider la mère d'Hermione à mettre la table.

Ils passèrent ensuite à table et Jane Granger apporta l'entrée.

« Je n'ai pas fait très compliqué. C'est juste une petite salade de concombre. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une salade de concombre Drago. » Répéta la mère d'Hermione.

« Une salade de…je ne peux pas manger ça. » Chuchota-t-il de sorte que seule Hermione puisse l'entendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Chuchota-t-elle du même ton.

« Non mais tu as entendu. Je ne peux pas manger de _concombre_ ! Ce n'est pas fait pour ça. Les moldus sont fous. Complètement fous. »

« Ah oui ? Et pour quoi c'est fait alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on en mange pas dans le monde sorcier que ce n'est pas fait pout ça. Ca se mange. Tout comme la tomate ou les carottes. »

« Non. Ca ne se mange pas. Ce n'est pas fait pour ça. On va s'intoxiquer. Le concombre n'est absolument pas comestible. »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et mange ton entrée. Tu vas vexer ma mère. »

« Mais… »

Hermione lui pinça la cuisse sous la nappe et il planta sa fourchette dans une rondelle de concombre avec l'impression de se condamner à mort. Il ne pouvait pas manger ce truc. Il porta néanmoins la fourchette à ses lèvres et avala une première bouchée. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas mauvais mais il persistait sur sa position.

« Alors ? » Demanda Hermione d'un air supérieur.

« Je vais finir mon assiette pour faire plaisir à ta mère mais si tu dois m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, tu te débrouilleras avec les médicomages et je ne témoignerais pas en ta faveur à ton procès pour non assistance à personne en danger. »

« Mais bien sur… »

Le plat de résistance et le dessert furent plus satisfaisants. Au moins, il était sur que le poulet, les haricots verts et la tarte aux pommes étaient parfaitement comestibles.

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi chez les Granger et puis Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils transplanèrent de nouveau chez eux et Hermione amena directement le sujet sur le tapis.

« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit avec le concombre. C'est la première fois que j'entends une telle idiotie sortie de ta bouche. Même Ron n'aurait pas dit ça. »

« Ne me compare pas avec la belette ! Merci. Tes parents sont fous. Je te dis et te répète que le concombre n'est _pas_ un aliment. Ce n'est pas comestible. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

« Je le sais. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit Hermione avec son petit air supérieur.

« Tu m'agaces ! Je vais te prouver moi, que le concombre ne se mange pas. »

Il se précipita dans les escaliers, Hermione sur les talons. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se précipita vers son meuble. Son sanctuaire que lui seul avait le droit de toucher. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un pot crème.

« Ah ! Tu vois. Crème de jour au concombre, tonifie la peau….et là…masque au concombre pour rendre la peau douce. »

Il ouvrit un autre tiroir et en sortit un sachet de…Merlin…un sachet de rondelles de concombre prédécoupées.

« (…) Posez-les pendant une heure sur vos yeux et adieux les paupières gonflées. Tu vois ! Le concombre est un produit de beauté et pas un putain d'aliment ! »

Fier de sa tirade, il regarda Hermione qui se retenait à grand peine de rire. Mais bientôt, elle ne tint plus et explosa de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regarda Drago d'un air mi amusé, mi désespéré.

« Oh mon chéri, tu es pire qu'une fille. Des rondelles prédécoupées pour les yeux… »

Elle repartit dans un grand éclat de rire et articula entre deux gloussements.

« Le concombre est un aliment avant de servir de base aux produits de beauté. Tout le monde sait ça. Tu sais, tu es effrayant parfois. »

* * *

La fin est trop rapide à mon goût mais j'ai été prise par le temps.

Qui veut aller en institut de beauté avec Drago ? Et lui faire un massage tient ! xD


	9. Billet

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: billet ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Blaise Zabini tendit un morceau de papier à Drago Malefoy, qui le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore fourré ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Un billet m'a-t-elle dit. De cinquante livres. C'est pour payer. »

« C'est de l'argent ? Ça ? »

« Il faut croire. »

« Et qu'est ce que je dois faire avec déjà ? »

« Aller à la gare, Victoria, et demander un aller simple pour Brighton. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas transplaner, ou prendre un portoloin. »

« J'en sais rien moi. » S'écria Blaise « T'a qu'à lui demander à ta Granger. »

« J'y crois pas. C'est mon anniversaire et elle me fait faire des trucs de moldus. »

« J'ai toujours dit que Granger était cinglée. Trop de livres. Son cerveau à du griller depuis bien longtemps. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Répète-moi ce que je dois faire. »

« Putain Drago. T'es con ou quoi. Tu vas à victoria, tu demandes un aller-simple pour Brighton, tu payes avec ce billet de cinquante livre et voilà. »

« Mais ensuite ? Le train je le prends où ? Et je fais quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien moi. Je ne suis que le messager. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que ca arrive des trucs comme ça ? » Marmonna Drago.

« J'en sais rien. Mais bon anniversaire vieux. » Ricana-t-il en donnant une claque dans le dos de Drago.

.

Ce dernier arriva à la gare avec une heure d'avance. Mieux valait prendre des précautions. Il trouvait la vie totalement injuste. D'accord, Hermione était en stage à Brighton mais en un transplanage, elle aurait pu passer son anniversaire avec lui à Londres. Au lieu de ça c'était lui qui était obligé de se déplacer. A la moldue en plus. Monde cruel.

Après avoir passé vingt minutes dans une queue. Il arriva devant le guichet pour s'entendre dire qu'il s'agissait du guichet pour le métro. Il pesta. Ronchonna. Eu envie de rentrer chez lui et de passer son anniversaire dans un pub bien sorcier avec ses deux meilleurs amis mais…mais le fait était qu'Hermione lui manquait. Alors il fit la queue pendant un nouveau quart d'heure, au bon guichet cette fois.

« Bonjour, un aller-simple pour Brighton. »

« Première ou deuxième classe ? »

« Euh… » Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Où était Blaise quand on avait besoin de lui.

« Monsieur ? »

« Euh… »

La guichetière avisa sa montre couteuse et décida avec un petit sourire.

« On va dire première classe. Trente livre et cinquante pence. »

Drago tendit le billet que Blaise lui avait donné et en récupéra un autre, plus petit et d'une couleur différentes, ainsi que quelques pièces. La guichetière lui tendit ensuite un carré de papier rose et blanc.

« Voici votre billet. N'oubliez pas de le composter. Passez un bon voyage Monsieur, bonne journée. »

Drago récupéra son billet en haussant un sourcil. Le composter ? Il ne comprenait strictement rien. Il décida de suivre la masse de gens qui se dirigeaient vers les quais et il avisa rapidement un gigantesque panneau d'affichage. Il repéra assez facilement son train et fier de lui, il se dirigea vers le numéro de quai indiqué : le seize.

Tout les voyageurs devant lui passaient leur billet dans une petite machine et il supposa que c'était cela, composter. Il les imita et put enfin accéder au train ou il s'assit avec soulagement.

Le trajet se déroula sans problèmes, sauf si l'on considérait que l'ennui était un problème. Parce qu'à part regarder par la fenêtre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire dans le train et le temps commençait à se faire long.

.

Enfin, il fit la mer se découper à l'horizon et quelques minutes plus tard, le train entrait en gare de Brighton. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Drago se leva et descendit sur le quai.

La vue d'une Hermione souriante fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque et lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant et qu'il sentit son délicieux parfum, il oublia qu'il la maudissait à peine trois heures avant.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Drago. Je suis si contente que tu sois venu. »

« Tu me manquais trop pour que je ne vienne pas. »

Hermione lui fit un tendre sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement. Puis elle lui prit la main et l'emmena loin de la gare.

Ils passèrent à l'appartement d'Hermione, qui donnait sur la mer et puis ils allèrent se promener le long du rivage, main dans la main, heureux ensemble.

Le soir venu, Hermione lui fit un repas composé de tous ses plats préférés et insista pour qu'il souffle les vingt quatre bougies sur le gâteau au chocolat. Ils trinquèrent à sa vingt-quatrième année et alors qu'Hermione lui servait une part de gâteau, Drago commença à montrer des signes d'impatience.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Hermione d'un ton innocent.

«Il y a que je me demande quand est-ce que tu me donnes mon cadeau. »

« Quel cadeau ? Ma simple présence est un cadeau. »

« Hermione ! » Demanda-t-il d'un air abasourdi. « Tu ne m'as pas fait ça quand même ? »

« Bien sur que non. J'étais sur que tu tomberais dans le piège. Tiens » Dit-elle en lui tendant une petite pochette.

Drago l'ouvrit avec précipitation et découvrit deux billets. L'un était un billet pour un match de Quidditch opposant le Royaume-Uni à l'Irlande et l'autre était un billet pour un concert d'un groupe de rock sorcier très connu. Drago avait les yeux qui brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant au matin de Noël et il sauta sur Hermione pour l'embrasser.

« Il y a un autre billet pour moi, pour le concert et je crois savoir que Blaise et Théo se sont portés volontaires pour aller avec toi voir le match de quidditch. »

« Merci Mia. »

Hermione l'embrassa à son tour et après avoir fini la bouteille de champagne, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Hermione. Lorsque celle-ci enleva sa robe, révélant un nouvel ensemble de sous-vêtement, Drago sut que la nuit allait être longue et qu'en s'allongeant dans le lit, il prenait un billet pour le septième ciel.

* * *

Et voilà. Je l'aime assez celui-ci même si il n'est pas transcendant.

Et j'ai oublié de le mentionner à l'OS précédent mais excusez-moi pour les fautes, en une heure je n'ai pas le temps de me relire, je le ferais donc plus tard.

Qui veut manger du gâteau au chocolat et boire du champagne avec Drago ?


	10. Boulet

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Boulet ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la salle commune d'un pas lourd et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, les bras croisés. Son visage était rouge de colère et Ron décida que finalement, il n'allait pas lui demander de l'aider avec son devoir de métamorphose. Harry quant-à lui, se tassa dans son siège et fit mine d'être passionné par son livre d'histoire de la magie. Seule Ginny leva un regard interrogatif vers son amie et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

« Hermione ? »

« QUOI ? » Aboya celle-ci.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« RIEN. »

« … »

« Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! » Hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers le canapé ou étaient assis Harry et Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? » Demanda Ginny. Elle était la seule à pouvoir parler puisqu'Harry et Ron s'étaient totalement ratatinés en voyant qu'Hermione semblait leur reprocher quelque chose.

« Ces deux abrutis on séché le cours de potions et maintenant j'ai deux heures de retenue. »

« Tu as eu deux heures de retenue parce qu'Harry et Ron ne sont pas allés en cours ? » Demanda Ginny d'un air scandalisé.

« Non, j'ai eu ma retenue à cause de Malefoy. »

« Mais… »

« Rogue m'a placée en binôme avec lui et si Ron et Harry avaient été là ça ne serait pas tombé sur moi. Tout est de leur faute. Et c'est totalement injuste. »

« Il a fait quoi Malefoy ? »

« Il a éternué ! Ce type est un boulet. Je le déteste ! »

« Il a éternué ? » Interrogea Ginny en ayant le sentiment de ne plus rien comprendre à ce que son amie racontait.

« Oui, il a éternué. On était en train de préparer une potion et Rogue avait bien précisé qu'il fallait être délicat et ne pas émettre de forte vibrations au-dessus du chaudron. Au bout de vingt minutes, la moitié de la classe avait fait explosé leurs potions mais Malefoy et moi on était bien. La potion avait la bonne couleur. La fumée était cylindrique comme c'est écrit dans le manuel avancé de potions et là…ce crétin, cet abruti, ce boulet fini, il a éternué ! Et tout à explosé. Non mais franchement. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Non, bien sur, il ne pouvait pas non plus se retourner ou se lever et aller éternuer ailleurs. Non, Monsieur à décidé qu'il allait me pourrir la vie, me priver d'un optimal et me faire gagner une retenue. »

« Mais…il est malade. Il n'a pas du le faire exprès. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait tapé des mains au dessus du chaudron ou qu'il avait versé un mauvais ingrédient. Il est grippé depuis quelques jours. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas pu participer au match de quidditch le week-end dernier. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème ! En attendant c'est lui qui a fait exploser la potion et c'est moi qui ai une retenue. »

« Pourquoi Rogue t'as punie ? Il avait bien du voir… »

« On s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas Rogue le problème, c'est Malefoy. Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. »

« Oui Hermione. Mais reconnait pour une fois que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est malade. »

« Je n'en revient pas. Tu sais quoi Ginny. Tu es une…une…collabo ! »

.

Deux jours plus tard, le sort s'acharna de nouveau sur Hermione. Hagrid étant lui aussi grippé, le professeur Gobe-Planche avait été rappelée pour assurer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques et elle avait décidé de constituer elle-même les binômes pour étudier les botrucs.

« Je suis maudite. » Pesta Hermione en posant son sac près de Drago.

« C'est bludot boi qui debrais dire ça. » Marmonna Drago avant de se moucher bruyamment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas chez Pomfresh, au lieu de m'envoyer tes germes grippaux ? » Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

« Bourquoi est-ce que du ne redourne pas chez les moldus, au lieu de m'envoyer des germes de sang-de-bourbe ? »

« C'est bizarre, quand t'a le nez bouché, tes insultes marchent moins bien. » Ricana Hermione.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas puisque le professeur avait commencé à expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Après avoir soigné le botrucs, les élèves devaient les dessiner et Drago ayant décrété qu'il dessinait mieux qu'Hermione, s'empara du crayon et commença à reproduire la créature magique, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione. Elle devait avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien et qu'elle aurait surement fait moins bien que lui.

Sauf que…

« ATCHOUM. »

Hermione contempla, les yeux écarquillés, le dessin ruiné par un immense trait de crayon qui barrait la moitié de la page. Que Godric la tue, sur le champ.

« Mais quel boulet Malefoy ! Tu ne pouvais pas poser le crayon avant d'éternuer ? »

* * *

L'inspiration était partie en vacances pour ce thème. Je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit xD

Breffons.

Une review et tout les botrucs seront libérés. Il ne serviront plus de cobaye aux méchants élèves de Poudlard xD


	11. Allergie

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres dlires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Allergie**, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et je suis heureux. Je suis heureux parce que ce soir j'ai un rendez-vous. Non, non. Ne vous emballez pas. Je vous vois faire des commentaires comme quoi c'est mon premier rendez-vous. Non mais vous me prenez pour qui ? J'ai bien dit que je m'appelais Drago Malefoy. Ça devrait vous parler non. Drago Malefoy ? Coureur de jupons ? Tombeur ? Séducteur ? Collectionneur de filles ? Ça vous parle ? Bien.

Maintenant, vous allez oublier tout ça parce que changer de copine ça va cinq minutes…Bon, d'accord, cinq ans, mais il arrive un moment ou on a envie de poser sa valise quelque part et de la laisser. Vous comprenez ? Et la poser chez la fille qu'on aime en secret depuis qu'on a seize ans c'est encore mieux, n'est ce pas…

Voilà pourquoi je suis heureux de mon rendez-vous de ce soir. J'ai réussi. Après trois mois à l'apprivoiser doucement et a lui montrer que je ne suis pas con, riche, beau et arrogant – oui je sais que je suis beau, riche et arrogant – j'ai enfin obtenu un rendez-vous à elle. Elle c'est Hermione. Oui Hermione Granger, vous en connaissez beaucoup d'autres des Hermione ?

Je l'ai invitée au restaurant et elle a dit oui et je passe la chercher à vingt heures chez elle. Ensuite, on va manger, je vais finir de la charmer, je vais la raccompagner, l'embrasser devant sa porte d'entrée puis elle va m'inviter à boire un dernier verre qui dérapera en nuit torride…hum. Comment ça je devrais juste me contenter de la raccompagner ? Oui je sais que c'est Hermione mais moi…je suis moi et personne ne me résiste. Mais non, je ne vais rien gâcher du tout. Laissez-moi plutôt choisir mes vêtements. Histoire que je sois encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Chemise noire, jean bleu foncé. Je suis beau ou je suis beau ? Oui plus que beau…mais en fait je le savais déjà. Hermione aussi est très belle, rien que pour ça on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle est intelligente comme moi, gentille comme moi, prévenante comme moi, courageuse comme moi…je vais faire comme si je n'entendais pas vos commentaires sur ma gentillesse et mon courage, je suis heureux aujourd'hui et vos petites remarques perfides n'y changeront rien.

Et puis a force de parler et de vous raconter mon bonheur, l'heure passe et il faut que je me prépare. Douche, avant-Shampooing, shampooing, après-shampooings, démêlant, soin numéro un, masque, soin numéro deux, coiffure. Ensuite gommage, crème, non pas de fond de teint, vous me prenez pour qui ? Et puis je m'habille, je m'admire, décide que je suis parfait et c'est parti. Hermione j'arrive.

.

C'est à mi-chemin de chez elle que je me rends compte que je vais arriver les mains vides. Ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va me tomber dans les mains. Il faut que je lui apporte quelque chose. Comme des fleurs. Vous aimez les fleurs vous, les filles, n'est ce pas ? Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Je fais donc un petit détour chez le fleuriste, afin de faire plaisir à Mon-Hermione-Qui-N'est-Pas-Encore-La-Mienne-Mais-Qui-Le-Sera-Bientôt. Que choisir… des roses ? N'importe quoi. C'est tellement classique les roses, ennuyant, inintéressant. Hermione mérite mieux que des roses. Des tulipes ? Non. Des lys ? Non plus. Des tournesols ? Pourquoi pas mais je peux trouver mieux. Du Dahlia ! Oui, c'est la fleur parfaite pour elle. Je prend un bouquet composé de dahlia de différentes couleurs qui expriment parfaitement ce que je veux lui dire : blanc, qui permet d'exprimer les sentiments de séduction à la personne aimée ; jaune, qui représente la fidélité rose qui signifie que je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse rouge, qui veut dire que je l'aimerai toujours et violette qui signifie que mon amour pour elle est durable et croît chaque jour (1). Si avec ca elle ne me saute pas dessus…

Mon bouquet en main, je continue ma route vers elle et bientôt je suis devant sa porte. Je sonne, elle vient m'ouvrir, radieuse.

« Drago ! »

« Tu es contente de me voir on dirait ? »

« Bien sur. »

« C'est pour toi. » Dis-je en lui tendant le bouquet.

« Oh Drago, elles sont magnifiques. »

Elle attrape le bouquet et plonge son nez dedans. Elle hume l'odeur des fleurs à pleins poumons mais à peine cinq secondes plus tard, elle relève la tête et porte la main à son cou. Elle commence à se gratter et rapidement, des plaques rouges apparaissent sur son visage et son cou.

« Drago ? Les fleurs, ce ne sont pas des dahlias n'est ce pas ? »

« Si…pourquoi ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis allergique au dahlia. » S'exclame-t-elle alors qu'elle se gratte de plus belle.

L'urticaire apparait maintenant sur ses bras et sont décolletés. Ses yeux se mettent aussi à pleurer et son nez à couler. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

« Drago… » Dit-elle d'une voix faible « Il faut que tu m'emmènes à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, je passe le temps à me maudire. J'ai tout gâché. Ma belle soirée, ma nuit torride… Tout s'est envolé en fumée. Mais comment pouvais-je deviner qu'elle était allergique au dahlia ! Hermione va surement croire que je l'ai fait exprès et elle va me détester. Je suis maudit.

Si j'avais été un moldu, j'aurais bien dit « vie de merde » mais comme je suis un sang-pur qui ne connait rien à l'autre monde, je me contenterais de dire que j'aurais du lui offrir des roses.

* * *

(1) Je n'ai pas inventé le langage des fleurs, j'ai prit celui que j'ai trouvé sur wikipédia, mais j'avais choisi le dahlia avant alors j'étais super contente de voir à quoi il correspondait hihi. le hasard fait bien les choses !

Et pour la référence à VDM, ce n'était pas prévu au départ mais comme j'ai commencé mon OS par "aujourd'hui" ben j'ai eu envie xD


	12. Gâteau

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Gâteau ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était tranquillement allongé dans son salon, sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa femme. Il lisait un livre sur la fabrication des balais volants, pendant qu'Hermione écrivait sur un parchemin, son autre main glissant régulièrement dans les cheveux de son mari. La maison était calme et même si ce silence était plaisant, cela chiffonnait Drago parce que ce n'était en aucun cas normal. Un peu comme le calme avant la tempête.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. A peine quelque minutes après avoir eu cette pensée, des rires retentirent dans le couloir, ainsi que des pas précipités. Drago posa son livre se redressa à temps pour voir rentrer deux enfants qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même taille, même couleur de cheveux, même sourire espiègle, même yeux pétillants, même capacité à faire des bêtises, même capacité à rendre leurs parents gaga, même âge. La seule différence était leur sexe et la couleur de leurs yeux : la petite fille avait les yeux gris et le petit garçon avait les yeux marrons. Se tenant la main et riant toujours joyeusement, les jumeaux se plantèrent devant leurs parents. Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione mais Drago était plus suspicieux : si ils s'étaient montrés aussi calme auparavant, c'était forcément qu'ils préparaient – encore – un mauvais coup.

« Papa, maman ! » S'exclama la petite fille.

« Oui mon cœur ? » Fit Hermione.

« Papa il a dit qu'on pouvait demander ce qu'on voulait pour notre anniversaire parce que cinq ans c'est grand comme âge. » Déclara le garçon.

« Papa a dit ça oui… » Répondit Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à son mari.

Oui, bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça mais comment vouliez-vous qu'il fasse après avoir lui-même été pourri gâté pendant son enfance ? Il ne pouvait faire autrement, il n'arrivait pas à leur refuser quoi que ce soit. Hermione y arrivait…parfois.

« Oui, eh ben Julius et moi on a eu une idée super chouette. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui…comme on est deux, on veut un gâteau chacun. Parce que sinon on est obligé de partager les bougies et moi je veux souffler mes cinq bougies et Julius aussi. Et puis on aime pas les mêmes gâteaux. Moi j'en veux un au chocolat avec du truc blanc dessus et Julius il veut un gâteau au chocolat avec du truc bleu dessus. »

« Le « truc » comme tu dis c'est du glaçage. » Fit Hermione.

« Glaçage. » Répéta la petite fille.

« C'est bien… et pour vos gâteaux…je pense qu'on va pouvoir arranger ça. Mais il faudra que papa m'aide, je n'aurais pas le temps sinon. »

« Hermione… »

« Oh OUI, papa, tu feras le gâteau aussi, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. » Hurlèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

Drago jeta un regard noir à sa femme mais finit par acquiescer, au grand bonheur de ses enfants qui se jetèrent sur eux.

OoO

Trois jour plus tard, le jour de l'anniversaire des jumeaux, Hermione quitta plus tôt son travail pour passer au supermarché et elle retrouva son mari chez elle, dans la cuisine plus précisément.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as embarqué là dedans ! Tu aurais très bien pu le faire toute seule. »

« J'ai tout le repas à faire Drago. Il est déjà dix huit heures trente et j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais fait un gâteau de ma vie ! »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Allez, tu prends une tablette de chocolat et tu la fais fondre dans la casserole. »

Elle-même attrapa une deuxième tablette qu'elle cassa en petits morceaux avant de la mettre sur le feu. Drago quant-à lui n'avait même pas prit la peine de la casser et l'avait mit telle quelle dans la casserole. Alors forcément, lorsque le chocolat d'Hermione fondit plus vite que le sien, il commença à râler.

« Oh Drago, on ne fait pas un concours. C'est presque fondu, soit patient un peu ! »

« M'énerve, si j'avais utilisé ma baguette… »

« La magie donne un mauvais goût à la nourriture, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« C'est ça oui, tu vas me dire que les gâteaux de Poudlard étaient mauvais peut-être ? Et pourtant ce sont les elfes qui les préparaient, avec la magie ! »

« La magie des elfes ne donne pas le même goût. »

« Tu es d'une telle mauvaise fois ! » S'exclama Drago en retirant sa propre casserole du feu. Il revint près d'Hermione et lui demanda « Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? »

« Tu verses le beurre, le sucre et tu casses deux œufs. »

Il s'exécuta sans problèmes avec le beurre et le sucre, remua de la même manière qu'Hermione, mais au moment de casser les œufs, il fit tomber la coquille à l'intérieur de la pâte. Il leva un œil discret pour voir si Hermione avait remarqué, et comme ce n'était pas le cas, il continua à remuer comme si de rien n'était.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Tu verses la farine et la levure. »

Il obtempéra et versa les deux substances blanches dans la préparation. Il remua, remua et remua encore mais la farine faisait des grumeaux. Il s'énerva, insulta la farine et finalement, alors qu'Hermione allait mettre son propre moule dans le four, il sortit sa baguette et régla l'histoire en un coup de baguette.

Le restant de l'opération fut beaucoup plus facile, il beurra un moule, versa dedans la préparation et mit ensuite le moule dans le four.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Hermione, ce qu'il vit le fit écarquiller les yeux. Hermione léchait consciencieusement son doigt enduit de chocolat. Elle avait réussi à se mettre du chocolat sur le nez et sur les joues et Drago la trouva particulièrement attirante comme ça.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je nettoies les plats. » Dit-elle en passant son index sur tout le contour de la casserole. Elle tendit ensuite son doigt vers Drago et lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle « Tu en veux ? »

Le « nettoyage » des ustensiles dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, entrecoupés de baisers mais bientôt, ils entendirent les cris des jumeaux, que Ginny venait juste de ramener à la maison. Ils stoppèrent alors leurs activités et se dépêchèrent de finir de tout ranger.

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Julius et Eva…joyeux anniversaire ! »

Drago et Hermione applaudirent pendant que leurs enfants soufflaient les bougies sur leurs gâteaux respectifs et après l'ouverture des nombreux cadeaux, ils purent enfin se servir du gâteau.

« Qui a fait mon gâteau ? » Demanda Eva

« A toi de deviner mon cœur. »

« Ben il me faut un bout des deux alors. »

Chacun reçu une part de chaque gâteau et les enfants commencèrent à manger avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis sure que c'est papa qui a fait mon gâteau, il est trop bon. »

« Non, c'est le mien le meilleur, mais c'est maman qui l'a fait. »

« Non, le meilleur c'est celui de papa. »

« Celui de maman. »

« Celui de papa. »

« Celui de… »

« STOP ! » Intervint Drago. « Les deux gâteaux sont bons. Tout est parfait. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer le jour de votre anniversaire. »

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et continuèrent à manger comme des voraces. Mais soudain, Julius se mit à grimacer et porta rapidement la main à sa bouche. Sans se soucier des bonnes manière, il recracha sa bouchée dans son assiette et tout le monde put voir l'énorme morceau de coquille d'œuf qui trônait dans le gâteau.

Hermione regarda Drago d'un air meurtrier, Drago regarda ailleurs et les jumeaux se regardèrent. Ils se mirent à rigoler et Eva s'exclama :

« Ben finalement, c'est papa qui a fait le gâteau de Julius ! »

* * *

C'est OS est assez simple et je n'aime pas la fin (comme souvent xD) mais bon, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Au début Drago et Hermione devaient faire une bataille de farine après le léchage d'ustensile mais je n'ai pas eu le temps...tant pis ^^

Veuillez m'excusez pour les fautes d'orthographe, en une heure je n'ai pas le temps de me relire ^^

Une review et vous pourrez aller faire un gâteau avec Drago ou Hermione^^


	13. Tableau

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: tableau ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte violemment derrière elle, avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le lit, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Elle allait faire un meurtre incessamment sous peu. Elle ne savait pas encore qui, comment et ou, mais elle allait le faire. Parce qu'elle en avait plus que marre. Marre de ces élitistes, connard de sang-purs peroxydés et pompeux ! Si seulement elle pouvait les tuer EUX ! Mais voilà le problème, elle ne pouvait pas les tuer.

Parce qu'ils étaient déjà morts.

Cela faisait un mois que son enfer durait. Et cela faisait également un moins qu'elle vivait enfin avec Drago, l'homme de sa vie. Ils avaient attendu pas mal de temps avant de s'installer ensemble et à présent, au bout de trois ans et demi de relation, ils s'étaient enfin lancés et elle venu habiter dans son manoir. Son rêve de vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait s'était réalisé, mais il s'était vite transformé en cauchemar.

A cause d'eux…

Ils étaient perfides en plus, n'agissant que lorsque Drago n'était pas là. Hypocrites, lâches… Mais en fin de compte, cela n'était pas étonnant, on parlait quand même des Malefoy.

Et le pire dans tout cas c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les éviter. Elle était obligée de passer devant eux, au moins deux fois par jour. Mais la vérité était qu'elle y passait beaucoup plus souvent.

Elle renifla et attrapa un mouchoir pour essuyer ses yeux rouges. Elle détestait le fait qu'ILS arrivent à la faire pleurer. Et elle ne voulait pas prêter attention à leurs dires mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de se regarder dans le miroir.

« Mes fesses ne sont PAS énormes ! » S'exclama-t-elle a voix haute.

Elle grogna et son regard tomba sur le réveil. Ô joie, Pansy et Ginny allaient bientôt arriver et il fallait qu'elle redescende pour aller préparer le thé. Et elle allait devoir passer devant eux à nouveau et prendre sur elle pour ne pas leur lancer un incendio.

Elle sortit de la chambre et avança dans le couloir. Elle atteignit bientôt le grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. L'escalier de toutes ces tortures. L'escalier ou étaient installés tout les tableaux de la famille Malefoy. De l'ancêtre le plus vieux jusqu'au plus « jeune » c'est-à-dire Abraxas Malefoy, père de Lucius Malefoy. Tout ces Malefoy installés ici étaient les pires personnes qu'Hermione ai jamais rencontré, tous plus méchant et racistes les uns que les autres. Ils lui faisaient vivre un calvaire depuis qu'elle était arrivée et elle avait plusieurs fois du se retenir pour ne pas lacérer leurs toiles immondes.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença sa pénible descente.

« Tiens, tiens, revoilà la sang-de-bourbe…Je me demande toujours ce que mon petit fils vous trouve. » Commença Abraxas

« Drago a tout simplement perdu la raison. Non mais regardez-là…ses seins sont tellement petits qu'on peine à les voir. Comment arrivez-vous à le satisfaire avec ça. »

« Et ses cheveux Arrietta. Vous vous coiffez le matin. »

« Immonde sang-de-bourbe…vous l'avez ensorcelé. Jamais un Malefoy n'aurait pu tomber amoureux de vous autrement. »

« Et vous n'avez jamais appris à avoir un port de tête correct. »

« Gourgandine ! »

« Sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Catin… »

Elle arriva enfin en bas de l'escalier et se précipita dans les escaliers, tremblant de rage. Elle ne supportait plus ces foutu tableaux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui parler de la sorte. Elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Elle avait déjà essayé mais dès qu'elle se commençait à parler, les tableaux se mettaient tous à la huer et à la siffler et elle finissait par pleurer de rage ou de frustration. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Drago parce que lorsqu'il était là, les tableaux ne disaient rien, restant sages et silencieux dans leurs immondes toiles. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever lesdites toiles d'une part parce que Drago ne voudrait pas, d'autre part parce qu'il y avait un sortilège de glu perpétuelle derrière chaque tableau. Et elle ne voulait pas transplaner d'une pièce à l'autre pour éviter de passer par l'escalier parce que cela signifierait pour elle qu'ils avaient gagné et elle refusait de se laisser faire par une vingtaine de tableaux pourris ! Mais en attendant, elle voulait tuer quelqu'un.

Elle termina de préparer le thé et alla poser le plateau dans le petit salon.

« Vos fesses sont vraiment énormes. Vous devriez faire un régime. Mais même après ça, je ne sais pas comment vous pourriez plaire à Drago. Je me réjouis d'avance du jour ou le filtre d'amour que vous lui donnez cessera de marcher. »

Hermione détestait ça. Quand ils se déplaçaient dans les natures mortes du salon pour continuer de la persécuter. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de tableau dans leur chambre !

« Et puis que sont ces haillons que vous portez…l'argent que vous volez à mon arrière arrière petit fils ne vous permet pas d'acheter des vêtements décents ? »

« Pour votre information Mrs Malefoy. C'est Drago qui m'a offert cette robe. »

« Petite menteuse. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille espèce de vieille harpie. »

« J'en ai marre, marre, marre. »

« Ca va allez Hermione. » Fit Ginny en lui tapotant le dos

« Non, ca ne va pas. Je vais exploser les filles. Je n'en peux plus…ca fait un mois que je subit ça. Ils m'insultent, ils critiquent mon physique, ils me disent que je ne mérite pas Drago. Et si c'était vrai ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui… »

« Oh mais Granger tu es ridicule ! » S'exclama Pansy « Tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser faire par quelques tableaux ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses. Je ne peux pas les décrocher du mur. La seule chose que je pourrais faire, c'est les brûler. Et comment j'expliquerais ça à Drago moi hein ? Et Lucius ? Déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas, il me tuerait ! »

« Puisqu'on parle de Lucius, tu imagines que quand il va mourir tu auras aussi le droit à son tableau. » Ricana Ginny.

« Ne parles pas de malheur. Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi, je les brûles ? Je déchire leurs toiles ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à…je ne sais pas moi. Trouve un moyen de les empêcher de parler, sans les enlever. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'un mot n'en sorte. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Pourquoi Pansy ne montrait-elle pas qu'elle était si ingénieuse. Elle se leva d'un bond, attrapa sa baguette et se précipita dans l'escalier. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout les tableaux des ancêtres Malefoy étaient baillonés par un tissu invisible qui les empêchait de parler. Si leurs yeux pouvaient tuer, elle serait morte depuis quelque minutes mais en cet instant, elle savourait le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur eux.

« Alors les vieux ! Vous savez quoi : je suis peut-être une sang-de-bourbe, j'ai peut-être des petits seins et des grosses fesses mais au moins, je suis intelligente, et Drago m'aime comme je suis. Et jamais vous ne pourrez y changer quoi que ce soit puisque vous êtes mort ! AH ! »

Elle leur tira presque la langue en passant et repassant devant eux et elle se promit d'embrasser Drago dans cet escalier, juste devant eux, à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Est-ce que les tableaux pouvaient avoir de l'urticaire ? (1)

* * *

(1) la dernière phrase est peut-être bizarre mais quand quelque chose nous énerve ou quoi, on dit que ça nous donne de l'urticaire donc voilà ^^

Une review et vous pourrez aller consoler cette pauvre Hermione


	14. Sport

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: sport ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle vit le stade au bout de la rue, Hermione commença à devenir légèrement tendue. Ses mains devinrent moites et elle eut une soudaine envie de faire demi-tour et de retourner chez elle. Mais elle était une gryffondor, courageuse et elle allait le faire jusqu'au bout.

Toute cette stupide histoire avait commencé le week-end précédent, lorsque Blaise et Théo étaient venus chez Drago et elle pour une soirée match de quidditch. Les garçons avaient regardé le match assis sur la canapé, en buvant de la bieraubeurre et du whisky pur feu tandis qu'Hermione lisait en jetant de temps à autre un œil vers le match.

Lorsque celui-ci s'était terminé, les garçons était euphoriques parce que leur équipe avait gagné et Hermione pensait qu'ils étaient totalement ridicule.

Ensuite, elle ne savait plus comme c'était arrivé mais elle s'était lancée dans une discussion assez houleuse avec Blaise. Le sujet était de savoir si le quidditch pouvait être considéré comme un sport.

« Bien sur que le quidditch est un sport ! »

« Non, vous êtes assis sur un balai et vous faites joujou avec des balles le quidditch est un loisir, pas un sport. »

« N'importe quoi. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Bien sur que si. Les sports moldus sont des vrais sports. Pas le quidditch. »

« Drago, ta copine pense toujours qu'elle sait tout ou c'est juste pour m'énerver » Demanda Blaise à Drago.

« Zabini, je ne t'énerve pas. J'ai raison. Le quidditch n'est pas un sport. Vous ne faites rien du tout. »

« Ah ouais… »

« Tout à fait. »

« Alors venir à notre entrainement ne te gênera pas ? »

Drago, Théo et Blaise faisaient tout les trois partie d'une équipe de quidditch amateur. Hermione aurait bien voulu accepter la proposition de Blaise, mais elle avait le vertige.

« J'ai le vertige Zabini »

« Ca ne posera pas de problème. Tu ne monteras même pas sur un balai. »

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le stage, Hermione ne faisait vraiment pas la fière. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire si elle ne montait pas sur un balai. Drago vint la chercher et l'emmena dans les vestiaires. Il lui donna une tenue qu'elle enfila et l'entraina jusqu'au terrain. Hermione salua d'un air timide les membres de l'équipe, ainsi que l'entraineur qui avait accepté qu'elle participe à l'entrainement.

Ce dernier annonça que l'entrainement commençait et leur demanda de faire trois tours de terrain en courant. Hermione ne trouva pas ça bien difficile, et elle termina même parmi les premiers.

Les choses se compliquèrent un peu plus par la suite : l'entraineur leur demanda de faire des abdominaux, puis des pompes. Hermione détestait ça, elle ne savait pas s'y prendre et elle commençait à transpirer légèrement.

Puis on leur fit travailler les aducteurs et les fessiers, et les muscles d'Hermione commençaient à la tirailler.

Elle avait le souffle court quand ils travaillèrent l'exercice d'agilité. Elle devait lancer un souaffle à son partenaire, taper des mains et le récupérer. Puis le lancer, courir sur sa gauche, le rattraper, le relancer, courir sur sa droite et ainsi de suite. Au bout d'une heure d'entrainement, elle mourrait de chaud, dégoulinait de sueur et avait envie de boire le lac entier de Poudlard pour se désaltérer.

Les exercices continuèrent pendant une autre demi-heure et enfin, les joueurs purent monter sur leurs balais. Hermione ne le fit pas à cause de sa peur de voler, mais elle savait également qu'elle ne pourrait même pas s'installer correctement dessus tellement ses muscles fessiers lui faisaient mal. Il lui serait également impossible de contracter bras et jambes pour tenir le balai correctement. Non, elle était totalement épuisée et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : prendre un bain chaud et dormir.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, à bout de souffle, en se disant que Drago devrait la porter pour rentrer parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce. Blaise arriva à ce moment-là, balai en main et se pencha au dessus d'elle.

« Alors ? Qui a dit que le quidditch n'était pas un sport ! »

* * *

J'ai honte de poster ça...cet OS est nul mais je n'étais vraiment, mais vraiment pas inspirée -_-

Une review et vous aurez le droit à une séance de sport en chambre avec Drago (ou Hermione ^^) ou Blaise ou Théo tiens ^^ Voire les trois *bave*


	15. Mère

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la onzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Mère ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Drago n'aimait pas le mot mère. Parce qu'il lui rappelait toujours la distance entre lui et la sienne. Il avait toujours appelé Narcissa Malefoy « mère ». Il la vouvoyait. Enfant, jamais elle ne le serrait dans ses bras, jamais elle ne lui lisait d'histoire avant qu'il se couche, jamais elle n'avait de mots affectueux envers lui. Elle ne lui disait pas je t'aime. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais elle ne le montrait jamais, se cachant derrière cette façade de mère froide et stricte.

Lorsqu'il avait grandi, il s'était éloigné d'elle, si tant est qu'il ai été proche d'elle un jour. Elle restait sa mère, froide, lointaine. Il avait toujours cette impression qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux, qui s'élargissait de jour en jour. Ce n'était son nom qu'il mettait en premier dans les lettres qu'il écrivait depuis Poudlard. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il donnait ses résultats scolaires, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il se plaignait de Potter et ses acolytes. Non, elle était presque comme une étrangère.

Alors quand Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, il avait eu peur. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant vive ce que lui avait vécu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ai une distance entre eux. Il avait envie qu'ils soient une vraie famille tout les trois. Il voulait des jeux dans le jardin, des câlins, de l'attention, de l'amour. Il voulait qu'Hermione soit plus qu'une mère. Il avait envie qu'elle soit une maman. Aimante, attentionnée, proche. C'était d'une maman dont il avait rêvé étant petit, pas d'une mère. Et si lui n'avait pas pu l'avoir, il ne voulait pas que son enfant en soit privé.

Lorsqu'arriva le jour de la naissance, toutes les craintes de Drago s'apaisèrent lorsqu'il vit Hermione confortablement installée, leur fils bien calé dans ses bras. Elle le regardait avec de l'amour plein les yeux et caressait doucement son crâne recouvert d'un fin duvet blond. Elle le tenait bien au chaud contre elle, comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et lui tendit son fils. Elle le déposa délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front. Attentionnée, aimante.

« Drago…tu crois que je vais réussir. Tu crois que je vais être une bonne mère ? »

« Tu seras mieux que ça, plus qu'une mère. Tu vas être une merveilleuse maman. Je t'aime. »

* * *

Ahem...les OS se suivent et se ressemblent malheureusement, je crois même qu'il est pire que le précédent celui-ci. Cours et nul, je ne suis vraiment pas inspirée j'ai l'impression -_-


	16. Sensualité

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la douzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Sensualité ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Cinq ans. Cinq années qu'ils étaient en couple ce qu'elle redoutait était finalement arrivée. Elle se l'était juré pourtant. Quand la première année, puis la deuxième, puis la troisième était passée elle se promettait que jamais leur couple ne sombrerait dans la routine, dans le laisser-aller et qu'il y aurait toujours du piment, de la nouveauté et de la séduction entre eux deux, pour maintenir la flamme allumée.

Et pourtant, elle s'était trompée. Et elle était la seule responsable de cette erreur. C'était elle qui s'était relâchée, elle qui avait commencé à ne plus faire d'efforts. Ses cheveux qu'elle s'efforçait de discipliner étaient redevenus comme au temps de ses premières années à Poudlard et pouvaient rivaliser avec des fagots de paille. Elle prenait moins soin d'elle, et depuis la naissance de leur fille, dix mois auparavant, elle avait pris quelques kilos qu'elle n'arrivait pas à perdre et pour masquer ces petites rondeurs, elle s'habillait comme un sac à patates, avec des pull dix fois trop grands pour elle et des pantalons qui relevaient d'ailleurs plus du jogging informe que du pantalon.

Hermione s'était laissé dépasser sur le plan physique et cela avait influé sur tout leur mode de vie. Ils ne sortaient plus, ne se séduisaient plus, faisaient de moins en moins l'amour. Leur vie de couple se résumait à présent en une routine inquiétante : transplanage, ministère, dodo.

Elle avait constaté ce changement sans vraiment y faire quelque chose, un peu comme si elle était spectatrice de sa propre vie…et cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça finalement.

Jusqu'à peu de temps… car en effet, quelques jours auparavant, elle était sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Drago et leur fille, afin de renouveler sa garde-robe, le bébé grandissant très vite et changeant de taille de vêtement assez souvent. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis ensemble et l'évidence l'avait frappée. Elle faisait si peu d'efforts que Drago se mettait à regarder des autres femmes. Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les allées, elle voyait que le regard de Drago se posait tantôt sur les jambes nues d'une jeune fille en jupe, tantôt sur le décolleté d'une autre, tantôt sur la silhouette d'une troisième. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'il ne tenait pas la main, alors qu'il le faisait toujours avant.

Elle avait baissé les yeux vers son propre corps, et avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne faisait plus rien pour lui plaire et il se mettait à regarder d'autres femmes. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle risquait de le perdre. Il risquait de se mettre à la trouver laide et d'aller la tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou pire, il pouvait aussi purement et simplement la quitter.

Hermione décida alors de prendre les choses en mains et de se ressaisir. Elle allait rallumer la flamme de leur couple et pour cela elle allait employer les grands moyens.

Le samedi suivant, elle confia sa fille à ses parents retourna chez elle où elle fit un grand tri dans son armoire, jetant tous les vêtements amples et informes. Puis elle alla chez le coiffeur et parcourut ensuite les boutiques de vêtements, et surtout de lingerie.

De retour chez elle, elle s'apprêta longuement dans la salle de bain, et dans leur chambre.

Une fois tout les préparatifs terminés, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre son cher et tendre.

Lorsqu'il arriva, elle l'accueillit en peignoir et lui demanda d'aller dans leur chambre ou une surprise l'attendait. Il s'exécuta et haussa un sourcil en voyant la lumière tamisé et les bougies disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Intrigué et légèrement excité par ce qu'il sentait venir, il enleva ses chaussure et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes après, et lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans la pièce, une petite musique langoureuse se mit en route. La jeune femme ne portait plus son peignoir mais un ensemble de lingerie très osé, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu porter et qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Les joues rouges, elle commença à se déhancher et à avancer vers lui d'une manière très sensuelle. Et sensuelle, elle l'était, rien que dans sa façon de le regarder, de le toucher, et ensuite de l'embrasser. Jamais il ne l'avait vue comme ça.

Elle continua son petit numéro rempli de charme et de sensualité, au grand plaisir de Drago qui devenait de plus en plus excité…

Jusqu'à…

Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par dégrafer sa guêpière et la jeter au hasard derrière elle. Elle se repencha sur Drago pour continuer ses petites affaires mais bientôt, une drôle d'odeur se répandit dans la pièce. Drago se détacha d'elle, regarda par-dessus l'épaule et se mit à exploser de rire.

Hermione avait lancé la guêpière sur une bougie et elle était tout bonnement en train de prendre feu.

Drago trouvait la situation particulièrement hilarante et il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire, même lorsqu'Hermione eut éteint le feu avec sa baguette. Il riait tellement qu'Hermione se leva, vexée et un peu blessée.

« Mais Hermione… »

« Non, ça va, lâche-moi ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Avoue que c'est drôle. »

« Non, ce n'est pas drôle. Je fais des efforts pour toi, je me suis habillée comme une gourgandine pour te faire plaisir et pour que tu ne laisses pas et toi…toi…tu ris ! »

« Mais… »

« Non, puisque c'est si drôle, je vais remettre mes pull et mes joggings. Tu seras content comme ça. »

« Hermione. » Soupira-t-il en cessant de rire « Je…tu n'avais pas besoin de t'habiller comme ça si ça te mets mal à l'aise. Je ne nierais pas que tes tenues vestimentaires depuis l'accouchement me plaisent mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ça. Tout ce que je veux moi c'est retrouver mon ancienne Hermione. Celle qui savait se mettre en valeur sans efforts et qui était sensuelle au naturel. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? »

« Je t'aime. » Fut sa seule réponse.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas top, je le sais mais pour ma défense, il est 3h là et j'ai commençé il y a une heure donc après être rentrée d'une IRL. Ca compte comme excuse ? *yeux du chat de shrek*

Sinon, pour le dénouement de la soirée, c'était soit ça, soit ça finissait en lemon, donc j'ai préféré m'abstenir (je ne suis pas sur d'être capable d'écrire un bon lemon à 2h30 du mat xD

Une review et vous pourrez faire un show à Drago *_*

Bisous bisous


	17. Dragon

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Dragon ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Drago Malefoy était fasciné par les dragons. Il les adorait. C'était son animal préféré. Cela venait probablement de ses parents. Entre son père qui lui avait répété pendant toute son enfance que prénom venait de cette créature doté d'une grande puissance magique et qu'il devait être aussi fort qu'un dragon et aussi fier qu'un Malefoy et sa mère qui le surnommait tendrement mon Dragon et qui avait décoré sa chambre d'enfant avec des dragons multicolores qui gambadaient sur les murs, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cet animal.

Drago rêvait de voir un dragon en vrai, d'en monter un même. Mais jamais ses parents n'avaient voulu accéder à sa requête. Sa mère surtout. C'était trop dangereux, son petit bébé pourrait être blessé. Il avait eu beau hurler, tempêter, pleurer, supplier, ce caprice avait été le seul auquel Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy n'avaient jamais cédé. Il s'était même prit une correction lorsqu'il avait essayé de sauter d'un wagon de Gringotts pour aller voir si la légende était vraie…

En quatrième année à Poudlard, le rêve de Drago s'était à moitié réalisé. Certes il n'avait pas pu monter un dragon mais il en avait vu. Quatre. Quatre magnifiques animaux. Le Boutefeu Chinois dont les écailles était aux couleurs de Gryffondor mais qui n'en était pas moins splendide. Un Suédois à Museau Court donc les écailles bleues-argentées rappelaient un peu la couleur de ses propres yeux. Un Vert Gallois Commun d'un vert qui semblait à celui des rideaux de son baldaquin et enfin un redoutable Magyar à Pointes qui crachait des flammes impressionnantes.

Drago avait toujours gardé la maitrise de lui-même. Il arborait sans arrêt un faux air blasé et tout le monde semblait pensé qu'il se fichait de tout mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu faire semblant. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël et il trépignait sur son siège, en attendant que l'épreuve commence.

Parallèlement, sa haine pour Potter s'était renforcée ce jour-là. Il était affreusement jaloux du balafré qui non seulement enfreignait le règlement sans être puni et était autorisé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'âge requis, mais qui en plus, avait le droit de batifoler au milieu des dragons. Et pour couronner le tout. Il avait eu le Magyar, le meilleur de tous. Vraiment, c'était injuste.

Lors de sa pseudo septième année, Drago avait encore une fois maudit Potter et ses deux abrutis d'amis, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir vendu Potter au Manoir. Parce qu'à peine deux semaines après qu'ils se soient échappés du Manoir, que voyait-il en une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Potter, Weasley et Granger sur le dos d'un… Dragon ! La légende n'en était pas une. C'était la réalité et Potter était encore là à le narguer. Ils étaient montés sur un dragon, et pas lui ! C'était totalement injuste. Lui avait plein d'argent mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Trois années après la fin de la guerre, Drago avait commencé à sortir avec Hermione Granger et parallèlement, il avait commencé à développer un fétichisme inquiètant pour les dragons. Il collectionnait tout et n'importe quoi qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec les dragons : qui ce soit des baguettes cassées avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon, des vêtement, des pots de poudre de corne de dragon ou bien encore des figurines. Il avait même _volé _la réplique miniature du Magyar à Pointe que Potter avait tiré au sort des années auparavant, un jour où il était allé chez lui avec Hermione.

Lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec la brune, elle avait d'abord râlé en voyant tout ces objets inutiles, et puis elle avait été attendrie en voyant la peluche en forme de dragon qui devait dater de son enfance tant elle était rapiécée, puis elle avait fini par se moquer de lui et de sa fascination étrange.

Pourtant, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre sa petite obsession, Hermione aimait Drago alors pour ses vingt-cinq ans, elle avait décidé de lui faire une petite surprise.

« Je n'ai pas de cadeau ? » Demanda Drago d'un ton boudeur alors que les derniers reliefs de gâteau disparaissaient.

« Je comptais t'offrir une nuit de folies… »

« Je peux avoir une nuit de folie quand je veux. Je voulais un vrai cadeau moi ! Je t'ai acheté un livre très rare pour ton anniversaire, qui m'a coûté un bras ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors tu devais m'acheter quelque chose ! J'ai vingt cinq ans. »

« Je n'ai rien payé mais tu vas aimer, j'en suis sur. »

« Depuis quatre ans, ton corps je le connais par cœur. C'est nul comme cadeau. »

« Très bien. Sache que ce n'est pas ça mon cadeau. Tu l'auras demain parce qu'il faut se déplacer. Mais en attendant, ce soir, tu vas te serrer la ceinture… et tu dormiras sur le canapé par la même occasion. »

« Hééé ! Mais c'est mon anniversaire, je ne vais certainement pas dormir sur le canapé. »

« C'est ce que tu crois Malefoy. »

Le lendemain matin, bien décidé à ce qu'Hermione lui pardonne et surtout, qu'elle ne recule pas le jour où elle lui donnerait son cadeau, il se présenta dans leur chambre avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner lévitant devant lui et son plus beau sourire repentant. Une excuse plus tard, Hermione consentait à lui pardonner et en début d'après-midi, ils prirent un portoloin vers une destination inconnue.

Il ne savait pas où ils étaient quand ils arrivèrent à destination mais ce n'était certainement pas l'angleterre. Des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue et il lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Celle-ci se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique et envoya un patronus à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Un instant plus tard, un homme apparaissait de nulle part. Un homme roux. D'un roux reconnaissable entre mille.

« Weasley ? Mais que… »

« Drago attend avant de t'emballer. Salut Charlie, c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir accepté. »

« Mais de rien Hermione…suivez-moi. »

Charlie leva sa main dans l'air et la magie qui dissimulait le lieu se dissipa. Hermione eut un sourire satisfait en entendant l'exclamation de Drago. La réserve de Dragon de Roumanie. Des dragons, partout. Des bébés, des adultes, des mâles, des femelles. Pleins de beaux dragons. Partout.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Hermione…je te vénère. »

« Malefoy met des gants et suis-moi, Herena s'est blessée, tu va m'aider à la soigner. »

Drago passa une après-midi formidable : il aida aux soins des dragons, il assista à l'éclosion de trois œufs et put même prendre un bébé dans ses bras. Il assista à une séance de dressage et enfin, clou du spectacle, il put enfin monter un Dragon et effectuer un vol au dessus-de la réserve. Quand il se posèrent sur le sol, Drago semblait plâner à des kilomètres et paraissait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Avec l'accord de Charlie, il s'approcha de la dragonne qu'il avait montée pour lui faire un « câlin. » et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à Hagrid. Elle se promit de ne pas lui dire.

La dragonne semblait apprécier le câlin et laissa échapper un « soupir » de satisfaction…sauf qu'un dragon restant un dragon, ce ne fut pas de l'air qui s'échappa de ses naseaux, mais des flammes.

« Ahhh, AU SECOURS ! MES CHEVEUX ! »

* * *

Moi et mes problèmes de fin. C'est un peu abrupt à mon goût mais bon.

Désolée pour les fautes, pas le temps de se relire en une heure mais je le ferais plus tard ^^


	18. Bromance

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Bromance (amitié fraternelle très forte entre deux garçons, contraction des mots Brother et Romance) ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione attendait devant la porte en trépignant et elle s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra comme une furie, et alla s'effondrer sur un fauteuil, en face de Théodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson arriva peu après et prit place à côtés de celui qui allait devenir son mari. Ils regardèrent en silence Hermione qui reniflait à intervalles très très régulier et qui s'essuya rageusement les yeux. Malgré cela, les larmes continuèrent de couler sur ses joues déjà rouges.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Granger ? »

« A ton avis Pansy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« La question était purement rhétorique. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait troisième fois de la semaine que tu finis en pleurs chez nous. »

« Je n'en peux plus. Il m'avait promit. Hier soir on s'est encore disputé mais il m'a promit qu'il passerait toute la journée avec moi. Mais non, à dix huit heures trente, il s'est levé et il est parti. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, hein ? Tu le sais ? »

« … »

« Il m'a dit et je cite 'il me manque trop, il faut que j'aille le voir, ce n'est pas possible que je passe une journée sans lui', qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Il ne dit jamais ça à propos de moi, alors que c'est moi sa copine. Quand il passe des week-end entier avec lui c'est moi qui reste toute seule à la maison comme une idiote mais moi je ne lui manque pas, moi il peut passer une journée sans me voir. C'est à se demander avec qui il sort. »

« Hermione… » Commença Théo d'une voix douce « Blaise et Drago ont toujours été comme ça. Depuis tout petits ils sont comme les deux doigts de la main. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre. »

« NON ! Je savais qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, je savais qu'ils étaient même comme des frères mais là c'est malsain. C'est tout le temps lui, Blaise par-ci, et Blaise par la, et je vais envoyer un hibou à Blaise, et je vais voir Blaise, et « va te coucher je te rejoins, il faut que je passe un coup de cheminette à Blaise pour lui dire bonne nuit » J'ai l'impression que le couple ce n'est pas moi et Drago mais Drago et Blaise. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble. Il lui raconte tout, que ce soit sa vie, notre vie de couple, mes problèmes. Tout, Blaise sait tout. Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi il ne se confie pas à moi hein, pourquoi c'est tout le temps ce putain de Blaise qui a tout ? »

« Ils ont toujours fonctionné comme ça. Tu ne peux pas changer les choses du jour au lendemain. »

« Mais je suis quoi moi ? » Explosa Hermione en continuant à pleurer « Je ne veux pas qu'ils arrêtent de se voir, je veux juste qu'il me consacre un peu plus de temps. Pourquoi il sort avec moi ? Il ne s'occupe jamais de moi. Blaise passe toujours avant. Je suis sure que si Blaise se faisait greffer une paire de seins et un vagin, Drago me quitterai sur le champ. »

Théo ne put s'empêcher de rire, une image mentale assez hilarante s'étant incrustée dans son esprit. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et Pansy se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui donner un mouchoir.

« Hermione, Drago t'aime ! Il est amoureux de toi. Blaise est comme son frère, ce n'est pas le même amour. »

« Le problème c'est qu'il aime plus Blaise que moi. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est vrai. Et tu le sais bien. Mais moi je ne peux plus. Je ne peux plus supporter, je n'en peux plus de rester seule, de souffrir et de passer toujours après lui. Je le hais. Je hais Zabini, je voudrais qu'il parte et qu'il arrête de nous pourrir la vie. »

« Tu es en colère, et je le comprend. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on vienne lui parler ? »

« Ca ne servirai à rien. Il va promettre, comme il l'a fait hier mais il va quand même finir par dire qu'il faut qu'il aille le voir. Tu sais quoi en plus ? Quand ils passent la nuit ensemble, ils dorment dans le même lit ! »

« Oh…je sais ça, ils le faisaient déjà à Poudlard. Ils ont une relation unique. »

« Et on en revient au même Pansy. Il a une relation unique avec lui et pas avec moi. C'est tellement fort ce qu'ils partagent. Des fois je croirais voir des jumeaux. Ils se comprennent sans même se parler. Ils pensent aux mêmes choses aux mêmes moments. Et moi…moi il ne me reste que les miettes. Je suis jalouse de leur relation, et là, sincèrement, ce n'est plus possible. Je ne peux plus. Ils me font trop de mal. »

.

Hermione attendit Drago toute la nuit, mais il ne revint pas, ni le jour suivant, et ni le suivant. Quand il daigna enfin rentrer trois jour plus tard, il trouva Hermione dans le canapé, des cernes immenses sous les yeux et habillée avec les mêmes vêtements que trois jours auparavant. Elle se leva en le voyant et lui parla d'une voix cassée.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

« Hermione, écoute…je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mais on est parti sur un coup de tête avec Bl… »

« Tais-toi Drago. Ne prononces pas son nom ou je te jure que je vais faire un meurtre. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME PREND ? Il me prend que j'ai marre, je suis à bout. Je n'en peux plus de Zabini. Je n'en peux plus de passer après lui. De n'être que le second choix, celle qui passe après. »

« Tu savais à quoi t'attendre quand on s'est mit ensemble. Tu savais qu'en m'acceptant tu devais prendre également Blaise. Je ne vais pas changer ça Hermione. Blaise est trop important pour moi, il est essentiel à ma vie. »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Blaise…c'est…il est tout pour moi. »

Hermione accusa le coup et laissa les larmes couler. Elle ne pouvait plus.

« Alors je n'ai plus le choix Drago. Tu vas devoir choisir, c'est Blaise ou moi. »

« Je t'aime Hermione, mais c'est Blaise. Jamais je ne le laisserai. Je suis désolé mais si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, il ne te reste plus qu'à partir. C'est lui, c'est lui que je choisis… »

Assommée, Hermione s'enfuit dans sa chambre, désirant fuir le plus vite possible. Ses rêves de petite fille venaient de s'écrouler brutalement et aujourd'hui, elle avait apprit une dure leçon : parfois, l'amour ne fait pas le poids face à l'amitié…

* * *

Je me déteste ! Ma pauvre Hermione chérie. Vous avez le droit de frapper Drago, Blaise, moi et celle qui a donné ce thème aussi hihi.

Non sérieusement je n'aime pas écrire des trucs tristes, ou du moins des trucs tristes qui finissent mal et j'ai du mal à écrire ça :'(

Qui veut faire un câlin à Hermione ?

Bisous Bisous


	19. Cruche

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Cruche** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione Malefoy se réveilla, un sourire vint aussitôt fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse parce qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait une année qu'elle était mariée à Drago Malefoy. Elle tourna la tête vers son cher mari qui dormait encore paisiblement et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se lever.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner en chantonnant et en jetant des petits coups d'œil à son alliance. Un an !

Drago la rejoignit rapidement et ils mangèrent ensemble, comme ils le faisaient tous les matins.

Puis comme tout les samedis matins, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon, pour lire un bon livre, assise dans son fauteuil préférés.

C'est en entrant dans le salon qu'elle le vit. Ce paquet étrange posé sur la table. Elle s'en approcha et saisit la carte qui était accrochée, avant de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. « _A mon fils et à ma belle-fille, je vous souhaite de bonne noces de coton. En espérant vous voir bientôt. Narcissa._ »

« DRAGO ! Vient ici tout de suite ! »

« C'est pas moi ma chérie, je te le jure ! » Fit Drago en arrivant dans la pièce.

« Je sais ce que c'est pas toi espèce de crétin mais compte sur moi pour trouver ce que tu as fait. Si tu nies quelque chose que je ne te reproche pas, c'est forcément que tu as fait quelque chose mais passons. Ta charmante mère, nous à envoyé _ça_. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ose pas ouvrir. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et déballa le présent. Il était sur d'avoir entendu sa femme grincer des dents.

« Drago ? J'espère que cette chose n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est ! »

« Je crois que c'est une cruche. »

« Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère s'obstine à nous offrir des objets affreux. Après la lampe en cadeau de mariage (1), la cruche. Mais Drago…elle est horrible cette cruche. Et pourquoi faut-il toujours du vert et des Serpents sur vos objets de famille ? »

« Parce que c'est beau ! Et je te préviens Hermione, cette fois, pas de galipettes sur la table. Il est hors de question que cette cruche finisse comme la lampe. »

« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte pourtant. »

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui à du expliquer à ma mère ce qui était arrivé à son cadeau. On garde la cruche ! »

Malgré les protestations d'Hermione, la cruche rempli dès le soir même son rôle de cruche, même si Hermione persistait à dire que l'eau n'avait plus le même gout. Puis au bout d'une semaine, Hermione l'utilisa comme vase qu'elle planqua dans un coins, puis Drago la retrouva et il la réinstalla comme cruche. Puis Hermione s'en servit pour mettre des objets inutiles qu'elle ne savait pas ou mettre mais Drago la récupéra encore une fois.

Hermione n'était pas contente et cherchait comment se débarrasser de cette cruche qu'elle trouvait décidément horrible. Elle ne pouvait pas la jeter ou la casser elle-même parce que Drago saurait immédiatement qu'elle était coupable. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne supportait plus de boire l'eau de cette cruche et de voir l'œil du serpent qui la fixait pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Et finalement, le salut d'Hermione arriva en la personne d'Harry et Ginny Potter, et surtout de leur fils, James, 5 ans.

Hermione l'alpagua alors qu'il partait jouer avec son frère et la fille de Ron et Lavande. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui glissa un gallion d'or dans la main.

« Ça James, c'est pour que tu fasses tomber la cruche que tu vois là-bas, en jouant, et que tu la casses. Il faut absolument qu'elle se casse d'accord ? »

« Oui marraine. »

« Très bien. » Dit-elle en lui donnant un deuxième gallion « Ça c'est pour que tu laisses Drago te disputer quand il verra que la cruche est cassée. Je te défendrais, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Et enfin celui-ci. » Fit-elle en lui donnant un troisième gallion « C'est pour tout ça reste un secret entre nous et que tu ne le dise à personne, surtout pas à Drago. »

« Oui marraine Hermione. Je ne dis rien moi. »

« C'est bien James. Tu es un gentil petit garçon. »

Elle le regarda partir en sautillant et une bonne heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de verre brisé, un petit sourire en coin vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. C'est fou ce qu'on apprenait comme techniques en étant mariée à Drago Malefoy…

* * *

(1) Voir OS "Lampe" dans le même recueil

Bon, ce n'est pas mon préféré. Moi pas avoir été très inspirée par le thème et moi avoir un peu prit la solution de facilité.

J'espère que je vais me rattraper avec le prochain !

James...il ira loin ce petit xD

Bisous bisous


	20. Alcool

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la treizième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Alcool** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : Lorsque Drago parle, il faut l'imaginer bourré, vous savez bien comment parlent les gens bourrés, eh ben lui il est comme ça xD

* * *

Hermione Granger, Préfète-En-Chef, patrouillait dans les couloirs en baillant. Il était tard, et elle avait envie d'aller se coucher. Pourtant elle était loin d'avoir terminé et elle le savait parfaitement bien.

En effet, après avoir tourné à l'angle d'un couloir, elle avisa sa silhouette, avachie contre un mur, dodelinant de la tête. Elle le retrouvait dans cet état presque tout les soirs. Et c'était comme ça depuis le début de l'année. Depuis que son père était en prison et sa mère à l'hôpital.

Elle avisa encore une fois les bouteilles vides qui l'entouraient et elle les fil disparaitre. Comme a chaque fois.

« Malefoy…ça commence à devenir lassant ! »

« Hey…coucou, Granegrer, Gangere…Gra…Gar…enfin bref quoi. »

« Malefoy debout. »

« Non, non, non, jolie Hermione, je suis bien là. »

« Malefoy ce n'est pas drôle. Il est presque minuit, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher et tu me fais perdre mon temps tout les soirs ! Tu n'en a pas marre d'être ivre tout les soirs. »

« Je suis ivre de toi Hermione, mione, mione… tu es belle et ça me rend ivre. »

« C'est ça oui. »

« Je voudrais t'épouser tu sais. »

« C'est ça…si tu te lèves je t'épouserais d'accord. »

« D'accord chef ! »

Hermione commençait à avoir l'habitude et savoir quels stratagèmes utiliser pour arriver à ses fins. Drago se releva difficilement et manqua de s'écrouler à nouveau par terre. Hermione vint le soutenir et il s'appuya de tout son poids sur elle.

« Tu veux te promener avec moi ? On ferait une balade en amouureux au clair de lune. » Dit-il en essayant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Malefoy lâche-moi ! Je vais sérieusement penser à t'enregistrer. Si tu n'étais pas bourré je ne crois pas que tu tiendrais le même discours. »

« Jsuis pas du tout du tout bourrée toi. »

« 'Toi' ? Je vois…tu as oublié mon prénom maintenant. »

« Naan…tu t'appelles 'toi'. Et je t'ai déjà cent fois que j'étais pas bourré, je suis jamais bourré moi, j'aime le jus de citrouille. »

« Et les bouteille vides que j'ai trouvé, c'était quoi. »

« Rien vu moi. J'ai pas de bouteille. Sauf si je te mettais dans une bouteille. Je pourrais boire du 'toi' Hermionimione et puis on serait heureux comme ça. »

« Tu sais que je suis gentille avec toi. Je te ramène tout les soirs à ton dortoir et je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne mais là ça commence à bien faire. Je vais aller voir l'infirmière ou le directeur et je vais leur dire que tu est saoul tout les soirs. »

« C'est ta faute aussi…tu es trop belle ça me rend saoul. »

« Et tu tiens des propos incohérent. »

« Chut toi ! Ca tape ! Je crois que les vecracrasses ils sont venus faire la fête dans ma tête. Ils aiment bien dans ma tête c'est confortable. »

« C'est sur qu'il y a de la place…vu que tu n'a que deux neurones. » Marmonna Hermione.

Le poids de Drago commençait à lui peser et elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le mur qui masquait la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle prononça le mot de passe – quelle connaissait puisqu'elle était préfète - et emmena Drago jusqu'à son dortoir.

« Je vais changer le mot de passe…je vais mettre Hermione. » Chuchota Drago.

« Ils vont être contents les autres. » Répondit Hermione d'un ton ironique.

« Je sais… » Fit Drago avec un grand sourire niais.

Hermione lui enleva ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier, l'aida à enlever son pull et le mit au lit puis elle voulu s'en aller, rejoindre son lit qu'elle pensait avoir bien mérité.

Sauf que Malefoy ne semblait pas être de cet avis puisqu'il avait attrapé sa jambe et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Et que même ivre, il avait quand même pas mal de force.

« Ou vas-tu donc, on a pas finit de discuter toi et moi voyons, je suis un incompris et toi seule sais m'écouter. »

« C'est ça Malefoy. J'ai envie de dormir ici. Et toi tu as besoin de décuver alors lâche-moi et laisse-moi aller rejoindre mon dortoir. »

« Non. C'est pas du tout du tout l'heure mioninette. Dors avec moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu partiras pas, tu partiras pas, tu partiras pas, tralalilala. »

Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait Merlin ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel !

Excédée, et n'ayant qu'une seule envie : dormir, elle enleva sa robe de sorcière, poussa Malefoy et s'allongea dans le lit, fermant les yeux. Ce crétin allait avoir sa peau et elle irait dès le lendemain à la première heure, voir Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Parce qu'elle était bien gentille mais elle avait des limites.

Malefoy ivre par contre, semblait ne pas en avoir puisqu'il venait de se coller contre Hermione l'entourant de ses bras.

« Malefoy si tu tiens à avoir des enfants plus tard, tu me lâches, tout de suite ! »

« On aura plein d'enfants plus tard, tu sais. Queee des beaux enfants. D'ailleurs demain je t'épouses, tu veux bien hein ? »

« Je veux bien si tu ma lâches, que tu laisses une distance entre toi et moi et que tu te TAIS ! Je veux dormir. »

« D'accord jolie Hermione. Je vais parler avec les véracrasses de ma tête.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible et elle failli hurler en ouvrant les yeux et en voyant Malefoy le fixer.

Les évènement de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle s'empressa de se lever, tandis que Malefoy avalait le contenu d'une potion anti-gueule de bois. Elle s'habilla à la hâte, désireuse de partir avant que Malefoy le sobre ne se mette à lui hurler dessus soit parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille, soit parce qu'il avait honte et qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Elle mit ses chaussures à l'envers et couru vers la porte, mais alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée, Malefoy la surpris.

« Tu sais Hermione _Granger_, je veux toujours t'épouser… »

* * *

Ouuuh la fin guimauve à deux noises ! J'ai honte...ou pas d'ailleurs.

Ecrire le dragounet m'a bien rire. mais il parle trop, il est hallucinant.

Qui veut passer une soirée avec Drago (bourré ou pas ?)

Bisous bisous


	21. Conviction

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Conviction ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger et Hermione avait la bouche pleine de la tarte au chocolat qu'elle avait fait il y avait à peine une heure lorsque Drago, qui avait boudé la tarte parce que "ca fait un mois que je n'ai pas fait de sport, et j'ai de la graisse plein le ventre, si, si, tu ne la vois peut-être pas mais moi je la vois bien, il faut que je me mette au régime" lui lança entre deux bouchées de sa pomme granny.

« Ça te dirait qu'on se marie ? »

Hermione arrêta de mâcher, ouvrit la bouche et la referma, sans se soucier d'exposer au blond le tout le contenu de sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux, fit un rembobinage mental et comme rien ne changeait, les rouvrit et demanda.

« Excuse moi ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Répètes ta phrase ! »

« De quoi ? »

« Pas celle-ci crétin ! Celle d'avant. »

« Ça te dirait qu'on se marie ? »

« Drago Malefoy ! J'espère que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ? »

« Ben…si. »

« Je rêve là ? Dis-moi que je rêve. »

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. Moi, le grand, le beau, que dis-je, le magnifique Drago Malefoy, vient de faire une demande en mariage et c'est toi l'heureuse élue. Pense à toutes les femmes qui aimeraient être à la ta place ! »

« Je pense plutôt à toutes les femmes qui n'aimeraient PAS être à ma place ! Non mais tu te fiches de moi Drago. Dis-moi que tu te fiches de moi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? Je te demande en mariage et tu me cries dessus. Je croyais que tu voulais ça. »

« Ça ? Ça quoi ? Un pitoyable "ca te dirait qu'on se marie' en fin de repas, prononça sur le ton d'un "passe moi le sel", tout en mangeant une pomme, comme si c'était une corvée et que tu n'en avait même pas envie. Non, je ne voulais pas ça ! »

« Mais…qu'est ce que tu voulais de plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi… » Fit-elle en feignant la réflexion « Peut-être un peu plus d'envie, de conviction, de l'émotion, du romantisme…et une bague ! »

« Une bague ? Mais…si on se marie tu auras une alliance, je ne vais tout de même pas t'acheter une autre bague maintenant. »

« Tu sais quoi Drago ! Tu me dégoutes ! Toi qui te vantes de ton argent partout, tu feras bien de l'utiliser pour m'acheter des bagues ! Si je racontes à tout le monde qu'on va se marier, je veux pouvoir montrer à tout le monde ma bague de fiançailles et voir les gens s'extasier dessus. »

« Je ne te savais pas si futile et si matérialiste Granger. »

« Et je ne te savais pas aussi CON Malefoy ! » Explosa-t-elle en se levant et en lui balançant sa serviette de table à la figure.

Elle monta les escalier en martelant les marches comme si il s'agissait de la tête de Drago qu'elle écrasait sous ses pieds, mais le blond osa quand même demander.

« Alors ? Tu dis quoi ? »

« Alors je dis NON crétin ! Repasse ton tour. Et avec plus de conviction ! »

.

Hermione passa le reste de la soirée enfermée, dans sa chambre, à ruminer. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Harry avait emmené Ginny à Paris et lui avait demandé de l'épouser en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Et Ron…même Ron avait fait preuve d'inventivité et avait caché une unique fausse rose dans un bouquet de vraies roses, qui refermait une sublime bague. D'accord, c'était cliché mais elle aussi voulait une belle demande en mariage. Pas un 'ca te dirait qu'on se marie' alors qu'elle avait la bouche pleine de tarte.

Finalement, alors qu'elle avait à peu près réussi à se calmer en se plongeant dans un roman, Drago arriva et se glissa dans le lit près d'elle. A ce moment là, sa seule présence l'indisposait et elle se tourna pour ne plus avoir à le regarder.

« Arrête de bouder Hermione. Tu veux bien être Madame Malefoy. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. Et sache que le jour ou tu m'auras fait une demande en mariage correcte et que j'aurais dit oui et qu'on sera passés devant le mage, je garderais mon nom de jeune fille. Il est hors de question que je m'appelle Malefoy. »

« Qu…quoi ? Mais…pourquoi on se marie alors ? »

« Ok Drago…je vais rester calme, je ne vais pas aller chercher ma baguette pour te l'enfoncer dans les yeux mais je te conseille de dégager rapidement de cette chambre et d'aller dormir ou dans le canapé ou dans la chambre d'amis JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! »

.

OoO

« Hermione à refusé deux fois mes demandes en mariage ! »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Apparemment je manque de conviction ! »

« Granger et chiante. »

« Ta gueule Zabini. »

« Soit plus convaincant, au lieu de venir m'emmerder. »

« Comment ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas. Demande lui en public, elle est du genre à aimer ça. Tu sais, tu prouves au monde que tu l'aimes. Ou chantes-lui la sérénade. »

« Je ne sais pas chanter. »

« Drago…tu m'emmerdes, je te le dis »

.

OoO

Hermione essaya tant bien de garder son calme le lendemain, lorsqu'un ténor italien, accompagné de ses deux violoniste vint lui déclamer, sur son lieu de travail, à quel point elle était belle, magnifique, et femme parfaite…enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle avait compris, parce qu'après tout, elle ne parlait pas italien. Elle essaya d'ignorer les sourires moqueurs de ses collèges et tenta de garder sa main éloignée de l'agrafeuse qu'elle rêvait de balancer dans la tête de Drago lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, une fois la chanson terminée.

« Alors ma chérie, c'était convaincant ? Tu m'épouses. »

« Le _chanteur_ était convaincant oui. Toi en revanche non. Quitte à dépenser ton argent, achète-moi plutôt une bague. »

« Mais Hermione ! »

« Je n'épouserais pas un homme qui ne sait pas donner de sa personne. »

.

OoO

« Elle te connait bien… » Commenta Pansy.

« Ouais…mais je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à genou et tout le tintouin. C'est ridicule. »

« Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Drago. Ou tu veux te marier, ou tu ne veux pas. »

« Je veux ! »

« Alors fait preuve de conviction puisque c'est ce qu'elle te demande.

.

OoO

Mais Drago Malefoy était borné et tenta quand même plusieurs autres approches. Toutes un échec. Il avait oublié qu'Hermione avait le vertige et la demande en mariage devant le magnifique coucher de soleil à mille mètres d'altitude se termina par les pleurs et des « descends tout de suiiiiiiiiite. » Le petit parchemin parfumé à la rose donna mal à la tête à Hermione et la brune n'aima vraiment pas le « Épouse-moi, de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. » Il était en fait apparu qu'elle avait le choix et qu'elle avait même fait le choix de le gifler.

Et lors de la visite mensuelle chez les parents Granger, Hermione semblait vraiment irritée.

Mais Drago avait de la ressource et il voulait se marier !

Cette fois-ci, il attendit qu'Hermione ai terminé son dessert pour se diriger vers elle et se planter devant sa chaise.

« Hermione Granger ! Tu es la femme la plus chiante que je connaisse. Tu es maniaque, rigide, coléreuse et hystérique mais je t'aime. Et accessoirement tu es belle, gentille et intelligente mais même si tu ne l'étais pas, je t'aimerai quand même. Alors… »

Il mit un genou à terre, mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une bague. Puis il prit la main d'Hermione, mais au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, il tourna la tête vers son père et continua

« Alors, Monsieur Granger, acceptez-vous de me donner la main de votre fille. »

Le père d'Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.

« On s'en fiche de ce que papa accepte ou pas. Je suis grande et je peux prendre mes décisions toute seule. Maintenant met-moi cette bague ! Parce que moi j'accepte ! »

* * *

Valàààà...rah ce Drago, ce qu'il faut pas faire pour qu'il fasse une demande en mariage correcte !

Une review et vous pourrez vous marier avec lui (si Hermione le lâche bien sur xD


	22. Ombre

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Ombre ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard en ruminant. Il détestait cette fille. Ce castor ! Cet épouvantail aux grandes dents qui n'avait jamais du voir un seul peigne de toute sa vie. Ah si seulement il pouvait l'étrangler ou la renvoyer chez les moldues ! Cette fille était une plaie et il la détestait de tout son cœur !

La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il la détestait parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ou parce qu'elle était née-moldue. Ca avait été vrai au début. Potter était un sale gamin arrogant avec la tête plus grosse qu'une citrouille, qui attrapait toujours le vif d'or sous son nez et Weasley…Weasley était un Weasley tout simplement et tout le monde savait bien que les Weasley détestaient les Malefoy et que les Malefoy détestaient les Weasley depuis des générations. Bien que selon Drago, seuls les Malefoy avaient une bonne raison de détester les Weasley. Eux étaient simplement jaloux et c'était pour ça qu'ils n'aimaient pas la famille de Drago. Mais les Weasley étaient pauvres, roux, et vivaient dans une maison sans chambre d'amis et avec une seule salle de bain. Et ça, c'était une bonne raison de les détester.

Donc forcément, lorsque Granger s'était liée d'amitié avec eux, il l'avait détestée aussi. Et en plus, elle avait un sérieux bagage derrière elle : elle était-née moldue, elle avait des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, elle passait son temps dans la bibliothèque et ses dents semblaient être la résultante d'un accouplement entre un lapin et un castor. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était toujours là, à lécher la baguette des professeurs… Une vraie plaie !

Et puis les années avait passé et même si Granger était toujours restée la même, les dents de lapin/castor mutant en moi (et grâce à lui…malheureusement), sa haine s'était focalisée sur une seule et unique raison. En fait il se fichait qu'elle soit amie avec Potter et Weasley ou qu'elle soit Née-moldus.

Non, Drago la détestait pour une raison bien précise. Il travaillait dur à Poudlard, même si il ne le montrait pas pour préserver son image et qu'il devait toujours se cacher pour réviser. Oui, il disait toujours qu'il allait aux examens « au talent » et qu'il obtenait ses Optimal sans avoir travaillé mais c'était faux. Certes, il était doté d'une intelligence naturelle mais il était également bon élève. Et cela lui était récompensé, puisqu'il était le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard.

Et là était le nœud du problème. Parce qu'en réalité, il n'était pas récompensé du tout. Eternel deuxième, il restait toujours dans l'ombre de Granger qui récoltait des centaines de points pour Gryffondor, et les compliments des profs la bonne réputation !

Oui, lui aussi jouissait d'une réputation : celle d'un beau gosse, riche et coureur de jupons. Mais lui ne voulait pas que de ça. Il voulait aussi être reconnu pour son intelligence et son bon travail. Il en avait marre de rester dans l'ombre de Granger et de la voir tout rafler. Granger par-ci, Granger par là ! Il existait lui aussi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la battre et cela l'énervait encore plus.

C'est pour cela qu'arrivé au moins de juin de sa septième année, Drago envoya une grosse somme d'argent à la secrétaire du centre d'examens des ASPICS, amie de la famille et chargée de rentrer les résultats sur parchemins. Oh, il ne voulait pas grand-chose, juste avoir un dixième e plus que Granger pour être le premier. Ce n'était pas tricher ça non ? Et puis pour fois, il serait celui qu'on mettrait en avant. Il se ne serait plus dans l'ombre de Granger. Oui, sincèrement, il faisait cela pour la bonne cause.

* * *

Oui, c'est court et c'est pitoyable, je le sais, j'ai honte mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration. Les tomates sont à votre disposition.

Et tricher c'est mal, les pots-de vin aussi. Mais c'est Drago alors on lui pardonne.

Une review et vous pourrez consoler Drago.


	23. Prison

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Prison ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu savais. »

« Non…aucune idée non plus. »

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose. Elle m'inquiète. »

« Je sais bien…mais elle ne parle pas quand on lui demande. »

« Sans blague ? Et je te signale qu'il n'y a pas que parler qu'elle ne fait pas. Elle ne mange pas. Elle ne dors pas. Elle se lève pas. Elle ne fait que pleurer depuis une semaine. »

« Je sais…et Lupin s'est renseigné, ses parents vont bien. »

« Mais alors ? Qu'est ce que…

« Je ne sais pas Ron… je n'en sais rien. »

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione n'était pas sortie de son lit. Elle passait ses journées recroquevillée sous ses draps, à pleurer. Personne ne comprenait. Ils avaient gagné la guerre presque sans pertes. Tout le monde était heureux. Sauf elle. Elle avait perdu le sourire, ses yeux étaient éteints et ne pouvaient plus que verser des larmes. Personne n'arrivait à lui tirer une explication, ni à la consoler et tout le monde était plongés dans l'incompréhension.

Harry et Ron ouvrirent doucement la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Il faisait sombre et Hermione était encore enfouie sous les draps. On ne voyait que quelque mèches de cheveux dépasser. Harry et Ron s'installèrent sur le bord du lit et le brun tira légèrement le drap, révélant le visage bouffi de la brune.

« Hermione…dis-nous ce qui se passe. »

« … »

« Parle, s'il te plait…nous sommes inquiets pour toi ! »

« … »

« Hermione… »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda soudain Ron en aperçevant le tissu roulé en boule qu'Hermione tenait serré contre elle.

Il voulu l'attraper mais Hermione le serra plus fort, attisant la curiosité de Ron.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Répéta -il en tirant dessus.

« Lâche ça ! Lâche ça Ronald ! » Se mit à hurler Hermione, d'une voix suraiguë

« Non. » Insista Ron en continuant de tirer.

Malgré les hurlement d'Hermione, il tint bon et finit par lui arracher le tissu noir qu'il déplia, s'aperçevant alors qu'il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt. En le dépliant, deux objets tombèrent et Harry se précipita dessus. Le premier objet était un article de la Gazette du Sorcier, datant d'une semaine. C'était un article sur la condamnation de Drago Malefoy à vingt ans de prison, pour meurtre. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait gardé ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde la deuxième chose qui était tombée.

C'était une photo. D'Hermione. Et Malefoy. Enlaçés. Harry cligna des yeux, hébétés et leva ensuite les yeux vers Hermione qui pleurait silencieusement.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Harry rend-moi ça, je t'en supplie rend moi ma photo. »

« Tu…Malefoy et…toi ? »

« Rends la moi ! »

« Mais…c'est un mangemort ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas un mangemort. Il n'a rien fait. Il n'avait pas choisi de camp. »

« Il était là le jour de la bataille ! Il a tué Mondingus ! »

« Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute. Il ne voulait pas. Il se cachait…il ne voulait pas participer à la guerre mais…il a eu peur pour moi, alors il est venu…pour moi…pour me protéger…et il y a un mangemort qui m'a lancé un Doloris et Drago voulait le tuer…et…il n'a pas fait exprès…Mondingus est arrivé de nulle part. Ce n'est pas sa faute…et maintenant…il…il est en prison à cause de moi…je ne vais pas le revoir avant vingt ans…Harry…je veux mourir. »

Harry était sous le choc des révélations d'Hermione mais il n'avait pas le cœur de lui faire de réflexion sur le fait qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy et qu'elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Et apparemment, Ron pensait comme lui. Hermione était trop mal en point pour qu'ils pensent à lui dire quelque chose.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allée à son procès pour témoigner ? »

« Mais parce que…je pensais qu'ils allaient être justes. Je pensais qu'ils allaient l'écouter. Il a demandé à être soumit au test du Véritasérum ! Mais ils ont refusé…ils l'ont condamné sans même écouté. C'est injuste. Il n'a rien fait…Tout est ma faute… »

« Calme-toi Hermione. On va trouver une solution. Je te le promets. »

.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry utilisait son statut d'Elu et obtenait à Hermione le droit d'aller rendre visite à Drago à Azkaban.

La jeune femme tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la prison des sorciers, vidée des détraqueurs mais tout autant sinistre. Un garde l'amena dans une pièce aux murs gris, si sales qu'ils en étaient presque noirs et lui demanda d'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago arrivait, vêtu de la tenue réglementaire des prisonniers, amaigri et les yeux cernés, alors que ça ne faisait que dix jours qu'il était là.

Hermione se jeta sur lui.

Elle le serra dans ses bras en pleurant et le jeune homme referma ses bras sur elle en lui caressant le dos. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait à sa place. C'était là qu'elle devait être et nulle part ailleurs. Et il était hors de question qu'il reste dans cette prison. Non, elle allait arrêter de pleurer à partir de maintenant et faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, y compris utiliser la notoriété et le pouvoir de son meilleur ami pour le faire sortir de là…

* * *

Arf...la fin n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais mais j'ai été prise par le temps... -_-

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que je suis désolée pour les fautes mais en une heure, pas le temps de se relire.

Qui veut faire un gros câlin à Drago ?


	24. Onde

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Onde ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : l'heure est très grave ! J'ai écrit un DRABBLE ! Alors que je hais les drabble parce que c'est trop court. Pendez-moi... En plus je l'aime ce drabble -_-'

* * *

Ca lui fait toujours le même effet. Avec elle. A chaque fois. C'est la même onde de pur plaisir qui le traverse de part en part. De la tête au pieds, fulgurante, cette décharge électrique qui lui remue les sens. Rien ne lui fait autant d'effet que cela que cela.

.

L'onde se propage en lui et il en connait les effets par cœur. Les muscles qui se tendent, le corps qui se crispe, la tête qui se rejette en arrière. La bouche qui s'ouvre en un cri inarticulé. Les poils qui se hérissent.

.

Il adore cette sensation si unique. Ce toucher si particulier. Cette odeur unique. Ce gout unique. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait faire ça. Il l'aime et ça ne rend la chose que meilleure.

.

Il prend toujours son temps. Il veut savourer. Profiter de cette onde jusqu'au dernière instant. Jusqu'au final…

.

« Huuummm…Oh oui. »

.

Il ferme les yeux. Voit des étoiles. Et puis tout est fini. L'onde de plaisir s'en va, ne laissant que des traces derrière elle.

.

« Alors ? C'était bon ? »

.

« Comme à chaque fois Hermione. Ton fondant au chocolat est vraiment le meilleur du monde. Le manger, c'est limite mieux que te faire l'amour. »

* * *

Oui...vous remarquerez ma pitoyable tentative de rendre la chose plus longue qu'elle ne l'est vraiment en espaçant partout. Putain j'ai écrit un drabble quoi...je veux mourir.

Mais mouhahahahah quand même...j'aime ma chute.


	25. Orgie

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Orgie ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : Je décline toute responsabilité. C'est pas moi qui choisi les thèmes, je le rappelle.

**Warning** : le rating de ce recueil est K+ mais là…ça va être un peu plus, donc je préviens, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas (même si il n'y a rien d'explicite...c'est plus un T qu'un M ^^)

* * *

Hermione retomba sur l'oreiller pantelante et se tourna vers Drago dont la poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait à un rythme affolant. Il se tourna vers elle et il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, avant de se redresser sur un coude.

« Non…on ne recommence pas. »

« Tout de suite…mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. »

« Tu te ramolli Malefoy. »

« … »

« … »

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« On peut avoir une discussion post-sexe ? »

« Quel genre de discussion ? »

« J'ai envie de connaitre ton fantasme le plus inavouable. »

« Oh… » Fit-elle en rougissant.

Elle voulu détourner la tête mais Drago attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder, les yeux brillants.

« Alors Granger ! »

« Non. Je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est trop gênant. »

« Rien ne me gêne. Allez, dit-moi. Tu titille ma curiosité, je veux savoir. »

« Non… »

« Alleeeeez. » Dit-il en commençant à la chatouiller. « Je te dirais le mien après. »

« Mais j'ai honte. »

« Dis juste ! » S'exclama-t-il en continuant ses chatouille jusqu'à la faire céder. »

« Très bien…déjà…tu fais partie de mon fantasme… »

« Encore heureux… »

.

« Et puis nous partons en camping sauvage avec Blaise, Théo, Harry et Marcus Flint…et nous faisons tous les six la route dans un mini-van et comme je suis la seule fille vous vous occuper tous de moi. Je suis assise à l'arrière du mini-van, entre deux personnes et vous conduisez à tour de rôle et à chaque fois que tu conduis ou que tu es assis à l'avant, les deux qui sont assis à côté de moi me tripotent et c'est super excitant parce que tu ne dois absolument pas t'en rendre compte. Je crois que c'est Blaise et Théo qui commencent. Et Théo il fait des trucs trop merveilleux avec ses mains et j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de bruit. Marcus s'y met rapidement lui aussi mais Harry est un peu plus gêné parce que c'est mon meilleur ami.

Et puis on arrive au milieu de la forêt ou on va faire notre camping et pendant que toi et tes copains montez la tente moi je vais chercher du bois avec Harry pour faire le feu…et pendant qu'on est tout les deux il me dit que ce qui s'est passé dans le mini-van l'a un peu gêné mais moi je vois bien qu'il est émoustillé alors je prends les devants et je l'embrasse. Puis on retourne à la tente comme si de rien n'était.

Ensuite la journée se passe, puis la soirée et comme il fait chaud avec le feu, vous vous mettez tous torse nu et moi, comme j'ai chaud aussi, j'enlève et ma robe, comme vous m'avez déjà tous vu en maillot de bain, c'est exactement pareil.

Puis on discute tous autour du feu et je vois que Théo, Blaise, Harry et Marcus ne cessent de me regarder alors je fais exprès de t'embrasser et de te caresser partout pour les titiller.

Et puis très vite, on se lève et on va tous les deux dans la tente pour continuer ce qu'on avait commencé…et là, les garçons arrivent…au début tu ronchonne un peu et puis Blaise commence à s'occuper de toi alors tu cèdes. Et là…là Drago, c'est la meilleure partie. Tous les cinq vous vous occupez de moi à merveille, à tour de rôle, en même temps, dans tous les sens, pendant des heures. Ce n'est pas comme dans la vraie vie, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous reposer et moi non plus, et ça continue pendant des heures, et puis je crie, et puis je dit des mots vulgaires et c'est super. Et parfois, il y a ton père qui vient…mais pas tout le temps. Ou alors c'est ce chanteur là…tu sais celui que j'aime bien et que tu trouve qu'il a une tête de pékinois…ce qui est totalement, faux, tu es juste jaloux. Et on fait ça toute la nuit, et la journée d'après. Et parfois je m'arrête et je vous regarde tous…comme ça…pendant toute la durée du camping. Pourtant quand on rentre, rien n'a changé, tu es toujours mon chéri et les autres sont toujours mes amis. Voilà »

Rouge écarlate, Hermione baissa les yeux pour ne pas pouvoir la bouche grande ouverte de Drago. Il était sang-voix. Hermione…sa sage petite Hermione. Sa petite Chérie qui n'avait connu qu'un seul homme…lui.

« Wow…je…je croyais que tu allais me parler d'accessoires, de nourriture ou de plan à trois à la limite mais ça…tu es pire que moi en fin de compte. »

* * *

Hum...j'ai honte, il y a des trucs qu'on assume pas...eh ben ça ça en fait un peu partie xD Heureusement que c'est enfoui dans le recueil. J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un scénario de film porno genre "Mia la coquine et les cinq soumis" parce que Hermione ça fait moi bien comme nom dans un porno que Mia (je dis ça, je m'y connais pas en porno mais bon Clara ça finit en A alors...et POur les mecs Rocco en O DragO, ThéO...hum...breffons, je m'enfonce).

Je vous interdis de me demander de faire un OS plus long ou une fic racontant le fantasme d'Hermione en détail. Je le dis tout de suite, c'est non xD

Bref...je vais aller m'enterrer...

Bisous Bisous

Et une review et vous aurez le droit d'être à la place d'Hermione.


	26. Colère

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quinzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Colère** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« MALEFOOOOOY ! »

Le cri venait de résonner dans toute la maison et Drago ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il attendait qu'Hermione se mette – encore – en colère contre lui pour pouvoir lui sortir la petite réplique qui lui était venue en tête un soir.

Confortablement installé dans le canapé, il attendit encore un peu. Quatre. Trois. Deux. U…

« MALEFOOOOOOOY. »

« PUTAIN DE BOUSE DE DRAGON ! MALEFOY ! »

Drago se leva tranquillement, et monta l'escalier d'un pas extraordinairement lents. Certains pourraient dire qu'il jouait avec le feu, mais lui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Certes il y avait eu un temps ou il craignait la colère d'Hermione, sa joue ne se rappelait que trop bien du coup de poing qu'elle lui avait balancé en troisième année. Il s'était fait prudent pendant plusieurs années après ça. Mais à présent, la colère d'Hermione l'amusait plus qu'autre chose, il adorait voir ses yeux lancer des éclairs et ses joues devenir toutes rouge.

« MAALEE… »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Ca fait TROIS fois que je t'appelle ! »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

« Tu te fiches vraiment de moi là ? »

« Pas du tout. Je t'ai entendu crier « Malefoy » Je croyais que tu parlais de toi, après tout, c'est aussi comme ça que tu te nommes. »

Il retint un sourire, satisfait d'avoir placé sa petite phrase. Et l'air qu'arborait Hermione après ça valait tout l'or du monde. Elle semblait se retenir de lui frapper la tête contre le mur et Drago adorait ça.

« ENLEVE MOI TOUT DE SUITE CET AIR SATISFAIT MALEFOY. Tu es vraiment un…un… »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore. »

« Tu SAIS ce que tu as fait. C'est quoi CA ? »

Hermione pointa vers la baignoire et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'elle avait plusieurs autres qualités, parce que sa psychorigidité pouvait faire peur parfois.

« Ca, c'est le bouchon d'évacuation des eaux, de notre baignoire. »

« Reste calme, Hermione, reste calme… »

« Tout à fait ma chérie, reste calme, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. »

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu te… »

« Non, je ne me fiche pas de toi. »

« Ah oui, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il y a plein de CHEVEUX qui bouchent la baignoire ? Des cheveux BLONDS ? »

« Parce que je me suis lavé les yeux. »

« TU ES VRAIMENT UNE ENFLURE MALEFOY. CA FAIT DES SEMAINES QUE JE TE REPETE DE NETTOYER DERRIERE TOI. QUI EST-CE QUI VA FAIRE CA A TON AVIS. »

« Euhh…notre elfe de maison…ah non, c'est vrai, tu refuses qu'on en ai un. »

Drago se précipita hors de la salle de bain en ricanant comme un idiot. Il adorait ça. Mais il savait à quel moment il fallait mieux battre en retraite et ce moment était arrivé. Généralement, l'étape suivante était la violence physique et il préférait éviter ça. Effectivement, il entendit un hurlement effroyable, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Les merveilles de la magie, ou comment casser un miroir plusieurs fois par semaines.

Drago partit s'isoler une bonne heure dans le bureau pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer, et puis il revint pour l'étape finale des Colères d'Hermione, celle qu'il préférait.

« Drago. Je suis désolée d'avoir crier mais il faut vraiment que tu comprennes, je ne suis pas un elfe. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué d'enlever quelques pauvres malheureux cheveux de la baignoire. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu le fais. Tu pourrais utiliser ta baguette, en deux secondes ce serait fait. »

« … »

« Et puis ensuite j'ai vu que tu avais _encore_, mal rebouché le tube de dentifrice. C'est vraiment pénible Drago. C'est toujours, tout le temps, en permanence qu'il faut te répéter. »

« … »

« Et hier…les miettes que tu as laisséuuphmmm. »

Et voilà. Drago venait de la calmer d'un coup, comme il le faisait presque à chaque fois. Il s'était approché doucement, pendant qu'elle continuait de crier et sans prévenir, il l'avait embrassée. C'était toujours cela qu'il préférait dans les Colères d'Hermione : la manière dont elles se terminaient. Qu'elle s'énerve pendant une minute, une heure ou une journée, il finissait toujours par la faire taire de la même manière. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Et puis elle était encore plus sauvage après ça. Comme si elle essayait de se venger en lui griffant le dos ou en lui mordant le cou.

Alors il comptait continuer de l'embêter, de la mettre encore plus en colère parce que finalement, même si elle hurlait comme une poissonnière, il adorait ça chez elle.

* * *

C'est court, c'est nul, ça doit être bourré de fautes mais bon...je n'ai pas pu résister à participer à la nuit, malgré moi état de fatigue avancée xD

Qui veut se mettre en colère contre Drago pour qu'il vous calme à sa manière ? xD

Bisous Bisous


	27. Lapsus

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quinzième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Lapsus** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Sale fouine ! »

« Castor. »

« Barbie ! »

« Hérisson. »

« Crétin. Je te déteste. »

« Moi aussi je te déteste…t'es vraiment trop belle. »

« Pardon ? »

« T'es vraiment trop bête. »

« Non, non, non, je ne crois pas Malefoy. Tu n'as pas dit ça. »

« Si. »

« Non, tu as dit 't'es vraiment trop belle' »

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Si tu t'es vendu. Je croyais j'étais un castor. »

« Ma langue à fourché. »

« Je te fais perdre tes moyens, avoue ! »

« Non ! »

« Si, je t'avais dit que ce serait moi la plus forte, il faut que tu reprennes des cours. J'ai gagné. »

« Non, tu n'as rien gagné du tout. »

« Tu rigoles Malefoy ? Tu as dit que j'étais belle, donc tu as cédé le premier et tu me dois vingt gallions. Et je veux un bisou en prime. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas tenir, tu m'aimes tellement que ça ressort toujours. »

« Tu as triché… »

« Non, ma beauté est naturelle. »

« Je déteste. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Et n'oublie pas mes vingt gallions."

* * *

Ahem...sans commentaires. Je crois que je vais arrêter le massacre ici. En plus ça fait deux nuit de suite que je fais un drabble alors que je déteste ça -'

Désolée pour les fautes.


	28. Faim

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Faim** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Drago Malefoy se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, avant d'ouvrir les yeux bel et bien réveillé alors que l'on était au beau milieu de la nuit. Il tenta de se rendormir, en vain. Son ventre émettait d'horribles gargouillements et il dut enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas crier de frustration. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme, il fallait qu'il tienne jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Il le fallait.

Mais son ventre n'était apparemment pas d'accord avec lui et il émit un autre gargouillement.

Le blond avait tellement faim que ça en devenait horrible. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer et de se mettre à croquer dans ses draps. Et lorsqu'il imaginait les tablettes de chocolats et autre sucreries qui devaient se trouver à deux pas de lui, dans les tables de chevets de Crabbe et Goyle, il voulait mourir.

C'était insoutenable.

Il tenta de penser à autre chose pendant exactement quatre minutes et demi, puis il craqua. Il se leva sans bruit, prit sa baguette, enfila un pull aux couleurs de sa maison par-dessus son pyjama et se faufila hors du dortoir.

Le creux – le trou béant – dans son estomac était tellement large qu'il ne pouvait même pas courir et il atteignit le tableau représentant la coupe de fruit en un temps ridiculement long. Mais il s'en fichait. Il allait pouvoir apaiser la faim qui le tiraillait.

Il ouvrit la porte, près à saisir la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, lorsqu'il se figea. Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Qu'est ce que cette foutue Granger faisait ici avec…avec ce qui ressemblait à un…non…pas ça…chocolat…gâteau…tentation.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Granger ? » Grinça-t-elle.

« Je…je…je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors…je suis venue m'entrainer à faire du gâteau au chocolat. Je suis nulle en cuisine et c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Ginny alors… »

« Je me fiche ta vie passionnante. »

« Tu…tu ne diras pas aux professeurs que je suis sortie du dortoir en pleine nuit n'est ce pas. » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Je ne dirais rien mais par pitié… »

« Tu veux goûter ? » Dit-elle en lui tendant une part de gâteau encore tiède.

Cette fois-ci Drago failli vraiment se mettre à pleurer. Cette fille était le diable incarné. Elle était vile, maléfique et…et…et ses doigts se tendirent malgré lui vers la le gâteau recouvert de glaçage.

Pop.

« Ancien Maitre Drago, Dobby est venu à votre secours. Ancien Maitre Drago ne doit pas manger de gâteau au chocolat, non, non, non. Si ancien Maitre Drago a faim, Dobby peut lui servir une compote de pomme, ou des framboises, ou du raisin. Mais pas de gâteau. »

« Dobby ? » Interrogea Hermione.

« Ancien Maitre Drago a demandé à Dobby de le surveiller quand il vient dans les cuisines et Dobby a accepté parce que Dobby aime rendre service, et puisqu'Ancien Maitre Drago s'entend à présent bien avec Harry Potter, Dobby n'a pas vu d'inconvénient à… »

« Je veux mangeeeer. » Gémit Drago.

« Dobby va apporter des fruits à ancien Maitre Drago. Tout de suite. » Fit-il en se précipitant vers un des nombreux garde-mangers.

Il rapporta une bonne quantité de fruits et les posa devant Drago qui se jeta dessus avidement. Hermione le regarda manger en haussant les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait visiblement mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy semblait si affamé. N'avait-il pas mangé au diner ? Et pourquoi pas de gâteau. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

« Malefoy ? »

« … »

« Malefoy ? »

« Je mange ! »

« Oh…euh, désolée mais. »

« Ne pose pas de questions. »

« Mais… »

Il lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit taire et continua de manger ses fruits, jusqu'au dernier. Mais même une fois terminé, le stupide gâteau de stupide Granger était toujours là. A le narguer.

« Granger, par pitié fais disparaitre ce maudit gâteau de ma vue. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Expliques ! Sinon je le mange devant toi. »

« Très bien. Mais ne t'avises même pas de répéter à qui que ce soit ce que… »

« Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne dirais rien. Juré. »

« … »

« … »

« Je suis au régime. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Hermione en retenant un éclat de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle espèce d'épouvantail. Regardes-ca ! » Dit-il en soulevant son pull et son haut de pyjama.

Il pinça sa peau au niveau de son ventre et lança d'un ton dramatique « J'ai de la graisse partout ! Je ne tiens plus sur mon balai. Si je ne tiens pas ce régime jusqu'à la fin de la saison de quidditch nous allons perdre. Je suis gras. Et à cause de ça, je ne mange que de la nourriture pour lapin et j'ai faim. » Pleurnicha-t-il à moitié.

Hermione, qui n'avait rien vu de gras sur le ventre de Malefoy, et qui savait à présent qu'il y avait pire que Lavande et Parvati, se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui souhaitant bonne chance, avant de sortir en courant pour pouvoir rire à son aise. Au régime. Malefoy. Vraiment…

L'année passa et Drago ne croisa plus Hermione dans les cuisines, lors de ses fringales nocturnes. Il avait eu peur pendant un moment qu'elle ne répète ce qu'il lui avait confié, mais il n'en fut rien.

Pourtant, lorsque le dernier match de la saison fut terminé, Drago reçu un petit avion en papier alors qu'il se changeait. Il le déplia et eut un petit sourire en lisant ce qui était écrit.

_Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt deux heures. Mon gâteau au chocolat, que je maitrise parfaitement maintenant, t'attends. H.G._

* * *

Voilà pour celui-ci. Drago est toujours dans l'éxagération bien sur. Sérieusement. Comme si il pouvait avoir besoin d'un régime *hérésie*

Une review et Drago pourra vous utiliser pour éliminer les calories si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :D

_Bisous Bisous  
_


	29. Inspiration

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Inspiration** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Inspires…calmement…doucement…expires maintenant. Tout va bien se passer, je gère la situation. Tout va bien. »

« Non…j'ai mal… »

« Parce que tu serres ce malheureux bord de lit trop fort. Il ne t'a rien fait. Lâche-le et tient ma main si tu veux. Mais ce serre pas troaaagh…Inspires je te dit ! Voilàaa…ca va mieux ? »

« Non ! Comment est-ce que tu fais pour rester aussi calme. »

« C'est le plus beau jour de notre vie. Voilà pourquoi je reste calme. Je ne veux pas que la première chose que voit notre bébé quand il va arriver, soit ses parents en train de paniquer. »

« Mais… »

« Non ! Ne commences pas à laisser divaguer ton esprit. Concentres-toi. Tout va bien se passer. »

« Je vais mourir. »

.

« Inspires Drago. Tout va bien. Dans quelques minutes, tu vas être papa. »

La tête entre les jambes d'Hermione, pour vérifier où en était l'ouverture de son col, la gynécomage souriait largement. Elle admirait Hermione Granger depuis très longtemps, mais là, depuis qu'elle était en charge de son accouchement, l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour elle avait encore augmenté d'un cran.

Elle exerçait depuis cinq ans et en cinq ans, elle en avait vu des accouchements et elle en avait vu des père paniqué, des mères hystériques et l'inverse et j'en passe. Mais ça, jamais. Là, tout portait à croire que c'était Drago Malefoy qui allait accoucher. Et sa femme faisait preuve d'un calme olympien. Son visage ne laissait presque rien transparaitre lorsque les contractions douloureuses se faisaient ressentir et bien que ce soit elle qui soit en plein travail, _elle_ tenait la main du futur papa et non le contraire. Et elle lui disait de prendre des inspirations alors que c'était plutôt à elle de faire ça.

Quoi que…

Au vu de la couleur tirant vers le vert du visage de son mari, peut-être faisait-elle bien de lui donner ces conseils-là.

« Hermione…je vais

« mourir. »

« Personne ne va mourir. Allez papa. Tu veux que mini-Malefoy prenne son père pour une lavette. »

« Je croyais que c'était une fille ? »

« Et alors ? Elle va porter ton nom non ? »

« Je vais…je vais… »

« INSPIRES DRAGO ! Je t'interdis de tomber dans les pommes maintenant. »

« Madame, concentrez-vous s'il vous plait. Il va falloir pousser maintenant. »

« D'accord. Drago ferme les yeux et ne regardes pas. Si tu te sens mal, tu respires d'accord ? »

En sueur, Drago hocha la tête et ferma étroitement les paupières. Il entendit Hermione pousser, sous les encouragements de la gynécomage et après un temps qui lui parut extrêmement long, il entendit les pleurs du bébé. Papa. Il était papa.

Prenant son courage à deux mains. Il ouvrit les yeux. Impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait sa fille.

Du sang. Plein de sang partout. C'était…

« Drago ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas le premier à s'évanouir. Je pensais même qu'il trépasserait avant. »

* * *

LES HOMMES SONT FAIBLES ! Vous avez vraiment cru que c'était Drago qui disait à Hermione d'inspirer au début ? Mouhahah mais non, nous les femmes, on est bien plus fortes que ça !

Désolée pour les fautes et la longueur ridicule de cet OS

Une review et vous pourrez faire du bouche à bouche à Drago pour le réveiller (sans la langue, bande de perverses ! Du bouche à bouche j'ai dit !)


	30. Détail

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-septième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Détail** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione avait un grain de beauté derrière l'oreille droite.

Son troisième prénom était Isabel

Il savait qu'elle était née un mardi et en connaissait même l'heure précise : quatorze heure et neuf minutes

Sa grand-mère paternelle avait quatre-vingt trois ans.

Elle n'aimait que la mayonnaise faite maison.

Quand elle était malade et qu'elle éternuait, il fallait toujours qu'elle remette en place ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle parlait en dormant.

Elle rangeait ses sous-vêtements par couleurs.

Hermione avait les pieds grecs, son deuxième orteil était plus long que le premier.

Quand elle avait quatre ans, elle avait voulu se couper les cheveux elle-même et s'était retrouvée avec un trou dans le crâne.

Elle avait trois tâches de rousseur sur le nez.

Elle collectionnait les tickets de cinéma.

Elle se mordait la lèvre quand elle était concentrée et se rongeait les ongles quand elle était stressée.

Son shampooing préféré était à la clémentine.

Elle avait eu l'appendicite à douze ans, l'été juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard...

.

« Whaouh…comment est-ce que tu peux savoir autant de choses insignifiantes sur elle. »

« Je ne sais, c'est juste…pleins de petits détails qui font que je l'aime. »

« Qu'est ce que l'âge de sa grand-mère paternelle a à voir la dedans. »

« Oh, ça, c'est la de la faute à son père. Quand je lui ai dit tout ce que je savais sur elle. Il a dit qu'il allait nous inscrire à je ne sais plus quel jeu tévelisé moldu et qu'on allait gagner un voyage. Là-dessus il m'a glissé l'âge de sa mère. Je crois qu'il est un peu cinglé. »

* * *

Niaisland Bonjour -_- J'ai fait un drabble. Encore. J'aime pas ça. Tout va bien -'

La dernière réplique de Drago est issue d'un délire en moi et moi-même (aha), j'étais en train d'écrire mes petites phrases quand j'ai eu une vision de Drago aux Z'amours mouhahahahahahahah (et oui, j'en rigole encore toute seule). OH PUTAIN...il faut absolument que je regarde à nouveau ce truc. Je suis sure que je pourrais faire un OS si je faisait l'émission entière, avec Drago qui se prendrait des coups de cartons en donnant la mauvaise réponse, et ils s'engueuleraient et...putain, j'ai une révélation *_*


	31. Précision

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Précision ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas assez précis Monsieur Malefoy. Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter également. Regardez plutôt Miss Granger, elle a la posture parfaite, regardez, regardez… »

Drago tourna sa tête vers Granger qui tira trois coups qui allèrent se loger en plein centre de la cible. Il grinça des dents. Cette fille était insupportable, elle avait été la première à parlementer pendant des heures et à répéter qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre à se servir d'un revolver, qu'elle n'était pas venue à l'Ecole d'Aurors pour apprendre à se servir d'un de ses engins, que sa baguette lui convenait parfaitement et que si elle avait voulu fonctionner à la moldue, elle serait entrée à Scotland Yard.

Drago n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Scotland Yard, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Granger se débrouillait mieux que tout de monde, qu'elle était une Je-sais-Tout-Et-Je-Sais-Tout-Bien-Faire et que tout ses tirs s'étaient logés là ou il fallait alors que tout le reste de la promotion manquait de précision. Ah ah ah, Drago leur en ficherait de la précision…

.

.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué Ron. Tu es trop brouillon. C'est écrit sur les instruction. Hâcher _finement_, pas hâcher grossièrement. La potion est un art qui demande de la précision, le professeur Rogue nous l'a répété pendant sept ans ! »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'écoutes ce que dit Rogue ? Ce type est une sale chauve-souris aux cheveux gras. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça, et quand tu verseras l'essence d'ellébore, ne met pas plus de trois gouttes d'accord ? »

Granger était exaspérante, elle faisait tout mieux que tout le monde, elle savait tout et en plus, il fallait toujours qu'elle vienne aider les autres et donner ses petits conseils. Hacher finement gna gna gna… A sa place, il aurait attendu que le chaudron de Weasley lui explose à la figure. Cela lui aurait peut-être servi de leçon. De toute façon, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Weasley avait fait pour être accepté à l'école d'auror… Favoritisme à coup sur.

.

.

« Joue gauche »

« Genou droit »

« Estomac »

« Avant bras droit »

« Les deux pieds »

« Œil gauche. »

Drago regarda son mannequin et soupira. Lamentable. Aucune de ses balles ne s'était logée à l'endroit demandé. Il regarda autour de lui et se sentit soulagé en constatant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir échoué. Et puis de toute façon, à quoi tout cela servait. Envoyer un sort dans l'œil de quelqu'un pour le neutraliser d'accord. Mais une balle ? Qui risquait de faire exploser la cervelle ? Est-ce que le Ministre était devenu fou pour avoir donné son accord. Vraiment, n'importe quoi.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » Demanda une voix douce derrière lui.

Il se retourna, près à l'envoyer paitre. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait _toujours_ proposer son aide. Est-ce qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était agaçante ?

Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait avoir l'air si innocente et mignonne. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait arborer cette saleté de petit sourire adorable.

« C'est ridicule. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Mais nous allons tout de même être évalués sur le tir alors mieux vaut que tu saches tirer correctement tu ne penses pas ? »

Ah ! Évidemment. Granger vivait pour ces notes. Et si on lui demandait de battre un elfe de maison en échange d'un Optimal, est-ce qu'elle le ferait ? Foutue Granger. _Foutue _Granger qui s'était installée derrière lui, collée contre son dos. Comment était-il censé se concentrer alors qu'il avait sa poitrine écrasée contre lui. Elle lui attrapa les mains qui tenaient toujours le pistolet et les leva devant eux, avant de réajuster correctement ses mains.

« Tu vois, pour tirer dans le menton de ton mannequin, il faut que tu te places à cette hauteur là. Puis tu fermes un œil, pour viser. Tes mains ne doivent pas trembler et tu dois être précis. Il faut que tu trouves l'axe parfait, et puis que tu tires. »

Son souffle lui chatouillait la nuque pendant qu'elle parlait et il trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer. Il fit néanmoins comme elle avait dit et tira.

La balle alla se ficher droit dans le menton du mannequin.

« Excellent Monsieur Malefoy. »

.

.

« Alors ? »

Drago fut surprit de trouver Granger en train de l'attendre à la sortie de son examen de tir. Elle arborait l'air stressé qu'elle avait toujours en période d'examen et tortillait ses mains dans tous les sens. Elle faisait ça quand elle était inquiète, hors, elle était déjà passée et avait réussi tout ses tirs, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continuait.

« Alors ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Neuf tirs sur dix. »

« Oh…c'est super. » Dit-elle d'un air soulagé.

Ses traits de détendirent et elle arrêta de tortiller ses mains. Drago haussa un sourcils. S'était-elle vraiment fait du souci pour lui ? Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi la réussite de son examen avait une quelconque importance pour lui mais après tout, il s'en fichait. Non. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. En réalité, il était en quelque sorte touché. Voire même, content. Il commença à s'éloigner mais la voix de Granger le fit s'arrêter.

« Euh…Malefoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je…euh…ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi ? Pour euh…hum…fêter la fin des examens. »

Drago hocha la tête, s'amusant de la rougeur sur ses joues. Granger pouvait être pleine de surprises…

* * *

Voilààà. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais en une heure, pas le temps de se relire :/

Une review et vous pourrez au choix : aller boire un verre avec Drago/Prendre des cours de tir avec lui hihi


	32. Pépin

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Pépin ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Youhouuu. »

Blaise prit un virage serré, failli s'écraser contre un mur mais continua sur sa lancée, ricanant comme un bienheureux. Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou et il n'était pas le seul. Drago, Harry et Ron semblaient eux aussi très content d'eux et poussaient des cris de joie.

Faire du balai dans une maison… c'était vraiment une super idée. Drago pouvait ainsi montrer l'étendue de son talent. Il maitrisait parfaitement bien le passage du couloir à l'escalier, alors que Potter se prenait soit le mur dans l'épaule, soit n'était pas assez rapide pour redresser son balai et se rapait les pieds contre les marches des escaliers.

Oui, ils s'amusaient follement et pour une fois, Ron, avait eu une bonne idée.

Enfin…il aurait pu avoir une _bonne_ _idée. _

Un bruit sourd, suivit d'un autre bruit de verre brisé les fit s'arrêter net et il se réunirent tous dans le salon, aux côtés de Blaise qui venait de faire tomber un vase par terre. Le problème étant que ce n'était pas n'importe quel vase, mais celui que la grand-mère d'Hermione lui avait offert lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé dans cette maison, il y avait donc cinq jours.

« Réparo. » Marmonna Blaise.

Ils contemplèrent tous les quatre avec horreur les morceaux du vase se recoller…avant de retomber en mille morceaux à leurs pieds.

« Oh Oh…Je crois qu'on a un gros pépin. » Fit Harry. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

« Laissez tomber, expression moldue. »

« Les mecs…qu'est ce que je fais ? Hermione va me tuer, elle va me découper en morceau. »

« Techniquement Drago, c'est ma faute. » Offrit Blaise, par solidarité envers son meilleur ami

« Oui, et c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire du balai dans la maison. » Rajouta Ron.

« Mais Hermione ne va rien en avoir à faire et vous le savez très bien. Elle va me castrer, je vais devoir dormir par terre pendant des semaines, je suis sur qu'elle ne voudra même pas me laisser le canapé. Je suis mort…tuez-moi maintenant. »

« Peut-être qu'elle n'y tient pas tant que ça à son vase »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule Potter ? C'est sa grand-mère qui lui a offert et après s'être extasiée dessus pendant des heures, elle l'a posé sur ce buffet, bien en évidence ! »

« Ah… »

« Ouais. 'ah' Je. Suis. Mort. »

.

« Je suis rentrée les garçons. Vous avez été sages ? »

« Oui Hermione. » S'empressèrent-il de dire, avant de se précipiter pour lui enlever ses sacs de courses des mains.

Hermione eut l'air un peu perplexe en les voyant si coopératif, mais ne dit rien et les laissa l'aider.

Ils usèrent de divers stratagème pour qu'elle reste dans la cuisine et n'aille pas s'aventurer dans le salon. Hermione ne sembla rien remarquer et s'attela à la préparation du repas, ravie d'avoir beaucoup plus d'aide qu'en temps normal. Même Ron et Drago mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Le passage à table fut un peu plus délicat mais là encore, il réussirent à faire asseoir Hermione dos au buffet, sans qu'elle ai remarqué l'absence de son précieux vase.

Blaise s'installa le dernier à table, posant au milieu de celle-ci un assiette de tranches de pastèques.

Tout de monde se servit et ils commencèrent à manger lorsqu'Hermione lança.

« Vous ne remarquez rien ? »

« Euuh…non. »

« C'est une variété de pastèque sans pépins. »

Drago recracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire, tandis que Blaise et Harry étaient secoués d'un rire nerveux. Hermione les regarda sans comprendre et Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont. » Mentit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda les trois autres d'un air suspicieux. Drago toussait toujours, tentant de reprendre contenance et Blaise et Harry riaient tellement qu'ils en pleurait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment la simple mention d'une pastèque sans pépin pouvait les faire rire et puis Ron avait les oreilles rouges, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, et elle était bien déterminée à savoir quoi.

Ils continuèrent et terminèrent le repas relativement normalement. Puis les garçons annoncèrent qu'ils allaient l'aider à faire la vaisselle et Hermione accepta. Mais avant, elle voulait sortir ses tasses à café du buffet. Elle savait que Blaise et Ron prenaient toujours du café après manger, même le soir, même après qu'elle leur ai répété que cela n'était pas bon pour eux.

Elle se tourna vers le buffet, et poussa un hurlement.

« MON VASE ! »

* * *

Ouais, bon...je n'aime absolument pas cet OS mais je n'étais vraiment pas inspirée -_- tant pis.

Une review et vous pourrez faire une partie de balai en maison avec les garçons :)


	33. Cadeau

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Cadeau ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Drago se retourna dans son lit, sentant le sommeil le quitter peu à peu. Il garda néanmoins les yeux fermés pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu plus longtemps des doigts de sa femme qui lui caressaient la nuque et les cheveux. Il savait qu'elle allait bientôt se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé et qu'elle allait arrêter…juste pour le voir ronchonner et qu'il lui prouve ainsi qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

Il avait déjà essayé de lui faire croire qu'il ronchonnait dans son sommeil mais elle ne le croyait jamais.

Et apparemment, Hermione venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne dormait plus puisque la caresse de sa main s'arrêta. Il voulu protester mais n'en eu même pas le temps, parce que ses doigts dans ses cheveux venaient d'être remplacée par ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Drago était surpris. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'embrassait ? Et pourquoi pensait-il a réfléchir à cela ? Peu importe le pourquoi. L'important c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses douces lèvres…son haleine…fraiche…Pourquoi donc s'était-elle levée pour aller se brosser les dents ? Elle ne faisait jamais cela d'habitude.

Il décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions inutiles et approfondit le baiser, tout en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, pour la serrer contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une fois que leurs bouches se furent séparées. Hermione lui souriait et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

« Bonjour mon amour. » Lui dit-elle. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Drago fronça les sourcils. Joyeux anniversaire ? Nous étions en mai. Son anniversaire n'était même pas avant un mois…

« Nous ne sommes pas encore le cinq juin mon cœur. » Répondit-il. « Mais je suis content de voir que tu t'y prend à l'avance. »

« T'es bête. » Rigola-t-elle « Mais je constate que fréquenter Fred, Georges et Ron au moins une fois par semaine à considérablement augmenté ton quota de blague. Je suis tellement heureuse. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait ça mais il sentait qu'il le fallait. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione. Elle était persuadée qu'il blaguait lorsqu'il disait que ce n'était pas son anniversaire alors que c'était pourtant la vérité. Nous n'étions PAS au mois de juin par Merlin.

Blottie contre lui, Hermione soupira de bien être tout en déposant de petit baisers sur son torse. Puis elle releva la tête pour le regarder et lui fit un autre sourire éclatant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait cinq ans que nous sommes mariés. C'est passé tellement vite. »

.

Ah…_ah…_AH ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Bien sur…qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Pire que con même. Il avait oublié son propre anniversaire de mariage…par le gland de Merlin, comment est-ce qu'il avait pu oublier ça. Hermione allait le tuer ! Hermione allait le tuer si elle se rendait compte qu'il avait oublié.

« Je ressens la même chose que toi mon cœur. »

« Je ne te l'avais pas dit…donc j'espère que tu n'as rien prévu, mais j'ai réservé dans ton restaurant préféré pour ce soir. A dix-neuf heures. Ca te va. »

Drago hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il avait oublié son anniversaire de mariage. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait rappelé cet évènement ? les hommes oublient tous le temps ça, c'est bien connu.

Et merde. Le restaurant…il lui fallait une nouvelle chemise et…et…MERDE ! LE CADEAU. Il n'avait absolument pas de cadeau.

.

.

« Une bague ? »

« Non. »

« Un autre bijou ? »

« Je ne sais pas…je vais voir. »

« Un vêtement ? »

« Trop banal. »

« Des places pour un match de quidditch ? »

« Blaise ! On parle de ma femme là. »

« Oh…et bien débrouille-toi. »

Drago parcouru le Chemin de Traverse en long en large et en travers. Il fit toutes les boutiques sans exceptions sans rien trouver qui lui plaisait et qui était digne de l'évènement. Surtout qu'il tenait aussi à s'excuser, même si elle ne savait pas qu'il avait oublié.

Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il employa les grands moyens et transplana dans le quartier sorcier de Paris. Son Hermione valait bien ça.

Il parcourut un nombre incalculable de boutiques de luxe, hésita sur plusieurs sacs à mains et sur des livres de collection très rare. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui offrir des livres pour son anniversaire de mariage. Il erra dans les magasins, demanda des conseils et donna des ordres. Puis finalement trouva le cadeau parfait dans une bijouterie. Il était sure qu'elle allait aimer.

.

Après avoir acheté une belle chemise en soie et être rentré chez lui pour s'apprêter – et préparer le lit pour fêter cela comme il se devait – Drago retrouva sa femme au restaurant. Ils dinèrent tranquillement, tout en se dévorant des yeux et Drago attendait impatiemment de pouvoir lui donner son cadeau. Il s'était superbement rattrapé et avait hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle avait découvrir ce qu'il lui avait offert.

Il attendit que le dessert soit englouti et que la bouteille de champagne soit presque vide pour lui tendre le petit écrin.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent et elle l'ouvrit avec empressement, découvrant ainsi une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreille en nacre, avec un petit diamant bleuté, très discret. Elles n'étaient pas trop voyantes, comme Hermione aimait ses bijoux et lorsqu'il vit sa bouche s'agrandir en un « O » parfait, il sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille.

« Elles sont magnifiques mon amour. »

« Pas autant que toi. »

« Arrête. » Dit-elle en rougissant. « Tu dis des bêtises. »

« Non, seulement la vérité. Je t'aime Hermione. Et joyeux anniversaire. »

Hermione lui sourit et se leva pour l'embrasser en remerciement. Elle adorait ses boucles d'oreilles, elles étaient magnifiques…il lui restait seulement à prendre un rendez-vous pour se faire percer les oreilles si elle voulait que tout le monde les admire…

* * *

Et voilà un exemple d'homme attentif...merci Drago xD

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Comme d'habitude, désolée pour les fautes mais en une heure, pas le temps de se relire et de se corriger ^^


	34. Stylo

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Stylo ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Elle est flippante. »

« Sans blague. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ça depuis Poudlard ? »

« Si mais là…elle va encore plus vite avec ce truc…et c'est quoi ce truc d'abord. Elle n'utilisait pas ça à Poudlard. C'est quoi ? » Répéta Drago.

« J'en sais rien moi ! Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. » Fit Blaise.

« T'es pas un peu fou ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de son meilleur ami pour reporter son attention sur le cours.

Drago quant-à lui continuait de ne rien écouter, trop perturber par la jeune femme qui était assise au devant de l'amphithéâtre. Un mois qu'ils avaient commencé la faculté de droit magique et un mois qu'il était complètement perturbé par Granger.

Il avait boudé et en avait voulu à la terre entière quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait passer trois ans d'études de plus avec elle. Elle qui n'avait pas changé pendant les deux mois de vacances et qui passait toujours son temps à la bibliothèque, et qui interpellait toujours les professeurs pour poser des questions très pointues auxquelles personne ne comprenait rien.

Mais ce qui perturbait Drago, c'était le petit objet non identifié qu'elle utilisait pour noter ses cours. Il avait repéré lors du troisième cours qu'elle écrivait beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Bon d'accord, la prise de note était plus périlleuse à la faculté qu'à Poudlard parce que les professeurs parlaient beaucoup plus vite mais la vitesse à laquelle elle écrivait était _anormale_, même pour quelqu'un comme elle. C'était comme si elle ne faisait pas de pauses.

Et puis il avait réalisé qu'elle ne faisait vraiment pas de pause. Ce qui n'était pas possible car comment pouvait-elle écrire et tremper sa plume dans l'encre _en même temps_ ?

Et puis il avait finit par voir qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de bouteille d'encre sur sa table mais qu'elle était quand même là à écrire, le nez penché sur son parchemin.

Il n'avait pas compris et avait décidé de se placer un peu plus sur la droite, afin de voir quelle sorte de plume elle utilisait.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'utilisait pas de plume ! Du tout. Depuis trois semaines qu'il l'observait, jamais il ne l'avait vue en utiliser une seule. Oh bien sur, les devoirs à faire chez soi et qu'elle rendait aux professeurs étaient soigneusement écrits à l'encre – il avait fait son enquête pendant plusieurs jours – mais pendant les cours, elle prenait toujours ses notes avec ce mystérieux objet.

Et cela le perturbait au plus au point.

D'autant plus que lorsqu'elle relisait lesdits cours à la bibliothèque, elle utilisait parfois un autre objet, une sorte de tube blanc qu'elle secouait et qui faisait du bruit. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il n'était pas content.

« M'énerve. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Suit le cours Drago ! » Lui répondit Blaise.

Mais l'objet de Granger le dérangeait au plus haut point. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était.

.

Il fit toutes les boutiques d'accessoire du Chemin de Traverse sans rien trouver de similaire et il en avait marre.

Aussi, un matin ou il arriva dans l'amphithéâtre, il fut pris d'une pulsion en passant devant Granger et lui arracha son objet des mains. Le cri de Granger fut étouffé par l'arrivée du professeur et il alla s'asseoir, avec son butin fermement serré dans son poing.

Il ne remarqua même pas que la brunette avait sorti un autre objet identique de son sac, trop occupé à retourner la chose dans ses mains.

C'était un tout petit tube, un peu plus grand qu'une taille au niveau de la circonférence mais moins long. Il repéra un bouton en haut du tube et appuya dessus. Il fut surpris de voir une petite pointe sortir de l'autre côté et rappuya sur le bouton. La pointe disparu. Il appuya de nouveau et elle réapparu. Il appuya, elle partit, il appuya à nouveau et la pointe revint.

Il joua à ce petit jeu, émerveillé comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui fasse remarquer que le petit bruit que cela produisait était insupportable.

Drago fit la moue mais laissa la pointe sortie et la regarda plus attentivement. Elle était grise mais il y avait un peu de bleu au bout. Il posa son doigt dessus et se retrouva avec un petit point bleu sur la peau.

Intrigué, il prit son parchemin, attrapa le tube et posa la pointe dessus, puis il appuya.

Une seconde plus tard, son parchemin était orné d'un joli trait bleu.

Retenant tant bien que mal un sourire, il s'essaya aux lettres et eut envie de pousser un petit cri. Il avait percé le secret de Granger. Cette petite maligne utilisait cette chose pour écrire plus vite sans avoir à tremper sa plume dans l'encre. Il comprenait tout à présent. La pointe glissait sur le parchemin et il pouvait écrire tellement plus vite.

« Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon stylo Malefoy ?

« Hein ? »

Il avait relevé la tête d'un coup, n'ayant même pas réalisé que le cours était terminé, tant il était captivé par sa découverte.

« Mon stylo. J'aimerais que tu me le rende. »

« Ton quoi ? »

« Mon stylo. »

« Ca s'appelle un stylo ? Ou est-ce que tu l'a eu ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu en veux un ? »

« Oui. Ce truc est bien. »

« C'est moldu… »

« Oh…eh bien je m'en fiche. J'en veux un quand même. »

« Drago Malefoy qui veut quelque chose de moldu. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à pouvoir entendre ça ? » Fit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilisais pas ça à Poudlard ? »

« Parce que les professeurs parlaient moins vite et que je pouvais noter sans problème avec une plume. »

« Ah… »

« Bon. Tu me le rend ? »

« l'autre jour à la bibliothèque, je t'ai vu utiliser un truc blanc ? »

« Du blanco ? » Fit Hermione en le sortant de son sac « C'est pour effacer lorsque l'on fait des fautes. »

« Ah… »

« Malefoy je suis pressée. »

« Je peux le garder dis ? Allez Granger. Soit gentil avec moi. »

Hermione soupira. La vision qu'elle avait devant elle n'avait pas de prix. Avec ça elle pourrait le faire chanter pendant des années. Mais elle se contenta de soupirer et d'hocher la tête.

« Je t'en achèterais un pour Noël. Mais en attendant, tu peux garder celui-ci. Amuses-toi bien Malefoy. Les plus grands plaisirs, sont les plus simples. »

Drago ne répondit rien, mais en s'appliquant à écrire avec son tout nouveau stylo, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

Il est pas mignon Dragounet avec son stylo hihi. Qui veut lui en offrir un pour Noël ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis


	35. Emballer

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la dix-huitième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Emballer ** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Maman ? »

Hermione releva la tête vers sa fille Cassy, qui se tenait devant elle, les joues rouges. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air timide et se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre. La brunette sourit et posa son livre à côté d'elle pour prêter plus d'attention à sa fille.

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Je peux te poser une question. » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Bien sur. »

«Co…comment on fait pour emballer un garçon ? »

« QUOIIIIIIII ? »

« Drago rendors-toi, je discute avec ma fille. »

« NOTRE FILLE. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Cassy ? Ne me dit pas que tu as un petit copain. »

« Si. » Fit-elle d'un air de défit.

« Qui c'est ? » Demandèrent ses deux parents, Hermione d'un ton curieux et Drago d'un ton énervé.

« James. »

« Le fils de Potter ? JE VAIS LE TUER. Tu as douze ans Cassy ! DOUZE. Je t'interdis de…de…d'avoir un petit copain ! »

« Drago ! Laisse-là tranquille. Toi en première année tu fricotais déjà avec cet espèce de bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson. Mon cœur, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Et bien, avec James on s'est déjà fait des petits bisous mais juste comme ça et moi je veux savoir comment on fait pour emballer comme les grands. »

« On dit embrasser mon cœur. » Fit Hermione avec tendresse.

A ses côtés, Drago suffoquait presque tant il était choqué par les propos de sa fille. Elle avait douze ans ! Douze ! C'était un bébé. Son petit bébé à lui et il était hors de question qu'un garçon s'approche à moins de cent mètres d'elle et encore moins le fils de Potter ! Et l'idée qu'il pose sa bouche sur celle de sa fille. Cette même bouche qui touchait sa joue chaque matin et chaque soir…

« J'ai embrassé Potter par procuration ! Quelle horreur. Je veux MOURIR. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Drago ? »

« Potter. Potter fils embrasse Potter Père puis ma fille et ma fille m'embrasse, ce qui revient au fait que j'ai embrassé Potter. Demain j'inscris Pansy à beaubâtons ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! » Hurla soudain la petite blonde « T'es méchant papa. A Scorpius tu lui a appris comment il fallait faire pour sortir avec une fille et tu lui a même montré avec maman comment on faisait pour emba…embrasser ! Moi aussi je veux savoir. James c'est mon amoureux. Scorpius il a toujours le droit à tout et pas moi. »

« Scorpius ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« SI ! Maman… » Implora-t-elle ensuite, les yeux brillants.

« Drago ! Tu es dur avec elle. C'est vrai que tu as donné un petit…cours à Scopius. Pourquoi Cassy ne pourrait pas en bénéficier aussi. »

« Parce que c'est mon petit bébé. Elle ne peut pas embrasser des garçons à douze ans ! Elle est trop jeune. C'est…NON. »

« Mais si vous m'expliquez pas je vais passer pour une idiote et James il voudra plus être mon petit copain ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

« Drago ! » S'exclama Hermione. « Viens ici mon cœur. » Fit-elle ensuite en tapotant ses genoux.

Sa fille vint s'asseoir sur elle et se blottit dans ses bras. Hermione caressa ses cheveux si semblables à ceux de Drago et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front.

« Il faut que tu saches une chose très importante avant que je t'explique quoi que ce soit. Cette chose est toute simple : si James est ton petit copain, et par conséquent, cela veut dire qu'il t'aime n'est ce pas ? »

Sa fille hocha la tête et Hermione continua.

« Alors si il t'aime, il voudra toujours être ton petit copain quoi qu'il se passe. D'accord Cassy. »

« Oui. Alors tu m'expliques. »

« Oui mon cœur. Alors pour embrasser comme les grands il faut…il faut…hum…c'est un peu gênant d'expliquer. Tu ne préfères pas que je te montres avec papa, comme nous avons fait à Scorpius. »

« Oui, comme ça je peux bien voir. » Dit-elle en sautant des genoux de sa mère.

« Je refuse de… »Commença Drago.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, Hermione l'avait attrapé par le tee-shirt et avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle déposa plusieurs petits baiser sur ses lèvres, puis les entrouvrit légèrement et força un peu celles de Drago pour laisser entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle la caressa lentement et sentit Drago céder peu à peu et se laisser aller au baiser. Il fut long et langoureux et quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, ils se séparèrent avec un bruit mouillé.

Hermione se retourna vers sa fille et lui sourit.

« Alors ? Tu as bien compris. »

« Je crois que j'ai compris que c'est dégoutant. Vous êtes dégoutant. Je ne veux pas embrasser James comme les grands. Comme on fait c'est beaucoup mieux. Vraiment dégoutant. » Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione attendit que les pas de sa fille se soient éloignés dans les escaliers avant de se tourner vers son mari, l'air triomphant et de lui donner une tape sur le bras.

« J'ai cru que tu allais tout faire capoter. »

« Que…quoi ? Tu avais prévu tout ça ! »

« Bien sur. Cassy est trop jeune pour embrasser avec la langue. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

« Mais…Scorpius… »

« Scorpius à été trop fier pour te l'avouer, mais sache que l'effet à été le même que pour Cassy. »

« Ah… »

« Franchement…j'aime mes méthodes d'éducation.

* * *

Mouhahahah je suis fière de mon Hermione (oui bon, c'est moi qui ai écrit mais quand même xD)

Je n'avais pas d'inspi au début mais en fait on m'a débloqué et il est venu tout seul hihi

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Bisous Bisous


	36. Cloche

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Cloche** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Maman, maman, MAMAN. »

Hermione réceptionna son fils juste à temps et le serra contre elle alors qu'il sanglotait bruyamment. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour l'apaiser, et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche, le prenant sur ses genoux.

Elle vit Drago arriver et s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Il avait l'air totalement perplexe et complètement dépassé.

« Scorpius, mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Maman…papa…il…il…il… »

Elle jeta un regard sévère à Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait.

« Calme-toi Scorpius et raconte-moi. »

« Il…il a dit que les cloches elles…elles…elles n'existaient pas. Et qu'elles n'apportaient pas de chocolat. »

Hermione leva la tête vers Drago et la secoua d'un air désespéré. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Ce n'était pas comme si les sorciers ne fêtaient pas Pâques. Molly les couvrait de chocolats chaque année. Elle se souvenait bien de l'impatience de Ron et Harry, à Poudlard, qui attendaient avec impatience le colis rempli de délicieux œufs en chocolat.

Et puis même sans cela, elle savait bien que pâques était fêté chez les sorciers, même si l'origine était un peu floues, les sorciers n'étant pas chrétiens.

« Oh, mon cœur, papa s'est cogné la tête en jouant au quidditch. Il a du oublier. Les cloches vont passer, je te le promets. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda le petit garçon de trois ans.

« Oui mon cœur. Promis. Sèche tes larmes maintenant. »

Scorpius obéit, rassuré de savoir que les cloches allaient bel et bien passer et lui apporter le chocolat tant attendu. Il descendit des genoux de sa mère et repartit en courant en direction de sa chambre, sans oublier de tirer la langue à son père au passage.

.

Drago fronça les sourcils et avança dans la pièce, se laissant tomber aux côtés d'Hermione.

« Expliques-moi ! » Demanda-t-il.

« Je te retournes la question. »

« Quoi ? Je ne comprend rien à cette histoire de cloches. Je veux dire, oui, il va avoir du chocolat mais, on va aller chez Honeydukes l'acheter, et puis on va lui donner. Point. Qu'est ce les cloches on à voir là-dedans ? »

« Drago Malefoy et la rationalité à toute épreuve. Scorpius à trois ans. C'est un enfant, il faut stimuler son imagination. Les cloches…c'est comme le père Noël. Chez les moldus, on raconte aux enfants que ce sont les cloches qui apportent le chocolat de pâques. Elles volent, et elles laissent tomber les œufs dans le jardin. Œufs que les enfants doivent chercher. On ne va pas leur dire qu'il s'agit de nous. Tout comme on ne dit pas aux enfants que nous achetons nous-mêmes leurs cadeaux de Noël. »

« C'est…vous les moldus… »

« Oh, ne commence pas. »

« Mais…tu veux dire qu'on va devoir s'amuser à cacher le chocolat partout dans le jardin ? »

« Oui Drago. »

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je me suis marié avec toi déjà. »

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui…pas faux. »

* * *

AHEM...bon, ça faisait 3 mois que je n'avais pas participé à une nuit et ça se ressent. Je trouve que c'est nul mais bon.

Désolée pour les fautes, pas le temps de se relire en une heure.

Une review et vous pourrez manger du chocolat avec Drago ou Hermione


	37. Lâche

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: lâche**, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Lâche. C'était un adjectif qu'on associait souvent à Drago Malefoy. Il en était parfaitement conscience. Il ne savait combien de fois il l'avait entendu, combien de fois il s'en était défendu.

Son père lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il était un lâche. Sa tante Bellatrix avait souvent ce mot à la bouche quand elle s'adressait à lui.

Voldemort s'était adressé à lui en ces termes, ainsi que certains de ses petits mangemorts qui faisaient tout comme lui.

Malgré tout, c'était à Poudlard qu'on l'avait le plus souvent traité de lâche. Cet adjectif le mettait hors de lui et la plupart de ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à lui savaient que c'était le mot à utiliser pour l'énerver. Il devenait alors tout rouge et répliquait avec hargne que non, il n'était pas un lâche.

Généralement, les gens ne lui répétaient pas deux fois. Il pouvait devenir violent quand il s'énervait.

Malheureusement, « généralement » ne s'appliquait pas à Potter, Weasley et Granger. Les deux premiers surtouts. Granger préférait son fameux « il n'en vaut pas la peine » qui le rendait bizarrement encore plus fou de rage.

Mais Potter et Weasley faisaient fort. Lâche par-ci, lâche par-là. Viens te battre espèce de lâche. Il ne fera rien il est trop lâche. Lâche, lâche, lâche. C'était de la provocation pure et simple, mais à l'époque, il n'était pas capable de prendre du recul et il finissait toujours pas tomber dans le panneau. S'ensuivaient des coups, ou des insultes et Granger se mettait à crier, essayait de les séparer et inévitablement, elle réussissait à caser son « il n'en vaut pas la peine. ». Et quelques années plus tard, il pouvait toujours précisément entendre le ton de sa voix quand elle disait ça et l'effet était toujours le même.

.

Granger. Hermione. Elle ne disait plus qu'il n'en valait plus la peine aujourd'hui, mais en revanche, Drago avait bien envie de se traiter de lâche. Ou de tous les adjectifs qui s'en rapprochaient. Peureux, trouillard, 'sans couilles' comme pouvait si bien le dire Zabini. Oui quand il pensait à Hermione, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de qualifier son comportement de lâche. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il était.

Deux ans qu'ils étaient à l'université ensemble. Deux ans qu'ils étaient en binôme. Un an et demi qu'ils s'appréciaient et un environ un an et quatre mois qu'il avait envie de… De pleins de choses. De l'inviter à prendre à verre, de l'inviter à travailler chez lui au lieu de rester à la bibliothèque, d'aller voir un match de quidditch avec elle, de l'inviter à diner, à déjeuner, à goûter ou n'importe quoi. De l'embrasser aussi. De remettre ses cheveux en place et de la prendre dans ses bras…

Un an et quatre mois qu'il se comportait en lâche et qu'il n'osait pas faire tout ce dont il avait envie. Pourtant ils s'entendaient bien maintenant. Ils étaient même surement amis. Et Hermione ne se gênait pas pour lui prendre le bras, poser sa tête sur son épaule ou se servir dans son assiette quand ils mangeaient ensemble à la cafétéria. Et si elle se permettait d'agir de la sorte, cela voulait bien dire qu'elle ne serait pas contre le fait qu'ils aillent un peu plus loin, si ?

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur d'essuyer un refus, il avait peur qu'elle rigole qu'elle se moque de lui, ou qu'elle soit douce, comme pour ne pas le blesser. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle refuse, alors il ne faisait rien. Ce qui revenait à ce mot qui le suivait partout :lâche !

Mais il voulait changer. Il voulait se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait être courageux, qu'il pouvait agir même si il mourrait de trouille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté d'Hermione juste parce qu'il craignait d'abimer sa fierté (et d'avoir le cœur brisé, mais comme personne ne lit entre les parenthèses, personne ne risque de le savoir) et de devoir ramasser son égo à la petite cuillère. Il _devait_ faire quelque chose.

.

Il retrouva Hermione à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leur exposé de métamorphose et décida que ce soir, il ne serait plus un lâche. Quand il rentrerait chez lui ce soir, il aurait fait quelque chose.

Il regardait la brunette, qui était plongée dans un grimoire et laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il était certain qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte des ravages de son air concentré absolument adorable.

Les mots s'échappèrent tout seul de sa bouche.

« Tu irais prendre un verre avec moi ? »

« Tu m'invites à prendre un verre ? » Demanda-t-elle sans décoller les yeux de son ouvrage. »

« C'est ce que je viens de faire. »

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais. C'est d'accord. »

« D'accord ? Juste d'accord. Comme ça. »

« Non. Je rajoute une condition. »

« Oh… »

« Je veux que tu m'embrasses à la fin de soirée. Ou au milieu. Ou même au début…quand tu veux en fait…Qu'est-ce que… »

Le blond s'était penché par-dessus la table et venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait bien dit « quand il voulait » n'est ce pas. Eh bien c'était maintenant…

* * *

Voilàààà, avec lâche on pouvait faire plein de choses mais mon cerveau est parti là dessus hihi

Encore désolée pour les fautes.

Une review et vous aurez un bisou de Drago (ou d'Hermione hihi)


	38. Chaussure

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: chaussure**, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling

* * *

« STOP ! »

Drago jura intérieurement et se tourna lentement vers sa chère et tendre, tout en essayant de camoufler le sac. Il oubliait systématiquement le sortilège de réduction. A croire que sa conscience l'empêchait de dissimuler la vérité.

Ou peut-être qu'elle savait bien que lorsqu'elle le découvrait plus tard c'était pire.

« Oui ? » Fit-il d'un ton innocent.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ? » «

« Rien. »

« … »

« Bon d'accord. Un sac. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Hermione… »

« MALEFOY ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Ne t'énerve pas ! J'ai…j'ai acheté des chaussures. »

« Encore ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi Drago ! C'est la sixième paire du mois ! Tu ne te rends pas compte. Tes chaussures prennent toutes la place dans les placards. Sans compter de tes brosses, tes cirages et je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu m'énerve Drago. Tu as plus de trois cents paires. TROIS CENT. Tu n'a pas besoin d'en acheter encore ! Vraiment. Et puis tu sais quoi, un jour, tes fichues chaussures, je vais les prendre et les brûler Tu feras moins le mâlin. Je suis sure que ce sont des italiennes à cinq cent gallions. Je sais que tu as de l'argent mais épargne merde ! Au lieu d'acheter des conneries. Sérieusement tu m'énerves. Et qu'est ce que tu vas me dire encore. « Oh, elles me tendaient les bras, je n'ai pas pu résister. » Tu devrais être interdit d'entrée. Je vais aller voir ton banquier. Qui a besoin de tant de paires. Même Pansy n'en a pas autant. Ridicule. Vraiment. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu sais que chez les moldus c'est considéré comme une maladie. Oui, tout à fait ! L'achat compulsif c'est une maladie. Tu es _malade. _Je vais t'emmener voir un psychomage. Il faut que ça cesse Drago. Vraiment, il faut que ça cesse. »

Elle reprit enfin son souffle – il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour tenir sans respirer – et Drago s'engouffra dans la brèche.

« Hermione ! »

« QUOI ? »

« Les chaussures. Elles ne sont pas pour moi. Je t'ai acheté la paire que tu as vu samedi dernier. Tu sais, les bleues. »

« Oh… »

* * *

C'est nuuuuuuuuul. Pardon.

Une review et Drago vous achetera des chaussures (lâchez-vous et demandez-lui des louboutin ou des manolo héhé)


	39. téléphone

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: téléphone **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Allo…oui maman tu vas bien ? Oui, j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout à l'heure. »

« … »

« Non, non, je en ville. On cherche un cadeau avec Drago pour l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami. Oui. Non. Ca va toi ? »

« … »

« Oui Drago va très bien. Papa aussi ? Parfait. Non, je voulais te demander la recette de ta blanquette de veau, parce que je voudrais en faire une pour impressionner la mère de Drago et la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, sans ta recette, c'était vraiment mauvais. Heureusement que je ne recevais personne. »

« … »

« C'est si compliqué que ça ? Je te rappelle quand je serais rentrée alors, comme ça je pourrais tout écrire. D'accord. A tout l'heure maman. Je t'aime. »

Hermione raccrocha et rangea son téléphone portable dans son sac, le tout sous l'œil curieux de Drago. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre le principe du téléphone fixe quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble mais le téléphone portable l'intriguait encore plus. Les objets moldus et lui, cela faisait deux mais le téléphone portable…c'était quand même vachement utile. Plus que la cheminette et le patronus parlant. La réponse était immédiate et on était pas obligé de mettre sa tête dans une cheminée, et bien sûr, d'être dans un endroit doté d'une cheminée.

Plus il voyait Hermione se servir de son téléphone, plus il se disait qu'il avait bien envie d'en posséder un lui aussi. Oui, malgré sa revendication d'être un sorcier pur et dur…pouvoir parler à Hermione quand il le voulait…

« Amour ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me demander ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que je vais te demander quelque chose. »

« Tu viens de m'appeler « amour » »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors, dis-moi Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu irais acheter un félétone portable avec moi ? »

« Un téléphone. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Non, tu as dit félétone ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais un téléphone. Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi. Tu trouves que les objets moldus ne servent à rien. »

« Je trouve que _cet _objet moldu me servirait à te parler quand j'en ai envie. »

« Ca pourrait être mignon ce que tu dis là mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te transformes en harceleur. »

« Je ne t'harcèles pas, je prends de tes nouvelles. Et puis tu me manques tellement pendant la journée…je pourrais mieux travailler si je te parle avant. Allez Hermione. Allez, allez, allez !

.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de céder, même si honnêtement, elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'en servi correctement et qu'elle pourrait au pire le revendre ou le donner à son père. Elle se retrouva dans la boutique de téléphonie sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf et en ressortit presque trente minutes plus tard, avec un Drago transformé en enfant de dix ans à ses côtés.

Etait-il utile de préciser qu'il avait choisi l'un des téléphone le plus cher…

Elle lui laissa la soirée pour faire connaissance avec l'appareil et rit sous cape en voyant qu'il avait l'air de ne rien comprendre au mode d'emploi. Mais elle le connaissait bien et elle savait que contrairement à Ron, il n'allait rien dire et continuer de faire comme si tout se passait bien.

OoO

Elle attendit le lendemain midi et sa pause déjeuner pour voir si son cher et tendre arrivait à plus ou moins se servir de son téléphone. Elle sortit le sien et composa le numéro du blond. Si il arrivait à décrocher ce serait déjà très bien.

Elle attendit trois sonneries avant que le silence se fasse au bout du fil. Pour autant, elle n'entendait pas la voix de Drago et se demanda si il n'avait pas tout simplement éteint l'appareil. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune tonalité.

« QUI EST LA ? » Rugit soudain une voix.

« Drago ? Non mais enfin, tu peux parler normalement tu sais !

« Hermione ? C'est toi ? »

« Non, c'est merlin. Bien sur que c'est moi. A qui d'autres est-ce que tu as donné ton numéro ? »

« Personne. C'est bizarre d'entendre ta voix, c'est comme si tu étais à côté de moi. »

« C'est le principe du téléphone Drago. »

« Je sais mais quand même. Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je prends ma pause. Je mange un sandwich dans mon bureau.

« Tu me manques. Je suis content de te parler. »

OoO

Le rituel du téléphone devint rapidement une habitude et Hermione dû avouer qu'elle avait pris goût à recevoir un petit coup de fil de Drago le midi. Cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps, ils ne se parlaient pas plus de dix minutes mais ces dix minutes pouvaient lui sauver sa journée quand elle n'allait pas bien. Drago n'était pas un harceleur, bien au contraire, il prenait juste soin d'elle.

.

Et puis un beau jour, le téléphone d'Hermione sonna, mais ce n'était pas la même sonnerie que d'habitude. Elle le prit et y regarda de plus près avant d'exploser de rire.

Son écran affichait « vkgd lutur cfz(èehf mpoçoikijg »

Visiblement, Drago venait de s'essayer aux textos, et la tentative n'était pas vraiment concluante.

* * *

Voilà. perso j'ai bien aimé le thème mais ce que j'en ai fait s'approche de la nullité absolue -'

Sorry


	40. sac

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: sac **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione était une fille pratique, pragmatique. Elle savait toujours aller au plus efficace et c'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle.

Hermione savait toujours comment faire pour qu'ils ne soient pas embêtés. Notamment lorsqu'ils partaient en vacances. Entre la tonne de livre qu'elle voulait prendre, ses livres à lui, leurs vêtements – bon, il l'avouait, c'était lui le coupable au niveau des vêtemens – les chaussures, ses produits de beauté à lui. Sans compter tout l'attirail des enfants.

Voyager pouvait vite devenir horrible, mais Hermione avait de la ressource. Tout résidait dans un seul et unique objet. Un petit sac en perle. Harry et Ron disaient toujours que ce sac leur avait sauvé la vie pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et Drago répliquait que ce sac lui sauvait ses vacances tous les ans. Hermione maitrisait ce sort à la perfection. Toutes les affaires rentraient dans ce sac et quand tout était mis à l'intérieur, il était toujours aussi léger qu'une plume.

Ce sac en perle était une petite merveille. Aussi merveilleux que la femme a qui il appartenait.

* * *

Ahahaha, c'est un drabble (je DETESTE les drabbles) et en plus c'est pourri. Je crois que je vais arrêter les dégats ici.

Pardon.


	41. Orage

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: orage **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Une lumière blanche et vive éclaira la pièce. Un éclait. Bientôt suivit du grondement assourdissant du tonnerre. Il avait fait extrêmement chaud et lourd pendant toute la journée, et cet orage qui arrivait enfin au beau milieu de la nuit n'était pas étonnant.

Un autre éclair déchira le ciel et la pluie se fit enfin entendre.

Drago aimait entendre le bruit de la pluie qui martelait les vitres et le sol. Il avait même envie de se lever et de se mettre à la fenêtre pour observer le spectacle lumineux des éclairs.

Mais il ne le fit. Il resta dans son lit. Pour une bonne et simple raison.

Le tonnerre claqua à nouveau dans un craquement sinistre. L'orage se rapprochait et il savait qu'elle allait bientôt arriver. Traverser le couloir devait probablement la terroriser, mais elle était certainement encore plus terrifiée par l'idée de rester seule dans sa chambre d'étudiante. Heureusement pour elle, la résidence était mixte. Il n'y avait pas d'étage réservé spécifiquement aux filles où aux garçons.

Une succession d'éclair accompagna le grincement de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de frapper. Cette fille était d'une impolitesse.

Le coup de tonnerre qui résonna pas même cinq secondes après l'éclair lui fit pousser un petit cri et elle couru se jeter dans le lit du blond. Elle se blottit contre lui et il put sentir à quel point elle tremblait. Il ressentit même une certaine humidité au niveau de son cou, là où elle avait niché sa tête, comme si elle pleurait.

« Hermione… » Souffla-t-il

« Quoi ? » Couina-t-elle

« Ce n'est que de l'orage. »

Le tonnerre à nouveau et elle se serra plus encore contre lui, lui apportant ainsi une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà. Elle avait une peur panique de l'orage. Et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle lui avait raconté comment petite, elle se réfugiait dans le lit de ses parents. Puis quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle trouvait asile dans les lit de Ron, Harry ou Ginny. Ceux des deux premiers pendant les premières années, puis celui de la rouquine ensuite, qui lui évitait d'avoir à traverser toute la salle commune.

Et depuis maintenant deux ans et demi qu'elle étudiait aux Etats-Uni, loin de ses amis, elle trouvait refuge dans le lit de Drago Malefoy.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de devenir amie avec lui, mais pourtant c'était arrivé à force de se côtoyer en cours et dans la résidence étudiante où ils logeaient tous les deux. Et même si jamais elle n'aurait pensé devenir amie avec lui, elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante envers le destin car de toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait dormi pendant un orage, c'est avec lui qu'elle se sentait le mieux.

L'orage était à présent juste au dessus de la ville et un craquement assourdissant fit trembler les murs, provoquant un sanglot chez Hermione. Drago se rendit compte que même si elle était totalement collée à lui, elle pouvait se presser encore plus. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait se fondre en lui.

« Drago…j'ai…p…p…peur. »

« Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle se remit à trembler et il lui caressa doucement le dos, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était un sale profiteur, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, il était un ex serpentard après tout.

Les jours d'orage, il les attendait avec impatience. Surtout quand ils arrivaient la nuit. Parce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout avoir Hermione serrée contre lui, dans son lit, morte de peur. Il aimait pouvoir la rassurer, caresser ses cheveux et la voir finir par s'endormir contre lui. Il regrettait uniquement que cela ne se produise que les jours d'orage mais il savait être patient…elle finirait bien par tomber dans ses bras un jour ou l'autre.

« C'est quand que ça finiiiiiii ? » Gémit la brune.

« Ne te concentre pas sur le tonnerre. Ecoute la pluie. C'est apaisant. »

« J'ai l'air d'être apaisée ? »

« Ce ton mordant me montre au moins que ça commence à aller mieux. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Rappelles-moi qui a débarqué dans ma chambre, qui s'est installée dans mon lit et qui est présentement accrochée à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je voudrais m'échapper que je ne pourrais pas, tellement tu me serres fort. »

Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il aimait la taquiner parfois. Même si il devait en payer le prix : elle se détacha quelque peu de lui et lui tourna le dos…avant de revenir face à lui, après qu'un éclair ai éclairé à nouveau la pièce.

« Tu vois…le tonnerre s'éloigne maintenant. »

« Mmmhh. » Répondit-elle, à présent à moitié endormie.

« Fais de beaux rêves. »

« Je vais rêver de toi. » Dit-elle, mi sérieuse mi rieuse

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu me raconteras demain. Et si c'est vraiment bien, peut-être qu'on pourra les réaliser… »

* * *

Wow, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une nuit. Il faut se remettre dans le bain xD Je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal mais peut largement mieux faire. Et je hais la fin...comme souvent.

Néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous a plu


	42. Victoire

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la vingt-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: victoire **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Drago avait toujours aimé gagner. Il se sentait important et valorisé dans ces moments là. Le problème était que cela n'arrivait pas aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. La faute à Potter souvent, où à Weasley…ou bien au deux.

Il ne supportait pas de voir leurs regards triomphants quand ils réussissaient à le priver d'une victoire en quidditch, duel ou potion (ça n'était arrivé qu'en sixième année mais tout de même, se faire battre par Potter en potions. Un comble).

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, une autre compétition faisait rage et Drago était prêt à tuer pour la remporter. Potter était hors circuit, ça se jouait entre lui et Weasley et jamais, au grand jamais il ne le laisserait gagner. C'était plus qu'une question d'honneur. Beaucoup plus que ça. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il était impossible qu'elle lui préfère Weasley. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il avait bien remarqué que le rouquin était amoureux d'elle et qu'il comptait se lancer…sauf qu'il marchait sur ses plates bandes. Lui aussi était amoureux d'Hermione, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Il n'avait certainement pas passé des mois à la charmer et à la draguer pour qu'elle finisse avec Weasley. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était impossible.

Elle rougissait quand il la charmait, il la voyait se mordiller la lèvre et le regarder parfois furtivement, quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle ne faisait rien de tout ça avec Weasley, mais malgré tout, il avait peur. Et si…et si elle finissait par lui céder…et si il interprétait mal…si elle n'en avait au final rien à faire de lui. Et si, et si, et si…

Drago voulait gagner contre Weasley, mais surtout, il voulait gagner le cœur d'Hermione. Cette seconde partie comptait plus que tout au monde. Il l'aimait par Merlin, c'est pour cela qu'il voulait cette victoire.

Il s'efforça de se rapprocher d'elle le plus possible, même en public, chose qu'il évitait auparavant et il la sentit devenir de plus en plus réceptive.

Et enfin, arriva ce moment tant attendu. Hermione l'embrassa. Elle avait prit les devants. Elle l'embrassait, lui et pas Weasley. Elle l'embrassait en public. Devant tout le monde. Drago se sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et oublia toutes les défaites précédentes. Parce qu'à présent, il venait de remporter la plus belle victoire, et il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait.

* * *

Oui...je suis d'accord, c'est court et c'est nul -'


	43. Lettre

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Lettre**, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Cela a pris du temps, mais je me décide enfin à prendre une plume, de l'encre et à coucher sur le parchemin tout ce que je voudrais te dire. Je le voudrais, vraiment, parvenir à te dire tout cela à voix haute, en te regardant dans ces jolis yeux._

_Mais tu me connais bien maintenant. Peut-être même mieux que quiconque. Peut-être même mieux que moi. Je suis un trouillard. Et ces mots me font peur. Tu dors à côté de moi en ce moment même et j'ai même peur que tu te réveilles subitement et que tu m'arrache ce parchemin pour le lire. C'est irrationnel n'est-ce pas ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un sur cette terre qui respecte l'intimité des autres, c'est bien toi. _

_Je m'égare. Ou je tourne autour du chaudron peut-être… Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée de l'écrire. Pourtant je sais que tu le sais. Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de m'épouser autrement. _

_Mais il est temps. Je l'ai réalisé. Nous sommes ensemble depuis une décennie et mariés depuis cinq ans et pourtant… Je ne t'ai jamais fait part de mes sentiments pour toi. Oh, je crois bien que je te les ai montrés de mille et unes façon mais c'est injuste. Et mes barrières intérieures viennent de céder. Peut-être pas entièrement, puisque j'ai besoin de ce parchemin, mais il faut que ça sorte. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de rester en face de toi après t'avoir donné cette lettre, ou si je vais aller me cacher dans la salle de bain, en attendant que tu viennes me trouver après ta lecture. Quoi que je fasse, je veux que tu le saches et je rêverais de voir ton expression lorsque tu liras ces mots. Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Et j'ai été égoïste de ne jamais te le dire, même le jour de notre mariage, tandis que toi, tu me le répète encore et encore, depuis dix ans. _

_Je sais que tu as confiance en moi et que tu n'as pas besoin d'être rassurée sur ce que je ressens pour toi, mais ne va pas mentir en disant que tu n'attend pas ces mots depuis dix ans ! Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, tu es une femme. Une femme pas comme les autres mais une femme quand même et tu as besoin de ces mots. Et je ne peux pas savoir si je serais capable de les prononcer souvent, alors profites-en bien._

_Je me rappelle avec précision du jour, de l'instant, de la seconde à laquelle j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi. Tu me bassinais depuis des semaines avec le cinéma. Un loisir moldu que je n'avais absolument pas envie de découvrir. Mais tu insistais tellement que j'ai fini par céder. _

_Et lorsque le film – qui a ma grande surprise m'a passionné – s'est terminé, tu m'as regardé avec cet air si heureux… Tes yeux brillaient, tu avais ce sourire collé aux lèvres et j'ai su. C'était tapi au fond de moi et cela venait d'éclater au grand jour. J'étais amoureux de toi. _

_Mes sentiments n'ont jamais cessé depuis. Au contraire, je t'aime encore plus chaque jour. Même quand tu m'énerves. Même quand on se dispute. Même quand j'ai envie de ne plus te voir pendant une semaine, je t'aime quand même._

_C'est tellement étrange quand j'y repense. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose pourrait m'arriver, et pourtant tu es là. Prêt de moi. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Je sais que j'ai une chance inouïe de t'avoir. Et je te jure Hermione, ma femme, je te jure que je passerais ma vie à te rendre heureuse et à te prouver encore et toujours que je t'aime. _

_Je ne vais pas relire cette lettre. Je sais que je risque de la trouver ridicule, niaise et que je vais la déchirer avant d'oser te la donner. _

_Mais avant de mettre le point final, je veux que tu sache Hermione, que je suis fier d'être ton mari. Que tu me rends heureux et que pour rien au monde ne je voudrais une autre vie que celle que j'ai avec toi. _

_Encore une fois, je t'aime. _

_Tendrement et avec amour, _

_Drago._

* * *

__je fais mon grand retour dans les nuits du fof. Ca fait longtemps, j'espère que je suis pas trop rouillée :/ En tout cas le thème m'a plu et j'aime ce petit OS. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi :)

Désolée pour les fautes !


	44. Talent

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Talent**, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

L'air triomphant de Drago Malefoy contrastait avec la blancheur d'Hermione Granger. Elle déglutit difficilement. Dans quel pétrin était-elle allée se mettre.

Tout ça c'était la faute de... de qui d'ailleurs ? Comment toute cette histoire avait commencée ?

Ah oui, ils avaient reçu leurs devoirs de potions. Le professeur de l'université ne notait pas comme à Poudlard. Ils mettaient des notes et si à Poudlard, ils avaient souvent tous les deux Optimal, ici la distinction pouvait plus souvent se faire.

Et ce jour là, Drago avait eu dix-neuf. Hermione dix-sept. Et le blond en avait fait tout une montagne. Voilà, c'était comme ça que les choses avaient commencées.

« Je suis plus fort que toi. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Je suis plus doué. Admet-le ? Combien d'heures as-tu passées à réviser ce devoir ? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors que moi, je n'ai presque pas travaillé. Et pourtant je t'ai battue. Tu vois, c'est ça le talent. »

« Le talent ? Laisse-moi rire Malefoy. S'il y a bien quelqu'un sur terre qui n'a pas de talent c'est toi. Tu achètes tout ? »

« J'ai acheté ce devoir peut-être. Tu es jalouse de mon talent naturel, voilà tout. »

« Tu es dénué de talent. » répliqua Hermione

« C'est faux et tu le sais. » Fit-il.

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Et bien prouve-le. Montre-moi un domaine dans lequel tu as du talent. Epates-moi. Et les potions ne comptent pas. »

« Il y a tellement de domaines Granger. »

« Comme ? »

« Le quidditch. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda d'un air qui voulait dire « vraiment ? » avant de reprendre.

« Irrecevable. Harry ne faisait que de te battre à Poudlard. »

« Très bien. La coiffure. »

« Tu n'a pas de talent dans ce domaine. On t'a appris à le faire. Le talent est quelque chose d'inné. »

Oh. Quelle insupportable fille.

« La réalisation de cookies ! »

« Non. Ils étaient trop sucrés. »

Cela continua pendant un bon moment. Drago proposait des dizaines de choses mais elle trouvait toujours un contre argument. Le blond s'énervait. Elle était en train de le pousser à bout. Mais il allait trouver. Il avait appris à ne plus se laisser faire par elle.

Et puis une idée machiavélique lui vint en tête. Il était sûr de lui sur ce coup là et il était certain de lui en boucher un coin.

Elle voulait jouer à ça… elle l'avait bien chercher.

« Très bien Granger. Il y a un domaine infaillible. Prouvé par les dizaines de personnes.

« Ah oui ? » Fit-elle d'un air sceptique.

« Les baisers, et le sexe. »

Voilà où ils en étaient. Il souriait comme un psychopathe et elle était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Elle ne pouvait pas nier parce qu'elle n'en savait rien et elle était bien consciente qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui « prouver ». Et vu sa tête, il n'avait pas non plus oublié cette partie de la phrase. Oh par Merlin, dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée.

« Alors Granger ? »

« Je…je te crois sur parole. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Oh non, non, non. Ca ne marche pas comme ça Granger. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu as tout as y gagner non ? Tu es si difficile que tu vas probablement réussir à dire que je n'ai pas non plus de talent dans ce domaine. »

« Je… »

Elle n'osait même plus parler. Une voix dans sa tête lui conseillait de fuir. Parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de pouvoir qu'elle… qu'elle quoi ? Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il l'embrasse si ?

Si.

Oh non. S'il s'approchait du périmètre de sécurité, elle allait se liquéfier et…il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Tout de suite.

Sa bouche s'assécha lorsqu'elle le vit avancer vers elle, mais ses jambes étaient clouées au sol et sa bouche à son palais. Elle était incapable de le repousser. Que ce soit par les gestes ou par la parole. Merde. Merde, merde, merde !

Lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle, il pris son visage entre ses mains et replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle frissonna et le vit sourire encore plus largement. Elle était définitivement fichue.

Puis, de ses pouces, il caressa ses joues et souffla légèrement sur son visage.

Elle le vit ensuite humecter ses lèvres et son cœur loupa un battement. Il allait l'embrasser. Au secours !

Ses jambes se transformèrent en coton lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait chaud. Si chaud.

Il caressa doucement ses lèvres puis les redessina à l'aide de la pointe de sa langue. Puis il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure et l'incita à les entrouvrir.

Elle obtempéra sans savoir comment son cerveau avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire, et le laissa glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Par Merlin…c'était divin. Jamais elle n'avait été embrassée de la sorte. Et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour ne pas le supplier de recommencer à chaque minute de la journée. Drago Malefoy embrassait comme personne et elle en voulait plus.

Lorsqu'il se retira finalement, elle ne put retenir un soupir frustré et Drago sourit de nouveau. Plus tendrement cette fois.

La jeune femme quant-à elle, baissa les yeux. Rouge et un peu honteuse.

« Alors. »

« … »

« Oui, ne dis rien. Ton corps parle pour toi. »

« … »

« J'adore te laisser sans voix. Encore une preuve de mon talent. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as encore rien vu. Attend un peu ce soir, pour la partie sexe… »

* * *

Ahhhhh ce Drago. Quel crâneur !

Qui a envie d'être à la place d'Hermione ? xDD


	45. Roue

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Roue **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Papa, maman, regardez, je vais trop trop vite ! »

« Oui ma chérie, c'est très bien ! » Félicita Hermione.

En souriant, elle regarda sa fille qui pédalait à toute vitesse sur l'allée qui menait du portail jusqu'au perron. Lyra et son vélo, c'était une grande histoire d'amour.

Mais Hermione remarqua que sa fille avait vraiment pris beaucoup d'assurance, et qu'elle avait un très bon équilibre.

Elle se tourna vers son mari, qui était assis à ses côtés, sur la balancelle, et lui lança :

« Je crois qu'on devrait essayer d'enlever les petites roues. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-il, d'une voix ou perçait la panique

« Enlever les petites roues du vélo de Lyra. Elle se débrouille bien je trouve. Il serait temps d'essayer. »

« On essayera rien du tout. » Répliqua Drago, en regardant sa femme comme si elle était une mère irresponsable « Tu es devenue complètement folle. Elle n'a que cinq ans ! Elle ne sait pas faire du vélo sans les petites roues ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'elle peut commencer à essayer. »

« Elle risque de tomber. Elle va se faire mal ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Lyra avait été un bébé très attendu. Ils avaient eu du mal à la concevoir et son arrivée avait été comme un petit miracle. Cela avait rendu Drago très protecteur. Dire cela était même un euphémisme. Drago était totalement terrorisé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille et se transformait en psychopathe à la moindre écorchure sur le genou.

« Il y a des chances pour qu'elle tombe en effet, mais on va faire attention. Elle porte toujours son casque, ses genouillères et ses coudières. »

« Et alors ? De toute façon c'est ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle fasse du vélo avec ou sans les petites roues ? »

« Ça change qu'elle sera fière d'elle. » Répliqua Hermione. « Tous les enfants apprennent à faire du vélo un jour ou l'autre. »

« Oh fait moi rire. C'est facile de dire ça quand il s'agit d'un truc moldu. Si je t'avais dit que Lyra était prête à monter sur un balai, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas comparable ! Un balai ça monte haut ! Et tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça ! C'est limite si tu la laisse monter les escaliers toute seule. »

« Tu caricatures ! »

.

Il croisa les bras et se tourna quelque peu, pour montrer à Hermione qu'il boudait. Celle-ci leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et reporta ses yeux sur sa fille dont l'énergie semblait inépuisable. Elle avait déjà passé un temps incroyablement long sur la balançoire, avant d'enfourcher son vélo.

Alors qu'elle revenait vers ses parents, elle lâcha le guidon d'une main pour leur faire un signe.

D'un regard en coin, Hermione vérifia que Drago n'avait rien vu. Il en serait probablement tombé à la renverse.

Elle refit quelques allers-retour, pendant qu'Hermione se replongeait dans sa lecture.

Néanmoins, Lyra vint vite la tirer de son livre.

« Maman ! J'ai soif ! Je peux avoir mon goûter ? »

« Bien sûr. Va t'asseoir à table. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Lyra hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table de jardin, tandis que sa mère retournait dans la maison. Elle fit cependant rapidement demi-tour en remarquant que Drago ne la suivait pas.

« Papa t'as quoi ? »

« Rien ma princesse. »

« Si t'as l'air pas content. »

« Ce n'est rien Lyra. Va t'asseoir, maman va bientôt revenir. »

« Je veux pas goûter si t'es pas content. »

« Je suis content princesse. »

« Je te crois pas ! Maman elle dit que c'est pas bien de mentir. »

Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à faire un enfant avec Granger. Une fille avec des cheveux impossibles à coiffer, têtue comme un hyppogriffe et qui vous fait des leçons de morale à cinq ans.

Hermione dirait évidemment que le côté têtu venait de lui, mais elle avait tort.

« Papaaaaaa ! »

« Bien Lyra, papa est un peu contrarié parce qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec maman. »

« Pourquoi ? Maman elle dit toujours bien. »

« Ah oui ? » Fit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui ! » répondit Lyra en hochant vigoureusement la tête « Toi aussi papa, mais si t'es pas d'accord avec maman, eh ben c'est maman qui a raison. »

« Quel enfant bien élevé ! » Ricana Hermione qui revenait de la cuisine avec le plateau du goûter.

Lyra se précipita vers la table, s'installa à sa place attitrée et attrapa une tranche de brioche, recouverte de confiture, dans laquelle elle mordit avidement, barbouillant au passage sa figure de confiture. Elle allait être toute collante après ça... Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait son goûter.

« Dis-moi ma chérie. » Commença alors Hermione «est-ce que tu aimerais essayer de faire du vélo sans les petites roues ? »

« Comme une grande ? Oh oui maman ! Je veux, je veux, je veux ! »

Et son autorité ? Et son avis ? Où étaient-ils ? Comme toujours, il comptait pour du beurre et se faisait mener à la baguette par les deux femmes de sa vie.

Femmes qui une fois la table débarrassée, se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers le vélo, pour en enlever les roulettes.

Mais Drago était un Malefoy, un Serpentard, et il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Ainsi, quand Lyra réussit à maitriser son vélo sans tomber une seule fois, il la félicita comme un père se devait de le faire, et se garda bien de dire qu'il avait utilisé sa baguette pour assurer à sa fille un équilibre parfait et l'empêcher de tomber de ce stupide vélo.

Après tout, il était un sorcier, alors, autant s'en servir...

* * *

Voilà. Une petite nuit du fof et un petit OS. Je l'aime assez, même si ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Drago est grave hein ?! xD

Désolée pour les fautes !


	46. Thé

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-quatrième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Thé **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« T'ais-je déjà dis à quel point je te déteste Malefoy ? »

« Oui, Granger de mon cœur. Il me semble que tu me le dis minimum une fois par semaine, quand on a cours de divination. Et souvent, quelques autres fois. »

« Crétin. Tu peux me dire pourquoi je t'ai écouté ? Je déteste la divination. J'ai toujours détesté ça. Ca ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas rationnel. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pris cette option ?! »

« Pour être avec moi. Et parce que ça va nous assurer des points bonus aux examens. On aura même pas besoin de réviser. On a jamais de travail pour cette option et on ne fait rien à chaque cours. »

Hermione le toisa de la manière la plus méprisante possible.

« Tu crois que je me suis inscrite à l'université pour ne rien faire. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Un glandeur de première. »

« Le glandeur de première est quand même le deuxième de la promotion, derrière toi, mon cœur. »

Cette fois, elle pinça les lèvres et serra les poings. Elle n'avait toujours pas dirigé qu'il soit juste derrière elle, alors qu'il ne foutait strictement rien. Il n'avait même dû jamais mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque.

« Ne sois pas jalouse, je ferais en sorte de ne jamais te dépasser. »

« Va te faire voir ! » Répliqua-t-elle

Elle s'empara d'un geste violent de la tasse de thé et regarda dedans. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient censés voir, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un amas brunâtre de feuilles de thé écrasées.

« Il n'y a rien dans cette tasse. Qu'est-ce que tu y vois toi ? » Dit-elle en tendant la tasse à Drago.

Le blond posa ses yeux sur le fond de la tasse et esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Je vois bien quelque chose, mais si je te disais quoi, tu me traiterais de pervers. »

Hermione reprit la tasse et regarda à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit ça, elle devait avouer que la forme était, quelque peu phallique.

« Tu crois qu'on peut en déduire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il « Moi je pense que c'est clair. Toi et moi, ce soir, allons avoir une partie de jambes en l'air mythique.

« Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ça. J'ai des devoirs moi ! Je n'ai pas le temps… »

« Hermione…tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. L'avenir est inscrit dans les tasses de thés. On va faire l'amour ce soir Granger, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Oh, c'est ridicule. Prends donc une autre tasse, peut-être qu'on y verra une bibliothèque, puisque je dois _vraiment_ réviser. »

Drago s'exécuta, et tous les deux regardèrent simultanément à l'intérieur. Drago explosa alors de rire, tandis qu'Hermione pestait, répétant inlassablement qu'elle détestait la divination.

L'un comme l'autre avaient pu voir un lit se dessiner dans la tasse. Visiblement, ils étaient bien destinés à se retrouver nus, le soir même…

* * *

Pas du touuuut inspirée pour celui-ci. Pourtant le thème était de moi xD


	47. chemin

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: chemin **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

Les paupières d'Hermione frémirent, puis s'ouvrirent totalement. Plongée dans le noir de sa chambre, elle tourna machinalement la tête vers le réveil magique qui indiquait 3h04 du matin. Encore embrumée de sommeil, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait été réveillée.

Des pleurs.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Il grommelait dans son sommeil et cela la fit sourire. Il la faisait craquer, toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

Les pleurs s'intensifièrent, et elle se leva avec empressement, attrapant au passage son peignoir qui reposait sur une chaise.

Elle quitta la chambre, et traversa le couloir, arrivant immédiatement dans une autre pièce, éclairée par la douce lumière d'une veilleuse.

Elle s'approcha rapidement du berceau dans lequel sa fille, âgée de tout juste trois mois, s'égosillait, le visage déformé par le chagrin.

Elle la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le bébé se calma quelque peu.

Caressant doucement le duvet châtain clair qui poussait sur son crâne, Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil installé juste à côté du berceau, et ouvrit son peignoir. Elle en fit de même avec la chemise de son haut de pyjama, et cala sa fille contre son sein, afin qu'elle puisse se nourrir. Elle se mit à téter avidement et Hermione sourit tendrement en la regardant.

Une fois le petit ogre rassasiée, Hermione la garda dans ses bras, l'observant retomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Ses doigts passaient doucement sur son petit crâne duveteux, sur son visage et ses petites jambes. Sa fille. Son petit amour.

Parfois, quand elle la tenait comme cela dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, et elle n'en revenait pas. Qui aurait pu croire ce que la vie lui réservait, qu'elle allait prendre ce chemin ? Personne elle n'en était sûre.

Pourtant, le résultat était bien là, alors que tout les destinait à ne plus jamais se revoir, une fois Poudlard terminé, elle était maintenant follement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait une fille avec lui. Sa petite princesse qui la comblait encore plus de bonheur. Et qui avait le nez de son papa.

Elle se penchant, effleurant le visage de sa fille d'un baiser. Elle se remémora sa surprise, en retrouvant Drago à l'université. Elle qui avait cru qu'il reprendrait les affaires familiales sans rien faire. Il était la seule personne qui était de son année à Poudlard et ne connaissant personne d'autre, ils s'étaient mis ensemble pour les travaux à faire en binôme. Si on ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'ils s'étaient entendus au début, le temps avait fait son œuvre et peu à peu, ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher : de camarades de fac, ils étaient devenus bons copains, puis amis.

Et petit à petit, des sentiments différents avaient commencés à s'installer chez l'un, comme chez l'autre et tout en restant amis, ils étaient aussi devenus amants.

Leur histoire était tellement improbable, inattendue et presque impossible. Mais pourtant. Aujourd'hui, sept ans après la fin de leur septième année à Poudlard, après autant d'année à s'être détestés, elle avait trouvé celui qui allait partager sa vie pour le restant de ses jours. Le père non seulement de sa fille, mais aussi de ses prochains autres enfants.

Elle était fière du chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus tous les deux, et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu le changer.

Embrassant une nouvelle fois sa fille, elle se leva et la redéposa délicatement dans son berceau.

Puis elle quitta la chambre, et s'empressa de retrouver sa place, aux côtés de son Drago…

* * *

Voilàààà. je ne suis pas satisfaite. C'est le premier de la nuit, dont je ne suis pas encore trop fatiguée, mais pourtant il est court. Trop court à mon goût mais bon... :/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Désolée pour les fautes, pas le temps de relire ^^


	48. Communication

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: communication **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Un ordinateur. »

«Un quoi ? C'est quoi un rornatideur. »

« Un ordinateur Drago ! »

« J'aime pas tes trucs moldus. » Bougonna-t-il.

« C'est ça... Qui est-ce qui ne peut plus se passer de son précieux téléphone portable. »

« C'est pas pareil. Je peux te parler et t'envoyer des esse aime esse. »

« Un ordinateur aussi est un bon moyen de communication. Et je te signale que tu n'es pas encore très doué pour les sms. »

« Je suis très doué. » Répliqua Drago d'un air vexé « C'est le téléphone qui est stupide. »

« Mais oui , mais oui… » Répondit Hermione.

Elle appuya sur un bouton pour allumer son ordinateur portable tout neuf et attendit que l'installation soit terminée. A ses côtés, Drago la regardait faire d'un air dubitatif. Le téléphone, il pouvait comprendre. Mais que cet espèce de rectangle noir avec des touches et cet écran étrange, puisse être un moyen de communication, il en doutait fortement.

« Voilà. C'est allumé. Maintenant, il faut que je me connecte a internet. »

« Inter quoi ? »

« Drago ne me regarde pas avec cette tête, on dirait vraiment un idiot fini. » Pouffa Hermione.

Vexé de plus belle, Drago croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers Hermione et sa mystérieuse machine. Elle se mit à faire des bruits – ou plutôt, ses doigts se mirent à faire du bruit en appuyant à toute vitesse sur les touche qu'elle voyait – et des images défilèrent sur l'écran.

« Là, je vais envoyer un mail à mon père. »

« Un quoi ? Mais Hermioneee ! Parle anglais. Je comprendre rien moi. »

« Assieds-toi à côté de moi et regarde ce que je fais. » Commanda-t-elle

Drago s'exécuta et regarda la brunette faire. Un texte s'inscrivait sur l'écran, visiblement destiné à son père. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment son père allait pouvoir le recevoir et le livre mais avec les moldus, il ne cherchait plus vraiment à comprendre.

« Et tu vois, j'appuie là et hop, c'est envoyé et mon père va le recevoir. Super non ? »

« Génial. » Fit-il sans grand enthousiasme « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela change du téléphone. Si je veux t'écrire, je peux le faire avec. »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Attend un peu de voir ce que je vais te montrer. »

Elle appuya sur d'autre touches, pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une espèce de sonnerie retentisse.

Et soudain, les parents d'Hermione apparurent sur l'écran.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... Comment ? »

« Bonjour Drago ! » S'exclama la mère d'Hermione.

« Mais…elle me voit ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant la brunette.

« Evidemment que je te vois. »

« Mais… elle entend aussi ? »

« Ouiiii. » S'exclamèrent Hermione et sa mère, en même temps.

« Ca veut dire que si je m'achète un de ces truc je pourrais te parler et te voir. »

« Oui Drago. »

« Je veux un nordinadeur »

* * *

Avoir lu l'OS de ce même recueil avec l'histoire du téléphone et du texto aide, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Désolée pour les fautes


	49. Retard

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: retard **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

A peine levée, Hermione se précipita dans les toilettes, comme elle le faisait depuis trois jours. Et comme depuis trois jours, elle en ressortit déçue, inquiète et angoissée. Pourquoi est-ce que son foutu utérus ne pouvait pas faire son travail correctement ?!

Elle avait mal au ventre pourtant, et aussi un peu à la poitrine mais rien. Elle n'avait jamais été tant désespérée de voir du sang dans ses sous-vêtements.

C'était une véritable catastrophe. Elle était littéralement obsédée par ce retard qui tombait vraiment au mauvais moment – même si, à la reflexion, aucun moment n'était bon – , en plein milieu des examens de la deuxième année de fac, c'était impensable. Elle passait tellement de temps aux toilettes à vérifier si _elles_ étaient arrivées que ses révisions allaient être chamboulées.

Voilà.

Elle allait rater son année.

Elle allait avoir un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Elle allait se faire larguer.

Elle allait se retrouver mère célibataire à vingt ans. Sans diplôme. Sans travail. Sans petit-ami.

Sa vie était fichue.

Après son petit-déjeuner, elle était censée revoir son cours de métamorphose, mais elle préféra faire un aller simple aux toilettes pour constater encore et toujours que sa culotte était immaculée.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Elle avait _toujours_ fait attention. Elle prenait sa potion contraceptive tous les jours, à heure fixe. Elle n'avait jamais oublié ! Et les anglais arrivaient toujours en temps et en heure.

Sauf ce mois-ci. Quatre jours de retard, c'était intolérable.

Drago allait la tuer. Ou ne rien dire et simplement partir. Sa vie était brisée.

Le soir venu pourtant, lorsque Drago se mit à avoir les mains baladeuses, elle ne le repoussa pas, comme elle en avait l'habitude lors des périodes d'examens. Au contraire, elle le laissa faire, particulièrement émoustillée. Mais après tout, la hausse de la libido n'était-elle pas un signe de grossesse ?!

« Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il une fois remit de son orgasme

« Oui ? »

« Ca fait trois jours qu'on fait l'amour. »

« Et alors ? On le fait tous les jours, ou presque. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Effectivement. Et tu sais à quel point j'aime cette activité. Et à quel point je déteste quand tu es dans ta semaine... J'ai besoin de me préparer psychologiquement à cette abstinence forcée et crois-moi, je sais quand est-ce que ça arrive. Ce qui me fait dire qu'il y a un problème. » Exposa-t-il.

« J'ai du retard ok ?! » Répondit Hermione de manière agressive.

« J'avais compris. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. »

« Je ne me met dans aucun état. »

« Tu te moques de qui ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu regarder ta boite de tampons avec une telle envie. »

« Ne parles pas de tampons ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Interrogea Drago.

« Parce que ! C'est un truc de fille. Je ne parle pas de mes tampons avec toi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Fit-il, semblant trouver le tournant de la conversation très hilarant.

« Parce que. Si je commence à parler de ça avec toi, dans six mois on laissera la porte ouverte pendant qu'on est aux toilettes. »

Drago se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il avait comme le sentiment qu'Hermione n'apprécierait pas. Elle était une vraie boule de nerfs en ce moment, avec les examens de fin d'années. Madame voulait être major de promotions et elle parlait de ses révisions et de ses notes depuis des mois.

Si l'on rajoutait en plus son retard de règles...

« Tu devrais boire une potion aux plante. Elle t'aiderai à dormir. »

La jeune femme s'étonna du fait qu'il ne revienne pas sur son retard. Elle pensait qu'il allait paniquer, et rejeter la faute sur elle mais visiblement, il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Alors qu'il y avait de quoi pourtant ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé. Donc si cela arrivait maintenant, ça voulait dire qu'un mini-Malefoy s'était logé dans son ventre.

« Il n'y a pas de mini-Malefoy dans ton ventre Hermione ! »

Ô joie. Voilà qu'elle parlait à voix haute maintenant.

« Alors pourquoi je ne les ai pas Mr le médicomage ?! »

« J'en sais rien moi. Peut-être parce que tu es trop stressée par les exams. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » Demanda-t-elle, agressive encore une fois.

« Rien du tout ! Dors, tu verras que demain, elles seront là. »

Mais pourtant, le lendemain matin, il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre goutte de sang et elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, non, non, et non.

Drago la regardait, levant les yeux au ciel et lui ordonna d'aller à la bibliothèque, réviser pour sa dernière épreuve.

OoO

« J'ai tout ratééééééééééééé ! »

« Tu dis ça a chaque fois. Et tu as des Optimals à chaque fois. »

« Merci de compatir ! Je te dis que j'ai vraiment tout raté ! Ma vie est finie. »

« Je compatirais quand les résultats seront là. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, vexée, et tourna les talons, bien décidée à bouder. De toute façon, elle l'avait dit.

« Hermione ! » Appela alors Drago

« QUOI ? » Aboya-t-elle.

Il pointa du doigt vers ses fesses. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc avec ses fesses ?!

Elle s'approcha du grand miroir qui était installé dans l'entrée et jeta un œil vers son postérieur. Puis elle poussa un cri, de joie et d'horreur mêlée. Une large tâche rouge sombre s'étalait sur son jean bleu clair.

Tellement préoccupée par ses examens, elle n'avait rien senti. La questions à se poser maintenant étaient : combien de personnes avaient vu la tâche...

* * *

Bon, mis à part la chute qui est mal amenée, je l'aime assez. Et vous ?

Et j'ai une question héhé : **qui a déjà connu la honte de la tâche ?** Allez n'ayez pas de gêne à l'avouer ayeeeeez confiiiiiiiiiance xD

Désolée pour les fautes !


	50. Maître

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la trente-neuvième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Maître **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Mon cher Drago. »

« Oui Maître ? » Répondit-il d'une voix asservie, tout en s'inclinant.

.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Non Maître. »

.

« Très bien. Alors je vais te poser quelques questions. Me jures-tu fidélité ? »

« Oui Maître. »

.

« Prévois-tu de me trahir ? »

« Non Maître. »

.

« Es-tu heureux d'être à mon service ? »

« Très heureux Maître. »

.

« M'obéiras-tu toujours ? »

« Oui Maître. »

.

« Es-tu prêt à répondre à toutes mes demandes ? »

« Parfaitement Maître. »

.

« Très bien. Alors je veux un massage des pieds, un thé glacé au citron et que tu nettoies la salle de bain. Ah et que tu continues de m'appeler 'Maître' jusqu'à la fin de la journée ! Ah ! C'est fou ce que j'aime gagner des paris stupides avec toi. Comme si tu allais me battre aux échecs... » Jubila Hermione.

* * *

Oui, c'est nul à chier. Je vous ai déjà dit que je détestais les drabble ?! Et ben je le redis, je déteste ça. Mais j'avais pas d'inspi (oui, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir, c'était nul)


	51. Naturel

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la quarante-et-unième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème **: Naturel (le) **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

* * *

« Hermione ! »

« … »

« Hermione ! »

« … »

« Hermiiiioooooneeeeeee ! »

« … »

« HERMIONEEEEEE ! »

« QUOI ?! »

« Il faut que tu viennes m'aider ! » Hurla-t-il en réponse.

.

La jeune femme monta à l'étage – non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel – et trouva le blond dans la chambre de Lucy. Il la tenait d'ailleurs à bout de bras, le plus éloigné possible de lui, malgré les braillements qu'elle poussait de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Quoi Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi elle pleure comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu la tiens comme si c'était la première fois qu'on te mettait un bébé dans les bras et que tu ne savais pas quoi en faire ? »

« Prends-là ! » Dit-il en lui tendant leur fille.

« Non ! » Répliqua Hermione.

« Mais je ne peux pas ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Quel est le problème enfin ! Explique-toi ! »

« Sa couche est pleine ! »

Hermione cessa de bouger et leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparaissent presque derrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il se foutait vraiment d'elle.

.

« Tu plaisantes Drago. Ça fait trois mois ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne peux pas changer une couche au bout de trois mois ! »

« Je change les couches Hermione, seulement, que pour la petite commission. Ça… je ne peux pas ! »

« Si tu peux ! »

« Non, je ne peux pas ! Rien que l'odeur... Merlin, je vais vomir. »

« Tu es ridicule Drago. Ne fais pas ta chochotte. Tu en parles comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus dégoutante au monde, alors que c'est juste naturel ! Toi aussi tu vas aux toilettes. »

« Aux _toilettes_ oui ! Je ne laisse personne subir ça. Et tu m'excuseras, mais quand on parle de ce qui sort des fesses de Lucy, le mot naturel n'est pas approprié. »

« ... »

« Ne me regarde pas. Comment est-ce qu'un bébé de trois mois, avec des intestins de bébé de trois mois et un rectum de bébé de trois, peut produire des choses aussi énormes, et aussi immondes ? Ça n'a rien de naturel. »

« Tu es vraiment une petite nature. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand elle va grandir. Parce que tu sais que plus ils grandissent et plus ils mangent de choses différents, et pire c'est. »

« C'est ça, parle de la nourriture. » Reprit Drago « C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Parce qu'elle ne boit que ton lait, donc ses cacas chimiques et puant, ils viennent de toi ! Ton lait est chimique ! »

« Mon lait est naturel, tout comme les cacas de notre fille. Qui continue de hurler au cas ou tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué ! »

« Je ne changerais pas sa couche ! » Persista-t-il, borné.

« Oh que si, tu vas le faire. Parce que je m'en vais. »

« Pitié ne pars pas ! »

« Ca suffit Drago ! Comment est-ce que tu vas faire quand j'aurais repris le travail ?! Tu l'auras avec toi tous les mardis ! Tu seras obligé de la changer, que tu le veuilles ou non, alors tu ferais mieux de commencer maintenant. »

.

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il était tellement écœuré qu'il en tremblait d'avance.

Avec réluctance, il avança vers la table à langer et y déposa sa fille qui avait le visage tout congestionné à force de pleurs et de hurlements. Il se sentit un peu coupable et se traita mentalement de père indigne.

Puis il reporta son attention vers la couche.

Il détacha les deux adhésifs sur les côtés, puis ouvrit le devant de la couche, tout en soulevant les jambes de Lucy, avec son autre main.

Il passa à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Tout, de l'odeur, à la couleur en passant par la consistance, lui donnait envie de vomir et il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione pouvait rester derrière lui à ricaner comme si de rien n'était.

Honnêtement, il ne trouvait rien de naturel a cette substance putride qui ne ressemblait en rien au lait qu'elle ingurgitait.

Respirant par la bouche, il s'empressa de plier la couche et de la jeter dans la poubelle. Puis il attrapa les lingettes pour bébé et nettoya le fessier de sa fille – elle était trop petite pour être exposée à des « récurvite » récurrents).

Une fois cela fait, il se sentait mieux, même s'il peinait à oublier l'horreur à laquelle il avait dû faire face, et il attrapa une couche propre. Cette partie là, il maîtrisait.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Lucy pour lui faire pipi dessus. A son grand désespoir, et au grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui lui lâcha entre deux éclats de rire.

« Tu vois, ça aussi, c'est naturel. »

* * *

Tadam ! Et oui, c'est ça, être aupair, on devient traumatisé jusque dans ses OS... même si en vérité cette année j'ai pas encore eu de couche à changer et qu'en fait, ça me fait rien de changer des couches, à quelques exceptions prêt... sur ce point je rejoins Drago, parfois on se demande comment ils peuvent produire de telles horreur alors qu'ils sont tout petit.

Breffons, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je m'excuse pour les fautes !

Une review 100 gallions seront reversés à St Mangouste

Bisous Bisous


	52. Biberon

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la cinquantième nuit d'écriture du FOF - ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil - pour le thème : , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : je m'excuse pour l'absence d'accents, mais je n'ai pas mon pc et je suis sur un clavier qwerty. vraiment, desolee et j''espere que ca ne genera pas trop votre lecture

* * *

Drago poussa un grognement, et ouvrit un oeil, avant de marmonner quelques paroles inaudibles.

" Pardon ?'' Demanda sa femme

" Je commence a avoir l'impression que tu fais expres de me reveiller a chaque fois que tu retournes te coucher''

" Ah bon ?'' S'exclama Hermione, l'ironie suintant de ces deux petits mots " Tu dois forcement te tromper. Pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ca ?''

" A toi de me le dire''

" Oh... Eh bien peut-etre parce que je suis epuisee. Peut-etre parce que je commence a en avoir ras le bol de ton absence de solidarite totale, quand je me leve trois fois par nuit, et que tu continues a ronfler comme si de rien n'etait !''

" C' est toi qui a voulu allaiter, cherie."

.

Il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait certainement pas du dire une chose pareille, mais il revisa son jugement quand il vit le regard que lui lanca Hermione. Reflexion faite : il n'aurait _jamais _du dire ca.

" Non mais je reve. J'espere vraiment que tu n'es pas en train de me reprocher le fait d'allaiter notre fils, alors qu'il a ete dit et redit que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les bebes...''

" Je ne te reproche rien du tout, cherie, je ne fais que constater...''

" Constater _quoi_, au juste ?'' Coupa Hermione " En quoi le fait que j'allaite t'empeche d'etre solidaire ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte a quel point je suis morte de fatigue ?! Tu devrais m'aider, Drago ! C'est ce que tu es cense faire ! Tu vois, quand Jules se met a pleurer, je ne devrais pas etre la seule a me reveiller ! Tu devrais te reveiller aussi. Et tu sais ce que tu devrais faire d"autre ? Tu devrais te lever, aller chercher Jules dans sa chambre, le ramener ici pour que je le nourrisse. Puis une fois termine, tu devrais lui faire faire son rot, et le ramener dans sa chambre ! Et moi, je pourrais rester somnoler au lit ! Voila ce que tu devrais faire ! Et sans que j'ai besoin de te le dire.''

"Mais...''

"Mais quoi, Drago ? Je me trompe ou c'est bien toi qui disais que l'allaitement te faisais te sentir a l'ecart ? Tu essayes de me punir, c'est ca ?''

" Mais bien sur que non, mon amour, c'est juste que...''

"N'essaye pas de m'attendrir avec tes petits noms ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Tu...''

Drago vit avec horreur les yeux de sa femme se remplir de larmes, et il se redressa encore plus, afin de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il detestait la voir pleurer. Il detestait encore plus etre la raison de ses pleurs, et la culpabilite enfla immediatement en lui.

"Je suis desolee. Je... Je me leverais. Je ferais tout ce que tu as dit. Je te le promet.''

"Tu as plutot interet ! Et de toute facon...''

"Oui ?''

"Notre fils a six mois maintenant, et si je compte encore allaiter deux ou trois mois, je pense qu' il est temps d'introduire le biberon. Tu te sentiras moins mis a l'ecart comme ca. Tu pourras nourrir ton fils toi aussi, et lui commencera a s'habituer.''

.

OoO

.

Drago etait enchante a l'idee de pouvoir avoir un moment tout particulier et privilegie avec son fils... Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait quand meme un peu peur. Peur de ne pas savoir comment faire, peur de ne pas reussir, peur que son fils refuse d'etre d'une part nourri par lui (puisque c'etait toujours sa maman qui s'enc chargeait) et d'autre part qu'il refuse le biberon, puisque le pedicomage leur avait bien explique que le bebe avaient parfois du mal a passer du sein au biberon.

Il faisait le sur de lui devant Hermione, mais des qu'il en avait l'occasion, il filait se refugier dans son bureau, avec des livres sur les bebes et les biberons. Il etait ridicule. Il savait bien qu'Hermione serait la pour l'aider en cas de probleme... Mais ce serait beaucoup mieux s'il n'y avait pas de probleme.

Le soir venu, Hermione allaita Jules aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, avant de le remettre au lit.

Au prochain reveil, ce serait a son tour d'entrer en jeu.

Il etait tellement angoisse qu'il dormit mal, se reveillant presque tous les quarts d'heure, alors qu'a cote de lui, Hermione respirait profondement. Il comprenait ce que cela faisait maintenant.

Et quand Jules se mit a pleurer aux alentours de trois heures du matin, il avait deja bondit du lit, alors qu'Hermione ouvrait simplement les yeux.

.

Le coeur battant la chamade, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils qui braillait a pleins poumons.

Il detestait voir son fils pleurer, autant qu'il detestait voir Hermione pleurer, et il s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras.

C'est a cet instant la qu'il realisa qu'il aurait du preparer le biberon avant de monter dans la chambre de Jules. Quel imbecile !

Il murmura quelques paroles pour calmer son fils... Qui n'eurent absolument aucun effet, puisque la seule chose qu'il voulait etait du lait.

Ne se laissant pas demonter, il le cala dans ses bras, et descendit a toute vitesse dans la cuisine. Si Hermione l'entendait devaler les escaliers comme cela, elle allait probablement le tuer, mais il s'occuperait de cela plus tard.

Arrive dans la cuisine, son cerveau se mit en mode automatique. Son fils dans un bras, il utilisa l'autre pour attraper un biberon qu'il sterilisa d'un coup de baguette. Puis il versa l'eau jusqu'au chiffre sept, et ajouta ensuite sept mesures de lait. Puis il se debrouilla pour coincer le biberon entre ses deux mains, et le fit rouler aussi vite qu'il le put. Il aurait aime avoir un public, parce qu'il se trouvait sacrement doue. Devait-il preciser qu'il avait pris moins de deux minutes pour faire tout cela ?

Son fils braillant toujours a pleins poumous, il se depecha de remonter dans la chambre et s'installa dans le rocking chair. Il installa son fils confortablement sur ses genoux, et approcha le biberon de sa bouche.

Les levres de Jules se refermerent instinctvement autour de la tetine, et il but deux gorgees, avant de s'arreter, comme s'il realisait que quelque chose n'etait pas comme d'habitude.

Drago l'embrassa immediatement sur le front, puis murmura d'une voix douce :

" C'est un peu different, mon coeur, mais c'est la meme chose a l'interieur. Et comme ca, papa peut te donner a manger lui aussi. Tu ne trouves pas ca bien ? Parce que moi si.''

Jules le fixa avec ses grands yeux marrons qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau a ceux d'Hermione, puis il se mit de nouveau a teter goulument son biberon.

Drago soupira, soulage, et cala son fils encore mieux, dans le creux de ses bras.

Une bouffe d'amour s'empara de lui quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son fils, et il songea qu'Hermione avait pris la meilleur decision de toute sa vie. Pour des moments comme celui qu'il etait en train de vivre, il etait pret a se lever toutes les nuits...

* * *

voilaaaaaaa. N'est-il pas mignon Drago avec son fiston hihi. Bon, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une nuit et je pensais etre rouillee, mais au final je suis assez contente de moi pour cet OS !

J'espere que vous l'aimerez aussi, n'hesitez pas a me donner votre avis !


	53. Cirage & Qualite

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la cinquantième nuit d'écriture du FOF - ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil - pour le thème : **cirage **et **qualite **, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : je m'excuse encore pour le manque d'accents. Clavier qwerty oblige...

* * *

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger franchirent la porte de leur appartement, des sacs pleins les mains. Sacs contenant des choses tres differentes, puisque les deux amoureux n'avaient vraiment pas la meme notion du shopping.

Avec un petit couinement extatique - moins eleve niveau decibels que ceux qu'elle avait pousses dans le magasin - Hermione deballa la tonne de livre qu'elle avait achete, s'attardant a chaque fois pour caresser la couverture, et renifler l'odeur des pages.

Il n'allait certainement pas le dire a voix haute, mais Drago pensait qu'elle etait cinglee.

Le dernier sac, celui qui ne contenait pas de livres, renfermait un pantalon, mais contrairement a Drago, qui avait des tonnes de vetements inutiles, elle l'avait achete parce qu'elle en avait besoin.

Le blond, qui venait de feter ses vingt trois ans, avait bien evidemment entreprit de faire des folies avec l'argent que ses parents lui avaient donne pour son anniversaire. Hermione n'avait rien dit - parce que c'etait justement pour son anniversaire - mais elle avait pince tres souvent les levres.

Il jeta la moitie des sacs par terre, comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre importante, mais sortit avec delicatesse deux boites : une boite a chaussure et une boite a balai.

.

" Quand Blaise va voir que je me suis achete le nimbus 4009... Il va tomber a la renverse. Et je ne parle meme pas de Potty et La Belette. Merlin, ce que j'ai hate de voir leurs tetes !''

" Ne les appelle pas comme ca !'' Reprimanda Hermione

Mais Drago ne l'ecoutait pas. Il avait sortit deux tubes de cirage different, et des chiffons. Qui au passage, avaient tout, sauf l'allure de chiffons.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?'' Interrogea Hermione.

" Ca se voit non ? Je vais cirer mes chaussures, er mon balai. Ou peut-etr mon balai d'abord, et mes chaussures ensuite.''

" Mais... Pourquoi ?''

Drago la regarda comme si elle etait profondement attardee. Elle detestait ce regard, mais elle avait bien conscience qu'il lui arrivait elle aussi de le regarder comme ca, alors elle se tut.

" A ton avis, Granger, pourquoi ?''

" Honnetement, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu voudrais les cirer. Ils sont neufs !'' ]

" Merlin... Mais tu ne comprend vraiment rien ! Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles chaussures ! Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai ! On parle d'objets de qualite la ! De haute, tres haute qualite meme !''

" Tu te contredis Drago, si c'est de la tres haute qualite, tu n'as donc pas besoin de les cirer, ils sont en bon etat, et vont le rester.''

" Je ne me contredis certainement pas ! Il faut en prendre soin ! Tes livres, tu vas bien les couvrir ?! Et bien moi je dois cirer mes chaussures et mon balai pour qu'ils restent en parfait etat. Je dois en prendre soin, et de toute facon, je trouve qu'ils ne brillent pas assez.''

" Tu es ridicule, Drago''

" C'est ca... Qu'est ce que tu y connais de toute facon. La seule chose que tu sais cirer, ce sont les bottes des profs.''

C'etait blessant. Il s'en rendit compte en voyant son air, et son visage se tordit en une grimace.

.

" Ce n'etait pas tres gentil.'' Murmura Hermione.

" Je sais. Je suis desole. Ca m'a echappe, je n'aurais pas du dire ca.''

" Non, tu n'aurais pas du. Il va falloir te faire pardonner maintenant.''

Oh oh.

" Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, pour me faire pardonner ?'' demanda-t-il en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait deja une idee en tete.

" Remettre ton cirage a plus tard, et m'aider a couvrir mes livres.

"..."

" S'il te plait"

" Rapelle-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas ete repartie a Serpentard ?''

" Parce que je suis mille fois plus brave que toi"

* * *

Bon... on a baisse de niveau la xD Et on se souvient que je suis la specialiste des fins dÓS pourries merdiques. J'y travaille, j'y travaille, mais ca reste mon gros point faible :/

Mais que ca ne vous empeche tout de meme pas de dire ce que vous en avez pense !

Bisous Bisous


	54. Nombre

Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la cinquantième nuit d'écriture du FOF - ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil - pour le thème : **nombre**, à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note** : je suis toujours desolee pour le manque d'accents du au clavier qwerty

* * *

Un : Garcon que tu as connu avant moi (un de trop, si tu veux mon avis).

Deux : Fois ou j'ai du t'inviter a sortir, avant que tu comprennes que j'etais serieux, et que tu acceptes.

Trois : Heures a ete la duree de notre premier rendez-vous.

Quatre : Fois ou je t'ai complimentee sur ton sourire lors de ce meme rendez-fois.

Cinq : Rendez-vous auxquels j'ai du t'emmener avant que tu ne me laisses t'embrasser.

Six : Est le nombre d'enfants que tu veux avoir (et que je persiste toujours a reduire de moitie. Si tu as quitte Weasley pour moi, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Sept : Centimetres de talons, est la hauteur maximum avec laquelle tu peux marcher (pourquoi est-ce que je retiens des informations aussi stupides et inutiles ?!)

Huit : Est le nombre de lettres qui forment ton prenom et accessoirement, ton chiffre prefere ( que Blaise ne decouvre jamais ce parchemn, j'en mourrai de honte.)

Neuf : Est l'age de ton chat (cette stupide boule de poil orange, ecrasee, qui m'a encore griffe hier. Franchement, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux l'aimer autant.) ]

Dix : Optimals que tu as obtenu a tes ASPICS ( et je suis fier de toi, meme si je n'aime pas etre le moins intelligent)

Douze : Fois ou je me suis demande pourquoi je suis en train d'ecrire cette liste ridicule (reponse : je ne sais pas pourquoi l'arithmancie est obligatoire a la fac, parce que je n'y comprend rien et que je m'ennuie. J'ai donc decide de rompre mon ennui en restant dans le sujet.

Quatorze : Fois ou je t'ait dit que je t'aime ( c'est tres peu, je sais. Mais comme dirait Pansy : je suis handicape des sentimemts )

Quatorze bis : Je veux juste signaler que l'absence de treize est tout a fait normale, je suis un peu supersticieux sur les bords (oui, un peu seulement)

Quinze : Est le nombre de versions de l'histoire de Poudlard que tu possedes (et tu es completement cinglee. Enfin si un jour nous avons des problemes financiers (jamais en somme) on saura quoi vendre... Je plaisante Hermione)

Seize : Disputes journalieres... En moyenne (je plains les voisins. Tu devrais penser a un sortilege de silence, entre deux 'sale fouine decoloree' (je t'aime))

Dix-sept : L'age que nous avions lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble (enfin, tu en avais presque dix huit, mais je n'aime pas etre le plus vieux. Cela reveille mon complexe d"inferiorite)

Dix-huit : Minutes avant la fin de ce fichu cours d'arithmancie. Tu me manques. Beaucoup. Enormement meme.

Dix-neuf : Minutes. Tu devrais savoir a quoi je fais reference n'est-ce pas (Blaise, si un jour tu lis ca et que tu es arrive au numero dix-neuf sans mourir etouffe de rire, NON, ce n'est pas un truc sexuel !) ( indice : quidditch)

Dix-neuf bis : (C'est mon record ! Le vif d'or attrape au bout de dix-neuf minutes de match... Et j'aurais pu l'avoir plus tot, j'ai juste eu pitite du public)

Vingt : Bisous que je veux en rentrant, parce que vraiment, tu me manques !

Trente : le nombre de fois ou tu as rate la tarte tatin de ta mere (franchement, arrete de t'obstiner, tu ne sais pas et ne saura jamais la faire. Desole, mais je dois etre franc.)

Quatre vingt-cinq : B. Ton tour de poitrine

Quatre vingt-quinze : D. Le tour de poitrine que j'aimerai que tu fasses ( C m'irait aussi.) (mais ne t'inquite pas, tes fesses sont parfaites.)

Cent vingt : le nombre MINIMUM de temps que tu passes PAR JOUR a REVISER ( oui, les majuscules servent a faire passer un message.

Deux cents : Secondes avant la fin du cours : enfin !

L'infini : Nombre de secondes, minutes, heures, jours, semaines, mois, annees, decennies, siecles, millenaires, que je veux passer a tes cotes.

Je t'aime Hermione.

* * *

Oui, c'est debile, c'est niais, mais j'ai bien aime l'ecrire hihi

Bisous Bisous


End file.
